Pierres qui roulent
by Flojiro
Summary: Kou est, une nouvelle fois, envoyé en mission par sa chère belle-mère... yaoi à venir et léger martyrisage de Kou-chouchou-de-moa...
1. Ninmu ryoukai

Auteur : Flojirô 

Tigresse.perverse@laposte.net

Base : Gensomaden Saiyuki.

Disons que cette histoire peut se passer à peu prés n'importe quand : soit entre les deux saisons de l'anime, soit après la fin de la 2ème... Ca n'a pas beaucoup d'importance... 

Titre : Pierres qui roulent... (pas douée pour les titres, moa... -_-)

Genre : Heeeeuuuu... ben c'est du Saiyuki, koi... déconne, baston, clopage, coups de baffeur, yaoi (à venir...)...etc... et pis, bien sûr, légère (juste c'qui faut, koi...) torture de persos innocents (ou presque) sinon, c'est pas drôle... niarck!! ^^ 

Une précision : Kougaiji est mon perso préféré, donc cette fic est pas mal centrée sur lui!! ^^

Couples : ben... rien de très original... Kou/Doku, Gojyo/Hakkai, Goku/Sanzo... et du GojyoxSanzo assez explicite à venir (j'adore ce couple pour l'attirance quasi purement physique qu'ils semblent exercer l'un sur l'autre...*sourire dégoulinant*) 

Commentaires plus ou moins utiles :

Alors, pour les quelques mots jap qui se baladent au milieu... y'en a certain que je connais à peu prés (les mêmes que tout le monde quoi... baka, onegai, arigatto, urusei... tout ça tout ça...) et d'autres que j'ai identifié à l'oreille en regardant les VO... alors, si y'a des fautes, je m'en excuse d'avance, gomen... ^_^;;;

Bon, Cass' m'a demandé des traduc' (désolée, j'ai parfois tendance à croire que tout le monde connaît les mêmes choses que moi... référentiel nombrilocentrique... ^_^;;;) alors je met ici les termes qui reviendront le plus souvent, ça m'évitera de mettre 40 renvoient au milieu du texte, c'est pas toujours agréable... 

Attention!! Je ne suis absolument pas une pro du japonais, loin s'en faut, alors il est fort possible qu'il y ait quelques erreurs...

Baka = crétin, con, abruti... y'en a encore qui connaissent pas?! ^_^;;; 

Si on rajoute la particule "ne" : bakane, ça appuie encore la signification... genre le cas désespéré, quoi... ^^

Onii-chan = grand frère en terme plus "affectueux" on va dire... sinon, c'est onii-san.

Ahawe (pas sûre du tout de l'orthographe, là...) = mère, je pense... Kou ne s'adresse jamais autrement à Rasetsunyo en tout cas...

Urusei = La ferme! Ta (ou vos) gueule(s)! ... c'est l'expression favorite de Sanzo... 

Ikso (encore une orthographe à l'arrache) = On y va! Go! C'est parti! ... ce genre de chose...

Gomen nasai = pardon plus ou moins rampant... plus simplement, on dit "gomen".

Onegai = s'il te (vous) plaît. 

Bon, ben voilà, c'est parti... Enjoy!! ^^

Kou : "Yahou..." -_-

Chapitre I : Ninmu ryoukai! [1]

"Yattaaaa!! Echec et mat!!" 

Une voix suraiguë s'éleva des appartements privés du prince Kougaiji.

"Qui c'est qu'est la meilleure?? C'est ririiinnn-chan!! ^^ "

"Bakane..." rétorqua d'un ton fatigué une voix nettement plus grave, "Echec et mat, c'est quand tu prends le roi... ça, c'est un pion..."

"Ha??... Hééééé!! Mais pourquoi tu enlèves mon auberge??? Tu triches : elle a pas avancé droit ta bestiole!!"

Un soupir à mi-chemin entre l'amusement et l'exaspération lui répondit avant que la seconde voix ne reprenne :

"Ce n'est pas une auberge mais une tour... Et le cavalier n'avance pas tout droit mais en "L"... Je t'ai expliqué tout ça y'a même pas dix minutes..."

Allongé de côté sur un canapé, sa tête reposant sur son bras replié, savourant la douce torpeur qui s'emparait agréablement de lui, le prince des youkais regardait avec un sourire amusé son bras droit tenter d'enseigner les subtilités du jeu d'échec à sa turbulente petite sœur. Comme celle-ci lançait un nouvel "échec et mat!!" retentissant Kou eut un petit rire silencieux alors que le youkai brun laissait tomber sa tête dans sa main d'un air désespéré avant de reprendre ses explications.

_Doku a une sacré patiente... j'aurai déjà envoyé baladé Ririn depuis bien longtemps à sa place..._

Il regarda sa petite sœur froncer les sourcil avant de bouger une pièce sur le plateau puis de lever les yeux vers son lieutenant et lui lancer, d'une voix partagée entre le triomphe et le doute :

"Echec??"

Comme Doku hochait la tête, la furie rousse se dressa d'un bon et se mit à sauter sur place en poussant des cris de triomphe. Le brun posait sur elle son habituel regard cynique mais Kou y distinguait clairement une lueur d'affection. Son sourire s'adoucit.

_Il fait vraiment un grand frère épatant..._

La voix de Doku raisonna dans sa tête... sa voix, et le ton lointain, nostalgique qu'elle avait pris ce jour-là... le jour où il avait pour la première fois évoqué sa famille, devant lui et Yaone.

_"Mon vieux avait une maîtresse. J'ai eu un demi-frère de cette liaison, un gamin insolent, mais je l'aimais bien. Hélas, je n'ai pas pu empêcher ma mère d'en souffrir..."_

Son petit frère – Gojyo, comme ils l'avaient appris depuis, et même si c'était étrange à s'imaginer... -  avait eu beaucoup de chance... rares étaient ceux qui acceptaient les demi-sangs, les enfants tabous... même au sein de leur propre famille! Mais Doku était un cas à part... 

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, les yeux de Kougaiji s'étaient fermés et il dérivait doucement entre le sommeil et la veille lorsqu'un strident "Kougaiji-samaaaaa!!" lui provoqua un sursaut tel qu'il se retrouva étalé devant le canapé, le rire de Ririn retentissant dans la pièce avant même qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

"Hé ben, Onii-chan?! On se laisse surprendre dans un moment de faiblesse??" insinua la chipie d'un ton moqueur.

"Urusei!" marmonna t'il d'un ton vexé en se redressant, dos appuyé au canapé. 

Il croisa le regard d'un Doku goguenard avant de lever les yeux sur Yaone, ignorant tant bien que mal les gloussements moqueurs de son lieutenant. Cette dernière se plia en deux, s'excusant d'un ton navré :

"Gomen nasai Kougaiji-sama! Je suis désolée de vous avoir surpris, je... je ferai plus attention la prochaine fois!"

Kou poussa un soupir exaspéré. Quand donc renoncerait-elle à l'appeler "Kougaiji-sama"?! Il la considérait comme une amie, pas comme une servante! Ses sempiternelles courbettes commençaient à lui taper sur le système...

"Mais, t'excuse pas Yaone! C'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit notre cher prince perdre la face comme ça... hein, Kou?!"

L'interpellé lança à son bras droit un regard "encore un mot et tu meurs dans d'atroces souffrances même pas imaginables" qui n'eut d'autre effet que d'agrandir le sourire moqueur de ce dernier.

_Me demande si j'préfère pas les "Kougaiji-sama" de Yaone, tout compte fait..._

Il se redressa d'un bond – non sans avoir adressé à son subordonné un grognement lourd de menaces – et hocha la tête à l'adresse de l'empoisonneuse :

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Yaone?"

"Ho..." laissa t'elle échapper, surprise alors qu'elle lançait un regard désapprobateur

à un Dokugakugi hilare, "c'est... la reine... Gyokumen, elle... elle désire vous parler, Kougaiji-sama."

Une grimace tordit les lèvres de Kou. Que voulait-elle encore, cette...

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien encore te vouloir, la pouffiasse de service?!" interrogea Doku d'un ton écoeuré, mettant sans le savoir en paroles les pensées de son prince.

"Ca... " Kougaiji haussa les épaules d'un air d'ignorance avant de pousser un soupir résigné, "Toutes façons, je sens que je vais pas tarder à le savoir..."

Il se dirigea vers la porte d'une démarche rien moins qu'empressée mais se retourna alors qu'il était sur le point de la franchir :

"Au fait..." commença t'il en lançant à Doku un sourire sadique, "Vous interrompez pas pour ça... Tu en étais à "échec et mat", il me semble, non?!" demanda t'il innocemment à sa petite sœur.

"Ouiiii!! Echec et maaat!!!"

"Tu me paieras ça Kooouuuuu!!!"

Un grand sourire étirait inhabituellement les lèvres du fils de Gyumao lorsque celui-ci se retrouva devant l'entrée de l'ascenseur menant à la salle souterraine où se plaisait à trôner sa belle-mère.

Alors qu'il s'avançait à l'intérieur de la pièce, le prince des youkais ne pu s'empêcher de frissonner. Il détestait cet endroit! Et toutes ces machines autour du corps de son père... il détourna rapidement les yeux et se figea de stupeur... 

Il était immobile depuis de longues secondes lorsqu'une voix froide le tira de sa transe :

"Hé bien, Kougaiji?! Comptes tu me faire patienter encore longtemps??"

"Qu'est-ce que..." commença ce dernier d'une voix étouffée, les yeux toujours fixés sur le coin gauche de la pièce, "qu'est-ce que ma mère fait ici?!"

"Ho... ça?!" rétorqua la démone d'un ton léger, tournant son regard vers la statue de pierre entourée de jufus, "Elle est très belle, tu ne trouves pas, Kougaiji?! Je me suis dis qu'elle décorerait à merveille cette salle si sinistre! Et puis, elle me tient compagnie... je me sens si seule, parfois..." termina t'elle en reportant un regard alangui sur ses ongles manucurés.

Kou crispa les poings de colère. Les moments qu'il passait, seul, dans la salle où avait auparavant été reléguée sa mère étaient parmi les choses qui comptaient le plus pour lui... mais jamais... non, jamais il ne pourrait venir lui parler ici... avec cette femme... ses poings se fermèrent encore davantage alors qu'il tournait vers sa belle-mère un regard flamboyant de haine impuissante.

"Allons, allons..." lui lança t'elle du ton que l'on prendrait pour rappeler à l'ordre un enfant insolent, "est-ce une façon de regarder la femme bien-aimée de son père?!"

"Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez??" rétorqua Kougaiji entre ses dents, serrées à s'en faire éclater la mâchoire.

"Ho oui, c'est vrai : je t'ai fait appeler... Figure toi que, malgré ton incompétence notoire, j'ai décidé de te confier une nouvelle mission... après tout, je me dois d'être indulgente envers le fils de mon très cher amour, Gyumao..."

La respiration de Kou se fit hachée et ses poings se crispèrent davantage encore sous le ton doucereux et infiniment vexant de la reine. Il ne fit néanmoins pas le moindre geste, attendant la suite. Au dessus de lui, sa belle-mère le toisa d'un regard amusé avant de poursuivre :

"Mon cher Kougaiji, as-tu jamais entendu parler de la Pierre de Domination??"

Prenant une longue inspiration, l'interpellé se força à répondre le plus calmement possible :

"C'est une vieille légende... On dit que le possesseur de cette pierre pourrait contrôler l'esprit des humains."

"Une légende, hu?? En êtes vous aussi sûr, cher prince??" questionna une voix ironique, sortant de l'ombre à la droite de la plate-forme supportant le trône.

Kou se retourna d'un bond, fusillant du regard le lapin en peluche qui venait de l'apostropher. Ce dernier gigota doucement alors que son propriétaire reprenait la parole :

"Voyez vous, notre grande reine Gyokumen semble penser que cette fameuse pierre est tout ce qu'il y a de plus réelle... oui, oui!" termina t'il en faisant hocher la tête à son lapin pour appuyer ses dires.

Kougaiji leva le regard vers Gyokumen, qui hocha la tête à son encontre :

"Sur ma demande, ce cher professeur Nî a fait des recherches poussées... et il parvenu à déterminer l'emplacement de la pierre. Voici donc ta mission, Kougaiji : me ramener cette artefact dans les plus bref délais!"

Le regard de Kou se fit songeur. Une pierre permettant de contrôler les humains... qu'est-ce qu'elle... il écarquilla les yeux lorsque la compréhension fusa dans son esprit... oui, un humain...

"Je vois que tu as compris... je n'en attendait pas moins de ta vivacité d'esprit, mon cher beau-fils!" affirma la reine, affectant le ton d'une mère fière des prouesses intellectuelles de son jeune enfant. 

"Oui..." poursuivit-elle rêveusement, "Genjô Sanzô viendra lui-même déposer le sutra du ciel maléfique à mes pieds... N'est-ce pas délectable??" 

La voix traînante de Nî s'éleva alors que son lapin se couvrait les oreilles de ses pattes en signe de contrition :

"Hum... ma reine, je me permet de vous rappeler mes réserves quant à..."

"Suffit, Nî!!" le coupa sèchement Gyokumen, "Cesse de me contrarier et explique plutôt à notre petit prince le moyen de repérer la pierre!!"

"Fort bien, ma reine!"

Le professeur et son lapin firent une courbette en direction du trône avant de se tourner vers le "petit prince", dont les poings tremblaient dans ses efforts pour ne pas griller sa marâtre sur place :

"Voici, mon cher prince, une formule qui vous permettra de révéler la pierre une fois que vous vous trouverez dans le lieu où elle repose." 

Le scientifique s'inclina moqueusement vers lui, son lapin tendant une feuille pliée entre ses pattes. Kou s'en empara rageusement alors que Nî reprenait la parole, un sourire narquois aux lèvres :

"La carte pour accéder au site se trouve au recto de la feuille. Je crois avoir fait tout ce qui était en mon humble pouvoir... à votre habileté légendaire de faire le reste..."

Kougaiji enfouit le papier dans une poche de son pantalon avant de se détourner et de se diriger à pas rageur vers la sortie. Encore quelques secondes et il aurait étranglé ce cinglé avec son horreur de lapin en peluche!

Se ressaisissant alors qu'il se trouvait à mi-chemin, il se retourna d'un bloc et planta un regard déterminé dans celui de la reine, qui haussa un sourcil surpris face à ce revirement.

"Très bien, j'accepte de remplir cette mission pour vous... Mais cette fois, vous devez promettre de libérer ma mère pour de bon! Sinon, je pourrais bien décider de me servir de cette pierre moi-même..." insinua t'il en coulant un regard lourd de sous-entendus vers Nî.

La reine éclata d'un rire narquois :

"Hé bien! Hé bien! Quelle détermination, Kougaiji!"

Ce dernier ne la quitta pas des yeux, tout son corps tremblant à présent de fureur contenue : 

"Je ne plaisante pas!" affirma t'il d'une voix rauque, "Je ne me contenterai pas de "nous verrons à ton retour", cette fois!!"

"Fort bien!" lâcha Gyokumen en haussant les épaules, "Tu as ma parole Kougaiji : lorsque tu seras de retour avec la perle, je libérerai pour toujours ta chère maman..." son regard glissa languissamment sur la statue alors qu'elle reprenait d'une voix ennuyée "Elle n'est pas si décorative que ça, tout compte fait..."

Un sursaut secoua le corps de Kou qui se retourna avec un grondement rauque, forçant ses muscles à effectuer chaque pas vers la porte de l'ascenseur. Il décocha au bouton d'ouverture un coup de poing rageur mais, alors que la double porte métallique s'ouvrait devant lui, il se retourna, lançant un dernier regard à la statue qui lui souriait tristement.

_Bientôt, Ahawe... bientôt..._

Alors que les deux battant de métal se refermaient derrière le fils de Gyumao, la reine se tourna vers la statue en souriant d'un air moqueur :

"Ton fils t'aimes tellement... Quelle chance tu as d'avoir un enfant aussi dévoué ma chère Rasetsunyo... Et bientôt, grâce à lui, tu seras libre... libre pour toujours..."

Le rire sauvage de la démone empli la vaste salle et le lapin en peluche plaqua peureusement ses longues oreilles sur ses yeux ronds.     

La porte des appartements du prince des youkais s'ouvrit avec fracas sous l'impulsion de son propriétaire.

"Doku!! On s'en va!!" ordonna celui-ci d'un ton péremptoire et d'une voix encore plus rauque qu'à l'accoutumée.

Son lieutenant lui lança un regard intrigué, un sourcil haussé, tandis que Yaone poussait un cri de surprise en se retournant d'un bond.

_Chacun son tour... _réussit-il à penser de manière ironique avant que l'empoisonneuse ne s'adresse à lui d'un ton inquiet :

"Kougaiji-sama? Qu'est-ce qui... Mais! Vous saignez!!"

Suivant le regard de la youkai, les yeux de Kou se posèrent sur ses poings toujours étroitement crispés, et d'où s'écoulait un mince filet de sang. Ouvrant ses mains avec effort, il se rendit compte que ses griffes avaient complètement entamées l'intérieure de ses paumes. Yaone poussa un petit cri à la vue des blessures, relayée par l'exclamation alarmée de Ririn : "Onii-chan!!"     

Prenant délicatement dans les siennes les mains de son prince, la youkai s'adressa à lui d'un ton empressé :

"Je vais soigner cela tout de suite, Kougaiji-sama! J'ai ce qu'il faut dans mon laboratoire."

"Inutile!" grogna t'il tout en retirant violemment ses mains de celles de la guérisseuse, "Doku! Ikso!" lança t'il rageusement à l'intention de son bras droit.

"Onii..." commença Ririn d'une voix cajoleuse.

"Non!" 

Kou lança à sa sœur un regard noir qui la cloua sur place, avant de se tourner vers l'empoisonneuse :

"Yaone! Je te confie Ririn!"

Sur ces mots, prononcés d'un ton n'admettant aucune réplique, il se détourna et franchit la porte sans un regard en arrière.

"Bouge toi Doku, où je pars tout seul!"

Le youkai brun poussa un soupir avant de suivre son prince, tapotant affectueusement la tête de Ririn au passage :

"Ne lui en veut pas trop. Je ne sais pas ce que ta mère a encore inventé, mais il a l'air en sacré rogne... ça lui passera..."

La jeune démone s'agrippa à son bras et leva vers lui un regard suppliant, où commençait à perler des larmes :

"Onegai Doku! Protége Onii-chan! Veille sur lui... Onegai..."

Le youkai brun lui adressa un sourire rassurant avant de dégager doucement son bras de son étreinte :

"T'as pas à t'en faire pour ça... je protégerai toujours ton frère!"

Sur un dernier sourire encourageant à son encontre et un dernier signe de tête à Yaone, il franchit la porte, courant dans les couloirs pour rattraper son chef.

Les sanglots retenus de Ririn résonnaient dans la pièce. Yaone posa ses mains sur les épaules de l'enfant :

"Allons, Ririn-sama... ne pleurez pas! Tout va bien se passer, votre frère reviendra vite!"

La rouquine enfouit son visage dans le giron de l'empoisonneuse, sanglotant de plus belle :

"Pourquoi... pourquoi ma mère est-elle aussi méchante?! Pourquoi elle fait toujours de la peine à Onii-chan?!"

Yaone soupira tristement, tout en caressant la tête de l'enfant en pleurs :

"Je ne sais pas Ririn-sama... je ne sais pas..."

Qu'aurait-elle pu répondre d'autre? Que sa mère en voulait tout simplement à Kougaiji d'être le fils de son époux, alors qu'elle n'avait su lui donner qu'une fille?! La berçant doucement contre elle, Yaone se demanda, avec une flambée de colère, comment cette odieuse femme pouvait bien s'en vouloir d'avoir eu une enfant telle que sa chère Ririn-sama...

Volant un peu en retrait de lui, Dokugakuji regardait son prince. Ce dernier laissait son dragon choisir sa propre route tandis qu'il entourait l'une de ses paumes d'un lambeau de tissu, grimaçant légèrement en serrant le bandage de fortune. Doku fronça les sourcils. Cette salope... un jour, il lui ferait payer tout ce qu'elle faisait subir à Kou!! Ho oui... elle paierait au centuple!! 

A cette pensée, sa main se crispa autour de la garde de son sabre alors que son dragon, poussant un cri strident, virait légèrement pour suivre le vol de son compagnon.     

To be continued...

Prochain épisode : "Ninmu kanryu...ou presque..." ne le manquez pas!! ^^

[1] Mission acceptée! (fan de Gundam?! Moa??!! Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça?? ^_^;;;)

Gojyo : "Hum! Il est totalement naze, ce chapitre!! Je n'apparais pas et y'a pas un poil de yaoi... aucun intérêt!!"

Dis donc, quelqu'un te demande ton avis, kappa pervers??!! _

Sanzo *tend son baffeur* : "Il attend rarement qu'on lui demande avant de dire des conneries..."

*Prend l'instrument des mains de Sanzo* : "C'est c'que je constate..."

Gojyo : "Et pis d'abord, il est complètement ringard, ton Kou, là, à tout le temps pleurnicher après sa maman... me demande comment mon frangin le supporte!! Une fic centrée sur lui c'est vraiment l'idée la plus naze que t'ais jamais eu!! Et..."

*BLAM*

*rend son baffeur à Sanzo* Merci...

Sanzo *le rempoche sans lever le nez de son journal* : "De rien..." 

Goku *arrive en courant* : "Neeee!! Saaaannnnzzzzooooo..."

*BLAM*

Sanzo : "Tu viens de manger, estomac sur pattes!!"

Goku *format crêpe* : "Maaaaiiiiiis!! Je voulais juste te dire qu'on allait apparaître à la fin du prochain chapitre!!" é_è

Sanzo : "..." *replonge dans son journal* "Baka saru..."


	2. Ninmu kanryu ou presque

Auteur : Flojirô 

Tigresse.perverse@laposte.net

Kou : "Mais dites le lui, que sa fic est naze, qu'elle me lache un peu!!" _

Base : Gensomaden Saiyuki.

Disons que cette histoire peut se passer à peu prés n'importe quand : soit entre les deux saisons de l'anime, soit après la fin de la 2ème... Ca n'a pas beaucoup d'importance... 

Titre : Pierres qui roulent... (pas douée pour les titres, moa... -_-)

Genre : Heeeeuuuu... ben c'est du Saiyuki, koi... déconne, baston, clopage, coups de baffeur, yaoi (à venir...)...etc... et pis, bien sûr, légère (juste c'qui faut, koi...) torture de persos innocents (ou presque) sinon, c'est pas drôle... niarck!! ^^ 

Une précision : Kougaiji est mon perso préféré, donc cette fic est pas mal centrée sur lui!! ^^

Couples : ben... rien de très original... Kou/Doku, Gojyo/Hakkai, Goku/Sanzo... et du GojyoxSanzo assez explicite à venir (j'adore ce couple pour l'attirance quasi purement physique qu'ils semblent exercer l'un sur l'autre...*sourire dégoulinant*) 

Commentaires plus ou moins utiles :

Alors, pour les quelques mots jap qui se baladent au milieu... y'en a certain que je connais à peu prés (les mêmes que tout le monde quoi... baka, onegai, arigatto, urusei... tout ça tout ça...) et d'autres que j'ai identifié à l'oreille en regardant les VO... alors, si y'a des fautes, je m'en excuse d'avance, gomen... ^_^;;;

Bon, Cass' m'a demandé des traduc' (désolée, j'ai parfois tendance à croire que tout le monde connaît les mêmes choses que moi... référentiel nombrilocentrique... ^_^;;;) alors je met ici les termes qui reviendront le plus souvent, ça m'évitera de mettre 40 renvoient au milieu du texte, c'est pas toujours agréable... 

Attention!! Je ne suis absolument pas une pro du japonais, loin s'en faut, alors il est fort possible qu'il y ait quelques erreurs...

Mate = attends ou attendez

Baka = crétin, con, abruti... y'en a encore qui connaissent pas?! ^_^;;; 

Si on rajoute la particule "ne" : bakane, ça appuie encore la signification... genre le cas désespéré, quoi... ^^

Saru = singe... Donc, si on couple les deux on se retrouve avec le petit surnom "affectueux" attribué à ce pauvre Gokû : "baka saru", soit "con de singe"...

Gokû : "C'est beau les amis, ne?!" -_-

Urusei = La ferme! Ta (ou vos) gueule(s)! ... c'est l'expression favorite de Sanzo... 

Ikso (encore une orthographe à l'arrache) = On y va! Go! C'est parti! ... ce genre de chose...

Gomen nasai = pardon plus ou moins rampant... plus simplement, on dit "gomen".

Mina = tout le monde, vous tous... mina san : la même chose mais en moins familier...

Aniki = frangin... dans le sens "grand frère", je crois, mais je ne suis pas absolument sûre... 

Bon... je crois bien que c'est tout... 

Oups... nan, autant pour moi :

Ninmu kanryu = mission accomplie (y'a-t'il des gundam fans dans la salle?? ^^) ... j'avais oublié de le préciser et j'ai pas envie de décaler toutes mes tites notes intra-texte d'un numéro...

Cette fois c'est la bonne : place au chapitre 2!! Tadaaaaaammmmm!! ^^ 

Ninmu kanryu...ou presque...

"D'après le plan de Nî, la pierre doit se trouver là-dedans..."

Le prince des youkais et son lieutenant se tenaient devant l'entrée d'une large caverne à l'air rien moins qu'accueillant... Haussant les épaules, Kougaiji rempocha la feuille de papier fournit par le scientifique.

"Je suppose que le seul moyen d'en être sûr, c'est d'aller voir par nous même..."

Sur ces mots, il s'engouffra à l'intérieur de la grotte. S'apercevant que son second ne l'avait pas suivit, il stoppa sa progression au bout de quelques pas et tourna vers lui un inquiétant regard phosphorescent :

"Et alors, Doku, tu t'amènes?!" lança t'il impatiemment à son encontre.

"Minute!" rétorqua le youkai tout en fouillant les multiples poches de son long manteau, dont il finit par extraire une lampe torche. Il en enclencha le faisceau lumineux avant d'à son tour franchir l'arche ténébreuse.

"Je ne vois pas dans le noir, moi, fils de Gyumao..." lança t'il d'un ton sarcastique en arrivant à la hauteur de son compagnon. [1]

Ce dernier haussa les épaules d'un air qui signifiait clairement que c'était le dernier de ses soucis avant de se retourner vers le sombre prolongement du tunnel, adressant à Dokugakuji un sourire moqueur par-dessus son épaule :

"On pourrait peut-être y aller, à présent que monsieur le monstre de seconde zone est paré pour affronter les ténèbres..."

Le brun laissa échapper un grognement faussement vexé avant de s'incliner cérémonieusement :

"Mais je vous en prie, mon prince, après vous..."

L'obscurité avala rapidement les silhouettes des deux youkais. 

"Si cette pierre est si puissante que ça... et si personne ne l'a jamais récupérée depuis je ne sais combien de centaines d'années... cet endroit doit être truffé de pièges!"

Dokugakuji avait à peine émis cette hypothèse qu'un objet lui percutait violemment la poitrine, l'envoyant bouler au sol et lui coupant le souffle en lui atterrissant dessus. Dans le même temps il sentit l'air vibrer au dessus de sa tête, accompagné d'un vrombissement de mauvaise augure suivit d'un bruit mat. Après quelques secondes d'immobilité, le poids sur sa poitrine se souleva alors qu'une voix ironique retentissait prés de son oreille :

"Bien vu, Doku!"

Saisissant le bras tendu par son  compagnon, le youkai brun se releva et jeta un coup d'œil derrière eux. Contre la paroi, il contempla la planche d'environ deux mètres de long, raccordée au plafond par une sorte de levier et, surtout, les pieux en fer dont elle était hérissée, ces derniers profondément encastrés dans la roche... Il haussa un sourcil en regardant Kou :

"Merci..."

"Pas de quoi..." rétorqua ce dernier en haussant les épaules, "C'est moi qui l'ai déclenché..."

Le prince reporta son regard vers le tunnel sombre, ses yeux réduits à deux raies luisantes :

"Il va falloir faire très attention où on met les pieds dorénavant..."

Le faisceau de sa lampe bloqué sur un petit tas de squelettes blanchis, en dessous de la planche hérissée, Doku hocha lentement la tête :

"Ouais... faisons donc ça..."

Ils avaient à peine fait quelques pas en direction du fond de la grotte qu'un grincement sonore, derrière eux, les fit se retourner d'un bond. Ils constatèrent que le piège s'était remis en place, attendant tranquillement les prochains visiteurs imprudents. Echangeant un regard, les deux youkais se remirent en marche d'un accord tacite.

Laissant dans leur sillage un réseau de pièges plus ou moins sophistiqués se réamorçant automatiquement après leur passage, ils finirent par atteindre l'extrémité du tunnel. L'air perplexe, Kougaiji passa sa main sur la paroi, en face d'eux, tandis que le faisceau de la torche de Doku en balayait les moindres anfractuosités.

"Un cul de sac??" marmonna Kou, les sourcils froncés.

"Ce serait peut-être le moment d'utiliser la formule du savant fou..." avança le brun, comme sa lampe éclairait un nouvel empilement d'os, "En espérant très fort que ça marche!"

Son compagnon hocha la tête et sorti de nouveau la feuille de Nî de sa poche. La dépliant, il en lut le contenu, tracé d'une écriture en pattes de mouche :

"_Que ce qui fut caché soit à présent révélé._

_Que de pierre parmi les pierres dissimulée,_

_A l'appel de ces mots ici prononcés,_

_Redevienne à nos yeux joyau étoilé._" 

"C'est complètement ringard..." marmonna Doku dans le silence pesant tombé après la lecture des strophes. [2]

"...Et totalement inefficace!" grogna Kou quelques secondes plus tard, froissant d'un air dégoutté le papier dans son poing avant de le laisser tomber à terre.

Il s'était déjà retourné, prêt à rebrousser chemin et à aller dire sa façon de penser à ce soit disant scientifique dégénéré lorsque Dokugakuji le rattrapa par l'épaule :

"Mate, Kou..."

Suivant le regard de son second, le prince des youkais aperçut une légère lueur verte irradier d'un amas de cailloux, en face d'eux. Le rayonnement se fit de plus en plus fort, traçant peu à peu les contours de l'une des pierres jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse à ce point insupportable qu'ils durent porter la main à leur visage pour s'en protéger les yeux. Lorsqu'ils purent de nouveau y voir clair, ils s'aperçurent que la radiation avait cessé. A leur pied, au milieu de ce qui était toujours un empilement de cailloux anodins, reposait un orbe parfait, d'un noir profond, pulsant en son centre d'une lueur verdâtre, malsaine... 

Mettant un genou en terre, Kou s'empara de l'artefact avec un murmure presque émerveillé :

"La Pierre de Domination!"

"Ca n'a pas l'air d'une légende tout compte fait, ne?!" lança Doku dans son dos.

Se redressant, Kougaiji hocha la tête, l'approuvant, avant de lui tendre l'objet. Son lieutenant l'enfouit dans l'une de ses poches avant de reprendre la parole [3] :

"Bon. On peut repartir maint...?"

Une violente secousse lui coupa la parole, l'envoyant heurter son prince qui percuta le mur avec un grognement de douleur.

"Kou?? Ca va??" s'inquiéta le youkai brun.

"Ouais..." marmonna ce dernier en se frottant le crâne, "Mais qu'est ce que c'était que...?"

Une nouvelle secousse les envoya à terre tandis que des rochers commençaient à se détacher du plafond. Relevant la tête Doku eut juste le temps de voir un énorme bloc tomber dans sa direction... et fondre totalement en entrant en contact avec une étrange barrière de flammes... Se tournant vers son prince, un sourcil haussé, il comprit que ce dernier générait un champ de protection qui s'était à présent étendu tout autour d'eux, empêchant l'éboulement de les atteindre.

Ses deux paumes en vis-à-vis irradiant une lumière rouge, Kougaiji se releva d'un bond :

"Ikso, Doku! Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici avant que tout ne s'effondre!"

Hochant la tête, le brun se dressa à ses côtés et ils se mirent à courir, traversant en sens inverse les méandres de la grotte en plein effondrement, la barrière de Kou faisant fondre jusqu'à la surface des parois, autour d'eux.

"Dis donc, t'aurais pu faire ça avant, ça nous aurait évité de perdre du temps à repérer les pièges..." remarqua Doku d'un ton ironique.

Kougaiji eut un sourire légèrement crispé.

"C'était plus drôle comme ça!" répliqua t'il d'une voix un peu essoufflée, avant de manquer tomber sous une légère secousse.

"Et puis ça demande une quantité certaine d'énergie." ajouta t'il en grimaçant sous le regard inquiet de son lieutenant.

Ce dernier lui saisit fermement les épaules, le soutenant autant qu'il le pouvait tout en continuant à courir. Ils finirent par franchir le seuil de la caverne, débouchant à l'air libre alors que, derrière eux, l'éboulement scellait définitivement le lieu où avait reposé la pierre.

A peine sorti, le prince des youkais tomba à genoux, haletant, quelques gouttes de sueurs coulant le long de son visage.

"Ca va Kou?" s'inquiéta son second, une main posée sur son épaule.

Kougaiji hocha la tête, le souffle court :

"Ouais... faut juste que... que je récupère... un peu."

Il leva la tête vers Doku, lui adressant un pâle sourire se voulant rassurant. Comme la prise sur son épaule se resserrait, protectrice, sa bouche se tordit en une expression d'ironie affectueuse.

_Décidemment, il faut toujours qu'il joue les anges gardiens..._

Sourcils froncés, Dokugakuji observait les cadavres ensanglantés de leurs deux dragons volants. A ses côtés, il vit les poings de Kougaiji se crisper et, relevant les yeux, perçut nettement le dégoût mêlé de colère dans le regard que ce dernier posait sur leurs montures atrocement lacérées. 

_Kou ne supporte pas la mort... surtout pas ce genre d'acharnement gratuit! Il aime se battre, bien sûr, mais je l'ai rarement vu tuer de sang-froid... C'est un type juste et il considère toute mort pouvant être évitée comme inutile._

Observant toujours son prince, Doku se demanda soudain ce que Gyumao penserait de son fils... 

Le démon taureau, celui que l'on surnommait "le Dieu de la Destruction", n'avait certes pas ce genre d'à priori, lui qui tuait les humains pour s'en repaître...

Décidemment, cette histoire de résurrection n'était pas franchement du goût du brun... d'autant qu'il avait connu - et apprécié - la paix entre humain et youkais. Mais Kou avait décidé de suivre sa belle-mère, sur ce coup et Doku avait décidé, il y a longtemps, de suivre Kou quoiqu'il arrive. 

Mais... si la démone n'avait pas pris en main cette résurrection... si elle n'avait pas ensorcelé Rasetsunyo pour s'adjoindre l'aide de son fils... qu'est-ce que Kou aurait décidé? Il éprouvait envers son père des sentiments confus... il n'aimait pas, Doku en était sûr, les atrocités que ce dernier avait commises, mais dans le même temps, il lui vouait une sorte d'affection admirative... celle d'un gamin envers un père puissant et craint de tous... le gamin qu'il était lorsque le dieu guerrier Nataku avait "puni" Gyumao... [4]

La voix tendue de son prince tira soudain Dokugakuji de ses réflexions :

"...ster sur nos gardes! Ceux qui ont fait ça ne doivent pas être loin..."

Le youkai approuvait silencieusement lorsqu'un cri strident déchira l'air, provenant de la falaise juste au dessus d'eux.

"Kyyyyyyyhuuuuuuuuu!!!"

Levant la tête, Doku écarquilla les yeux avant de se jeter sur Kou :

"Attention!!"

Ils roulèrent tous deux à terre alors qu'avec un fracas de tôle tordue une jeep verte atterrissait à l'endroit où ils se tenaient quelques secondes plus tôt.

"Hakkai!! Ca va pas la tête?! On saute pas une falaise avec une voiture!! T'es un vrai psychopathe de la route, sous tes airs de premier d'la classe!!" _

"Saaaannnnzzzôôôôôôôôô!! J'ai mal partooouuuuuut!! Saaannnzzzôôôôôô!!" é_è

"Hnnn... Si tu ne la fermes pas dans la seconde tu n'auras plus jamais mal nul part, baka saru!!" è_é

"Gomen nasai, mina san! Mais, avec tous ces youkais à nos trousses, nous retrouver aculés à un précipice n'était pas la meilleure des options..." ^_^

Assis par terre, Dokugakuji vit du coin de l'œil son prince laisser lourdement tomber sa tête dans sa main en marmonnant un "Ho non, pas eux..." totalement désespéré. Retenant un sourire, il reporta son attention sur la jeep, dans laquelle un gars aux cheveux longs qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien apostrophait violemment le conducteur :

"Ben, oui, c'est ça : valait mieux en finir d'un coup! Tu sais que ça se fait de consulter les gens avant un suicide collectif??!!"

L'interpellé eu un petit rire embarrassé, puis sembla s'adresser à son volant :

"Tu vas bien, Hakkuryu?!"

Des pépiements fatigués s'élevèrent du capot en réponse. 

"Kyyyhuuu kyyhuu! Kyhuuuuuu?" 

Le jeune homme sourit gentiment.

"Oui, bien sûr, tu peux te retransformer! Tu as bien mérité un peu de repos."

"Kyyyyhhuuuuuu..." soupira la voiture d'un ton soulagé.

Quelques secondes plus tard, trois des quatre occupants du tacot gisaient à terre alors que le conducteur caressait doucement un petit dragon blanc dont la tête reposait sur son épaule.

"Hakkai..." marmonna le blond vêtu d'une tenue de prêtre d'un ton dangereusement calme, une veine pulsant sur sa tempe, "tu pourrais prévenir..."

Une exclamation étonnée le coupa alors qu'il s'apprêtait manifestement à se servir d'un revolver qu'il venait de tirer de nulle part.

"Aniki??!!"

"Salut Gojyo!"

Souriant à son demi-frère de la façon la plus naturelle du monde, Doku se releva avant de tendre le bras à Kou. Comme ce dernier le saisissait et se dressait à son tour aux côtés de son second, Sanzô éleva une voix méfiante par-dessus l'épaule d'un hanyo [5] à l'air totalement ahuri. 

"Qu'est-ce que vous fichez là, vous deux?!" 

Avant qu'aucun des deux n'ait pu lui retourner sa question, un Gokû sautillant d'excitation se dressa entre eux et le bonze, dont la veine frontale recommença à pulser dangereusement.

"Kougaiji!! T'es venu te battre, hein?! Hein?! Tu me dois toujours mes intérêts de la dernière fois!!"

Kou croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et adressa au gamin bondissant sa plus belle expression de prince lassé – que Doku avait de longtemps baptisé "son air de sale gosse gâté", à la grande indignation de Yaone.

"Pas aujourd'hui, saru!"

"Ho..." s'immobilisant, Goku leva un regard déçu sur le youkai aux cheveux rouges, avant de reprendre, se fendant d'un sourire à la limite du pervers : "Mais qui t'as dit que t'avais le choix...?! Nyoibo!!"

Un bâton de combat apparut soudainement devant le jeune youkai... et tomba au sol alors que son propriétaire passait au format crêpe sous un coup de baffeur particulièrement violent.

"Baka saru!!"

"Maaaaaiiiiiiis! Saaaannnnzzzzôôôôô!!" pleurnichait le gamin lorsqu'une voix au timbre passablement énervé s'éleva de la falaise les dominant :

"Hum! Sans vouloir vous déranger..."

Sept paires d'yeux se levèrent avec un bel ensemble vers un youkai malingre, dont les longs cheveux bruns dissimulaient à demi le visage émacié. Les mains sur les hanches, il vissait sur leur groupe un regard haineux, relayé par les yeux étincelants de la bonne centaine de youkais se tenant un peu en retrait de lui. Il éleva de nouveau une voix froide :

"Vous avez traversé notre territoire sans autorisation..."

"Ho! J'ignorais qu'il fallait un bristol..." le coupa Sanzô de son habituel ton cynique. 

"Urusei!! Vous n'êtes pas en position de faire les malins!! D'autant que certains d'entre vous..." poursuivit-il en tournant son regard vers Kougaiji et son bras droit, "...ont dérobé un objet se trouvant sous la garde de mon clan depuis des siècles!"

Les deux youkais échangèrent un regard alors que le groupe de Sanzô se tournait vers eux. Doku haussa les épaules, sans se préoccuper des regards interrogateurs, voire carrément hostiles de leurs ennemis favoris :

"Au moins, on sait qui a tué nos dragons..."      

Avant que qui que ce soit ait pu réagir, une clameur guerrière retentit du haut de la colline, sous laquelle se fit de nouveau entendre la voix froide du chef de la bande :

"Pour ces crimes, il n'est qu'un châtiment : la mort!"

A ces mots, la horde hurlante se rua à l'assaut, la falaise entière semblant s'ébouler vers le groupe disparate. Echangeant des regards entendus, ces derniers se déployèrent rapidement, oubliant, une fois encore, leur rivalité pour combattre un ennemi commun. Du coin de l'œil, Doku vit Kou chanceler imperceptiblement.

_Il ne s'est pas suffisamment reposé depuis la génération du bouclier..._

Il se rapprocha de son prince, prêt à l'épauler de son mieux face à la vague vivante qui déferlait à présent sur eux.

To be continued...

Kou : "...hélas... *vois atone* dans le prochain épisode – qui n'a pas encore de titre, bonjour l'imagination de l'auteuse... – je m'en prend évidemment plein la gueule... vraiment, vous vous en voudriez de le rater..." -_-

[1] Kou : "Moi je n'ais pas besoin de torche : je suis nyctalope!!" ^_^

Gojyo : "Je le savais bien qu't'était une salope!!" -_-

Kou : "Mais noooon! Nyctalope ça veut dire que je vois dans la nuit!" ^_^;;;;

...hum... les connoisseurs auront reconnus... et pour la ptite histoire : Doku ne voit pas dans le noir, c'est un fait. Pour preuve l'épisode où il tient la vedette en compagnie de son ptit frère : il a une lampe torche (la même qu'ici d'ailleurs... d'où la preuve que cette fic est tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieuse!! ^_^;;;) pour s'éclairer dans le labyrinthe.

Pour Kou, je ne suis pas absolument sûre de sa nyctalopie mais... y'a un épisode où il a les yeux phospho dans le noir (la classe!! ^^) alors il ne m'en faut pas plus pour supposer qu'en tant que fils du puissant Gyumao, il a des dons que ne possède pas le commun des youkais... et si vous êtes pas contents, c'est pareil!! *tire la langue*

[2] A tout ceux qui penseraient la même chose que Doku, l'auteuse flemmarde qui n'a pas voulu se fouler pour ces vers (de merde, nous sommes bien d'accord...) dit des tas de choses que la censure nous oblige à ne pas retranscrire ici...

[3] Voui, passke Doku, à la limite, on veut bien croire qu'il puisse faire rentrer des tas de trucs (comme une lampe torche, par exemple...^^) dans les poches de son manteau (si, si, chuis sûre qu'il est plein de poches ce truc!! ^^)... Kou, je vois vraiment pas où il pourrait bien la planquer, la pierre, là, vu les fringues qu'il porte...

[4] Ne me demandez pas ce que ce paragraphe introspectif fout là... je n'en sais rien moi-même... ^_^;;;; 

Et pis je sais pas du tout quel âge avait Kou lorsque son père est "mort"... et comme je suis un rien sadique, ça me plaît bien de penser que c'était encore un gosse... 

[5] Métis d'humain et de youkai... comme ça qu'ils disent dans Inuyasha en tout cas! ^^ 

Gojyo : "Hum... bon, ok, chuis enfin arrivé dans cette histoire... mais bon, à part insulter Hakkai et avoir l'air con, je fais pas grand-chose, ne?!" _

T'inquiète : tu t'rattraperas dans le prochain... *sourire un rien pervers*

Gojyo, haussant un sourcil vaguement inquiet : "Pourquoi j'le sens pas..?!"

Parce que tu n'es qu'un sale kappa soupçonneux!! *nyeux angéliques sous ses cornes démoniaques*

Gojyo : "...Sanzô?! Qu'est-ce que tu lis??"

Sanzô : "Le chapitre suivant..." *veine frontale pulsant de plus en plus au fil de sa lecture... relève lentement les yeux... sort calmement son baffeur* "BAKA SARU!!!!" è_é

Gokû : *grands yeux accusateurs* "Maaaaiiiiiiis!!! J'ai rien fait moi!!"

Sanzô : "Pas à toi qu'je parles!!" *lance un coup de baffeur particulièrement sauvage*

Mais!! Aïheeeuuuu!! _ Sale bonze dégénéré!!!!

Et pis d'abord qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à prétendre que je ressemble à Gokû??!!

Gojyo *compte sur ses doigts d'un air faussement concentré* : "Tu réclame à bouffer toutes les deux heures en moyenne, tu ne ferais pas tache au milieu d'un parterre de hobbits, ta naïveté peut atteindre des sommets vertigineux et t'es trop conne pour être de mauvaise humeur plus de cinq minutes d'affilée..." *sourire moqueur* "...baka saru..."

Gokû et Flo, en chœur : "M'appelle pas comme ça, baka eno kappa!!!!" è_é

Gojyo *prenant les lecteurs à témoins* : "Ca se passe de commentaire, ne..?!"  

Maiheeeuuuu!! ^_^;;;;;;;


	3. Sort et contresorts

Auteur : Flojirô 

Tigresse.perverse@laposte.net

Kou : "Mais pitié, arrêtez de lui envoyer des commentaire!!" _

Base : Gensomaden Saiyuki.

Disons que cette histoire peut se passer à peu prés n'importe quand : soit entre les deux saisons de l'anime, soit après la fin de la 2ème... Ca n'a pas beaucoup d'importance... 

Titre : Pierres qui roulent... (pas douée pour les titres, moa... -_-)

Genre : Heeeeuuuu... ben c'est du Saiyuki, koi... déconne, baston, clopage, coups de baffeur, yaoi (à venir...)...etc... et pis, bien sûr, légère (juste c'qui faut, koi...) torture de persos innocents (ou presque) sinon, c'est pas drôle... niarck!! ^^ 

Une précision : Kougaiji est mon perso préféré, donc cette fic est pas mal centrée sur lui!! ^^

Couples : ben... rien de très original... Kou/Doku, Gojyo/Hakkai, Goku/Sanzo... et du GojyoxSanzo assez explicite à venir (j'adore ce couple pour l'attirance quasi purement physique qu'ils semblent exercer l'un sur l'autre...*sourire dégoulinant*) 

Commentaires plus ou moins utiles :

Alors, pour les quelques mots jap qui se baladent au milieu... y'en a certain que je connais à peu prés (les mêmes que tout le monde quoi... baka, onegai, arigatto, urusei... tout ça tout ça...) et d'autres que j'ai identifié à l'oreille en regardant les VO... alors, si y'a des fautes, je m'en excuse d'avance, gomen... ^_^;;;

Bon, Cass' m'a demandé des traduc' (désolée, j'ai parfois tendance à croire que tout le monde connaît les mêmes choses que moi... référentiel nombrilocentrique... ^_^;;;) alors je met ici les termes qui reviendront le plus souvent, ça m'évitera de mettre 40 renvoient au milieu du texte, c'est pas toujours agréable... 

Attention!! Je ne suis absolument pas une pro du japonais, loin s'en faut, alors il est fort possible qu'il y ait quelques erreurs...

Baka = crétin, con, abruti... y'en a encore qui connaissent pas?! ^_^;;; 

Si on rajoute la particule "ne" : bakane, ça appuie encore la signification... genre le cas désespéré, quoi... ^^

 Saru = singe... Donc, si on couple les deux on se retrouve avec le petit surnom "affectueux" attribué à ce pauvre Gokû : "baka saru", soit "con de singe"...

Gokû : "C'est beau les amis, ne?!" -_-

Teme = connard, enfoiré... ce genre de gentillesse de salons mondains quoi...

Urusei = La ferme! Ta (ou vos) gueule(s)! ... c'est l'expression favorite de Sanzo... 

Gomen nasai = pardon plus ou moins rampant... plus simplement, on dit "gomen".

Mina = tout le monde, vous tous... mina san : la même chose mais en moins familier...

Aniki = frangin... dans le sens "grand frère", je crois, mais je ne suis pas absolument sûre... 

Sumimasen = une autre façon de s'excuser... Hakkai utilise toujours celle-là, je me suis aperçue récemment...

Onegai = s'il te (vous) plaît ... Onegaishimesu, c'est la version... "plus poli" on va dire...

Les choses sérieuses commencent!! ^^ 

Torturage physique de Kou, mental de Doku et un tit chouia de morceau de lime...

Ha oui, et je m'excuse pour le nombre impressionnant de renvois pour la plupart idiots et totalement inutiles... c'est plus fort que moi, gomen!! ^_^;;;;

"Sort et contre-sorts"... me demande si c'est pas le titre d'un des chapitres de Harry Potter 5 ça... bah, c'est pas si grave, ne?! Je suis sûre que JKR me pardonnera... *zyeux de chibi irrésistibles*

Un grand merci à Seagull, ma seule et unique revieweuse préférée!!! ^_______^

Quant à ceux qui lisent et ne reviewent pas (si y'en a...) je ne les félicitent pas!! Ca prend quand même pas longtemps de marquer trois mots pour dire que vous avez lu, ne?! Onegaiii!! *zyeux de chibi irrésistibles embués de larmes*

Sort et contre-sorts

"Dites donc, ils sont pas plus coriaces que d'habitude, là?!" s'exclama Gojyo alors qu'un youkai évitait la lame de son arme d'un bon souple et en atterrissait sur la chaîne pour l'immobiliser.

"Ouais, ils sont plutôt forts... C'est cool!!" répondit joyeusement Gokû en faisant disparaître d'un coup de son bâton l'adversaire du semi humain.

"En effet : on a droit à la qualité supérieure aujourd'hui!" renchérit Hakkai, adressant à son ennemi un sourire d'excuse avant de l'anéantir d'un jet d'aura.

"Tsssss! Ils ont beau avoir un rapport qualité/prix correct, ça reste du bas de gamme!" rétorqua Sanzô, alors que deux youkais tombaient sous ses balles.

"Du bas de gamme, vraiment...??" murmura d'une voix amusé le chef de la bande qui observait attentivement le combat, un peu en dehors de la mêlée, "Attends donc que la magie de mon clan entre en œuvre pour en juger..."

Ses yeux froids ne quittèrent pas le bonze alors que les doigts de sa main droite jouaient impatiemment avec deux petites billes sombres.

"Tu feras un sujet parfait pour l'une de mes incantations, beau moine... Reste à trouver le deuxième..." 

A ces mots, son regard parcourut le champ de bataille et finit par s'arrêter sur deux youkais combattant côte à côte.

"Ca va Kou?!" s'exclama Doku alors que ce dernier venait d'esquiver de justesse la charge d'un ennemi et se relevait un peu trop lentement au goût du brun.

"Occupe-toi plutôt de toi, au lieu de jouer les mères poules!!" rétorqua Kougaiji en lançant un jet de flamme sur un youkai s'apprêtant à transpercer son lieutenant par derrière.

Le brun hocha la tête et retourna à son combat, non sans un dernier regard inquiet sur les traits tirés de son prince.

Deux yeux scrutateurs s'étrécirent de satisfaction alors qu'une voix froide murmurait :

"Voici donc notre deuxième candidat... ne reste qu'à attendre le moment propice!" sa main se serra fermement autour de ses étranges armes et ils s'avança discrètement au travers de ses hommes.

Une tige de métal précédée d'une lame en croissant de lune frôla le visage de Sanzô et s'enfonça dans le youkai qui tentait de l'attaquer par l'arrière. Ce dernier explosa en poussière sur un cri d'agonie alors que le moine tirait une balle qui sectionna net plusieurs cheveux rouges.

"Fait gaffe à c'que tu fais avec ton jouet, baka kappa!"

"De quoi?!" s'exclama le demi youkai avec colère "Tu peux toujours te brosser pour que je lève à nouveau le p'tit doigt pour ta belle gueule, moine débauché!!... Hu?... Ne, Sanzô?? Ca va??"

Le bonze leva sur lui un étrange regard vide...

"Au suivant à présent." marmonna le chef ennemi en s'effaçant derrière ses hommes tout en lançant un regard appréciateur à l'étrange petite tâche noirâtre s'étalant sur la chevelure blonde. Sa main se referma plus étroitement sur la dernière de ses perles obscures.

"Gojyo! Que se passe t'il??" s'inquiéta Hakkai en voyant le demi humain passer sa main à plusieurs reprises devant le visage impassible du moine.

"J'en sais rien... il était en train de m'engueuler et... Hey!! Mais ça va pas non?!" le bond de Gojyo ne fut pas suffisamment rapide pour éviter la balle qui lui lacéra la manche gauche, faisant jaillir le sang de son bras.

"Sanzô!!" s'exclama Hakkai d'un ton de reproche, "Que..?" 

Une voix rauque lui coupa la parole, s'élevant de leur droite :

"Doku!! Qu'est-ce qui te prend??! Yargh!"

Le prince des youkais vint s'étaler à leurs pieds, son lieutenant se dressant à quelques pas de lui et arborant le même regard vide que le moine. Kougaiji se releva péniblement, se tenant les côtes et leva sur son second une expression hésitant entre la colère et l'incompréhension.

"Doku..." gronda t'il d'un ton menaçant alors que ce dernier s'avançait vers lui, sabre dressé.

Un rire narquois s'éleva et leurs yeux se tournèrent vers un rocher, sur lequel se dressait le chef ennemi.

"C'est inutile!" affirma celui-ci d'un ton satisfait, "Les mots ne les atteignent plus : ils sont sous l'emprise de mon sort!"

"Ha ouais?!" marmonna Gojyo en évitant une nouvelle rafale, "Et elle dure combien de temps, ta p'tite manip' minable?!"

"Ho, n'ayez crainte, ils reviendront rapidement à eux..." affirma le youkai d'un ton doucereux, "...une fois qu'ils vous auront tué..."

"Quoi?!" le sabre de Dokugakuji mordit le sol à deux pas de son prince, qui leva vers l'ennemi un regard flamboyant de colère.

"Hé oui, c'est ainsi que fonctionne ce sort : il les oblige à tuer la dernière personne dont ils ont croisé le regard avant d'être affecté par lui... ça demande une certaine précision de la part de l'utilisateur, bien sûr... mais c'est très efficace!!" un sourire pervers étira les lèvres du monstre, "Autrement dit : deux d'entre vous vont mourir des mains de leur ami... il n'est pas d'autre issue."

"Temeeeeee!!" 

Gokû bondit de la mêlée, son bâton dressé, prenant clairement le jeteur du sort pour cible. Mais une trentaine de youkais s'interposèrent en un instant tandis qu'un nouveau sourire tordait le visage de leur chef.

"Me tuer ne résoudrait rien : une fois le sort lancé, il ne dépend plus de moi... Et puis, mes hommes savent quoi faire : ils vont s'occuper tranquillement de toi et de l'utilisateur d'aura pendant que les autres vont s'entretuer gentiment... n'est-ce pas délicieux??"

Gokû poussa un grognement de haine mais il ne pu atteindre le rocher : ses opposants se montraient coriaces et force lui fut de se concentrer sur son combat et d'oublier pour un temps le sourire si énervant du chef de bande.

Hakkai faisait de même de son côté, confronté lui aussi à une trentaine d'ennemis qui se montraient fort habiles à éviter ses coups tout en l'attaquant de toutes parts.

_So__ desune... Gojyo... je ne peux pas t'aider mais... tâche de ne pas blesser Sanzô... et de ne pas te faire tuer par lui... onegai..._

Plongeant à terre, Kougaiji évita une nouvelle fois le sabre de son lieutenant, qui brassa l'air juste au dessus de lui. Se relevant d'un bond souple, il fit face à son adversaire, haletant, les sourcils froncés.

"Doku!! Arrête ça!! Je ne veux pas te faire de mal!!"

Pour toute réponse, le youkai brun chargea férocement vers son prince, sabre en avant. Ce dernier l'esquiva mais Dokugakuji volta rapidement, revint à l'assaut et fit effectuer à son arme un arc de cercle meurtrier qui, cette fois, et malgré le recul réflexe de ce dernier, imprima une zébrure écarlate sur le torse de Kougaiji. Le fils de Gyumao grimaça... en temps normal, il était plus fort que Doku mais il s'était épuisé à générer ce fichu bouclier et à présent... 

_Je n'arriverai pas à l'arrêter sans le tuer... Mais... je ne peux pas faire une chose pareille!! Il est manipulé..._

Voyant le sabre de son lieutenant s'abattre violemment sur lui il leva les bras, paumes en avant, en marmonnant une incantation. La lame se trouva stoppée par une sphère enflammée à moins de quelques centimètres des mains de Kougaiji. Celui-ci ouvrit alors les bras, libérant la puissance de son sort :

"Kaii!"

Dokugakuji fut propulsé dans les airs par une flamme rugissante. Il s'écrasa à terre alors que son arme allait se planter dans le sol, dix bons mètres derrière lui. Le souffle court, Kougaiji vit le youkai brun se relever lentement, l'avant de sa veste sérieusement roussi et son visage arborant des traînées noirâtres. Levant la tête, il poussa en direction de son prince un rugissement de rage qui découvrit des crocs inquiétants, tendant vers lui de façon menaçante ses mains terminées par des griffes acérées. Kou eut un mouvement de recul instinctif.

_Il... il a repris son apparence de monstre à part entière...  _[1]

Il n'eut pas le temps de penser davantage que le youkai se ruait vers lui. Il stoppa dans les siennes les mains de son second, leurs doigts s'emmêlant, leurs paumes entrant en contact. Kougaiji grimaça en sentant des griffes s'enfoncer dans le dos de ses mains tandis qu'il luttait farouchement pour ne pas perdre pied sous la force de son adversaire. Il leva les yeux vers lui, par delà les mèches rouges que la sueur lui collait au visage, et croisa un regard éteint, effroyablement vide...

"Do...Doku!!" souffla t'il en un appel désespéré, presque implorant.

Un sourire malsain tordit les lèvres du brun qui accentua violemment la pression de sa main droite. Kougaiji poussa un hurlement de douleur alors que son poignet se tordait en un angle impossible avec un craquement sinistre. En une fraction de seconde, alors que la main de son lieutenant se libérait de son étreinte flasque, les mots d'invocation vinrent à l'esprit de Kou...

_Non! Je ne peux pas! Je ne veux pas le tuer!! Je..._

Une douleur fulgurante lui déchira soudain le ventre et le hurlement qu'il sentait monter dans sa gorge fut noyé par un flot de sang. Il se plia en deux, secoué d'une toux rauque, vomissant le liquide carmin qui lui encombrait la gorge. Malgré tout, quelque chose l'empêcha de tomber à terre, une chose qui le faisait terriblement souffrir... fixant tant bien que mal son regard trouble, il contempla, presque avec étonnement, le bras enfoncé jusqu'au coude dans son abdomen. 

Relevant la tête avec difficulté, Kougaiji vit le sourire pervers de Doku s'élargir juste avant que ce dernier ne retire son bras d'un mouvement sec. [2] De nouveau, une douleur insupportable lui traversa le corps. Un nouveau flot de sang jaillit de sa bouche et il s'agrippa désespérément au devant de la veste de son second, tentant de focaliser sur le sien son regard de plus en plus vague. [3]

"Do...Do...ku..." 

Une étincelle de reconnaissance s'alluma dans les yeux éteints qui accrochèrent soudain les siens.

"Kou??" murmura le youkai d'un ton perdu.

Un pâle sourire naquit sur les lèvres ensanglantées du prince des youkais avant que son regard ne se perde définitivement.

"Kou??" 

Comme au sortir d'un rêve, le youkai brun cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, tentant de chasser l'étrange brouillard dans lequel lui semblait se perdre son esprit. Il vit un sourire douloureux étirer une bouche couverte de sang, deux yeux aux prunelles améthyste rouler dans leurs orbites... il sentit la prise sur sa veste se relâcher, un corps glisser le long du sien...

"Kou!!"

La brume enveloppant son esprit se déchira soudain et il rattrapa son prince, refermant ses bras autour du torse mince.

"Kou!! Qu'est-ce que..??" 

Une note de panique perçait dans sa voix qui se brisa lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur la plaie aux lèvres déchiquetées tranchant horriblement la peau halée. Il prit une inspiration saccadée, douloureuse.

_Que..? Qui..?_

Des images fugaces traversèrent son esprit... irréelles... ou trop réelles... Il secoua farouchement la tête en vue de chasser ce cauchemar éveillé... Son regard se posa sur sa main droite, plaquée contre le dos de son prince. Il la leva lentement... observant d'un œil incrédule le liquide sombre couvrant son bras jusqu'au coude... son regard le remontant pour se fixer sur les griffes... dégoulinantes de sang... [4] Sa respiration se fit hachée, oppressée alors que les images tourbillonnaient de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus claires...    

"Non..." un murmure rauque, quasi inaudible lui échappa alors qu'il tombait à genoux serrant contre lui le corps ensanglanté.

_Non... Kou... ho non!! Pardonne moi, je... ce n'est pas... je... ne... Kou..._

"NNNNOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!"

_Jien?!_

Gojyo se retourna d'un bond, arme dressée, prêt à secourir son frère... son regard tomba sur ce dernier, prostré à terre, tenant entre ses bras un Kougaiji manifestement bien amoché.

_Est-ce... est-ce qu'il l'a vraiment tué??_

Un cri d'alerte le tira brusquement de ses pensées :

"Gojyo!! Attent..!"

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'une douleur fracassante explosait dans sa tête, noyant les dernières paroles d'Hakkai. Sonné, le semi humain tomba à genoux, sentant ses cheveux s'engluer au dessus de son oreille gauche. 

"Ksoooo..." marmonna t'il avant d'effectuer un roulé-boulé maladroit, évitant cette fois la balle qui ricocha au sol à deux pas de lui. 

Se redressant sur un genoux en s'appuyant sur son arme, il éleva une voix mal assurée tout en surveillant des yeux le moine blond.

"Hé, Hakkai!! Trouve quelque chose, tu veux?... J'ai pas des velléité de martyre, moi..."

Le youkai aux yeux verts pulvérisa son ennemi le plus proche avant de répondre.

"Je crois que tu n'auras pas besoin d'aller jusque là, Gojyo." il jeta un bref regard au corps inanimé du prince des youkais avant de poursuivre : "Il n'était pas mort lorsque Dokugakuji san a repris ses esprits... Peut-être qu'il suffit d'un gros choc?... Et puis..."

"Et puis??" le pressa le hanyo en observant le bonze s'avancer lentement vers lui, revolver pointé.

"Sanzô lutte contre les effets du sort, j'en suis persuadé!!" [5]

Comme le demi youkai avait un reniflement peu convaincu, la voix du brun se fit plus pressante.

"Il aurait pu te tuer, Gojyo! Il y a quelques minutes, tu aurais pu mourir s'il l'avait vraiment voulu!! Je pense que sa volonté est suffisamment forte pour s'opposer à cette incantation... [5'] Il faudrait juste... un déclic... un choc... pour qu'il revienne totalement à lui-même!"

Un grognement émana du youkai aux yeux écarlates, toujours à demi agenouillé.

"Un déclic??!! Bon sang, Hakkai, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'je fasse au juste??!!"

"Je n'en sais rien..." répondit celui-ci d'un ton impuissant avant de reprendre, alarmé : "Gojyo!!"

Mais, cette fois, le hanyo n'avait pas quitté son adversaire des yeux et était prêt à réagir. Lâchant son arme, il s'élança sur le moine, debout au-dessus de lui et captura ses mains dans les siennes, réorientant le canon menaçant du revolver, la balle lui étant destiné allant se perdre dans l'azur. 

Sous l'impact de la charge du semi humain, les deux adversaires se retrouvèrent au sol, le moine allongé sur le dos, prisonnier du poids de son adversaire, ses bras maintenus de part et d'autre de sa tête par les poings fermement serrés autour de ses poignets. [6]

Gojyo sentit le bonze tenter de se libérer de son étreinte... mais il n'était, après tout, qu'un humain, la force que lui-même tirait de son côté youkai faisait la différence. C'est alors qu'il se rendit soudain compte de la position dans laquelle tous deux se trouvaient [7] : ses mains tenant fermement les poignets du blond, son corps reposant de tout son poids sur le sien... Son débit cardiaque s'accéléra sensiblement alors que le moine luttait de nouveau pour se libérer, tendant tout son corps en dessous de lui...

_Baka__!! C'est vraiment pas le moment de penser à ce genre de... minute... un choc, ne?!_

Un sourire pervers se dessina sur le visage du hanyo et, comme Sanzô se cambrait de nouveau, il se laissa peser encore davantage contre lui avant de capturer violemment ses lèvres entre les siennes...

Brutale, la langue de Gojyo força le passage entre les dents serrées, approfondissant le baiser, recherchant celle de l'autre, sa bouche torturant la sienne, se jouant de ses tentatives de fuite. Le torse du youkai se souleva légèrement tandis que ses hanches se mouvaient d'avant en arrière contre le corps de l'humain. Un léger gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres, toujours aux prises avec celles du moine et son étreinte sur les poignets fins se relâcha sensiblement. [8]

N'attendant manifestement que cela, Sanzô libéra brusquement ses bras et, posant ses mains sur la poitrine haletante du hanyo, le repoussa violemment avant de se relever d'un bond. 

Assis au sol, Gojyo secouait la tête, s'efforçant de s'éclaircir les idées, de reprendre une respiration normale, de réprimer les battements rapides de son cœur propageant à travers son corps entier une chaleur inopportune... lorsqu'une grêle de coups s'abattit soudain sur lui, chacun ponctuant un mot prononcé d'une voix ayant dépassée le stade de la colère noire :

"REFAIT... UNE... SEULE... FOIS... CE... GENRE... DE... CHOSE... ET... TU... MEURS... KONO... BAKA... ENO... KAPPA!!!!!" 

Se protégeant tant bien que mal de ses deux bras repliés au dessus de sa tête, le hanyo laissa échapper petit un rire mi-nerveux mi-moqueur, tachant d'oublier cette douleur sourde dans ses reins, avant de lancer d'un ton plaintif :

"Hé, Hakkai! Trouve autre chose : ce sale moine dégénéré veut toujours me tuer!!"

Un rire léger lui répondit, qui se retrouva coupé par une voix froide :

"Il a réussi à briser mon sort... impressionnant vraiment... mais il n'est qu'un humain!!" un sourire cruel se dessina sur ses lèvres fines tandis que le youkai poursuivait, s'adressant directement à Sanzô : "Dommage pour toi, beau blond, mais ce sort est bien trop puissant pour un humain..." son sourire s'élargit alors qu'il terminait "...Tu vas mourir..."

Ses yeux améthyste fixés sur ceux de son ennemi, la bouche du moine se tordit en une expression de dégoût cynique tandis qu'il pointait tranquillement son arme.

"Toi d'abord, teme..." [9]

Lança t'il d'une voix froide alors que son doigt pressait la détente. Son adversaire explosa en cendres sur un dernier rire moqueur. Son bras retomba lentement le long de son corps et il resta debout quelques secondes, immobile, avant de tomber à genoux, sa tête se courbant sur sa poitrine.

_Sanzô..._

Avant que Gojyo n'ait eu le temps de se relever, un cri déchira l'air :

"Saaaaannnnnnzzzzôôôôôôôôôôô!!!!"

Le peu de youkai encore debout en face de Gokû disparut en quelques secondes, leurs cris d'agonie ne s'étant pas encore éteint que le gamin était agenouillé devant le bonze, ses grands yeux dorés emplis d'inquiétude, lui secouant doucement l'épaule.

"Ne!! Sanzô!! Ca va??!! Répond moi!! Sanzôôôôôô!!"    

"URUSEI!!!"

Un coup de baffeur s'abattit sur le malheureux Gokû alors que le moine levait sur lui un regard cerné dans lequel brillait néanmoins une très nette lueur d'énervement.

"Arrête de beugler comme ça!! Kono baka saru!!"

Rassuré sur l'état du blond, Gojyo se détourna sur un sourire mi-moqueur mi-affectueux et chercha Hakkai des yeux. Ce dernier en avait lui aussi terminé avec ses adversaires et se dirigeait à présent vers les seules autres personnes encore en vie autour d'eux...

Gojyo vit son frère lever vers l'ancien humain un visage noyé de larmes. Son cœur fit un bond douloureux dans sa poitrine alors que ses souvenirs envahissaient sa mémoire... souvenirs de la dernière fois où il avait vu ce même visage semblablement ravagé... au-dessus du corps sans vie de sa mère... 

Le semi humain se leva et, s'approchant lentement du groupe, vint poser une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son frère. Ce dernier ne quitta pas des yeux Hakkai, qui s'était agenouillé devant lui et posait une main délicate sur le cou de Kougaiji. Par réflexe, l'étreinte protectrice de Doku se referma encore davantage autour du corps de son prince alors que le youkai aux yeux verts prenait la parole :

"Il est encore en vie. Dokugakuji san, posez le au sol, oneigaishimesu... Je peux peut-être faire quelque chose pour lui."

Comme le brun ne faisait pas un geste, serrant toujours Kou contre lui, Gojyo accentua un peu la pression de sa main sur son épaule avant d'élever une voix étonnamment douce :

"Laisse le faire, aniki. Il peut le sauver."

Son frère leva sur lui un regard perdu et il planta fermement ses yeux écarlates dans les siens.

"Jien... Fais moi confiance!"

La mention de son ancien nom sembla rendre au youkai un semblant de lucidité et, se détournant du hanyo, il fixa son regard dans les yeux verts d'Hakkai, qui hocha doucement la tête avec un sourire rassurant. Relâchant lentement son étreinte, Doku déposa délicatement le corps inanimé de Kougaiji sur le sol, entre lui et l'ancien humain. Un sanglot rauque lui échappa alors que l'une de ses mains venait caresser le front de son prince, rejetant tendrement en arrière les mèches humides striant le visage exsangue. 

"Gomen nasai..." murmura t'il faiblement avant de s'écarter légèrement, sous l'impulsion de la main de son jeune frère.

Hakkai appliqua ses mains au dessus du torse mince et ferma les yeux alors qu'une lueur émeraude irradiait de ses paumes ouvertes. Ses sourcils se froncèrent imperceptiblement et Gojyo raffermit encore sa prise sur l'épaule de son aîné... lorsque Hakkai fronçait les sourcils, c'était rarement bon signe...

Une éternité sembla s'écouler avant que la lueur verte ne s'estompe lentement et que l'ancien humain ne relève sur eux des yeux soulignés de cernes. Sous la veste de cuir, la poitrine de Kougaiji se soulevait régulièrement, mais la blessure, sur son ventre, ouvrait toujours ses lèvres déchiquetées et sanglantes.

"Sumimasen..." murmura Hakkai d'une voix épuisée, ses yeux verts emplis de culpabilité "Il avait de graves blessures internes... Je n'ai rien pu faire de mieux... Il est sauf mais... il va lui falloir des soins... rapidement..."

Grimaçant, il posa une main au sol pour se soutenir tandis que son regard implorait le pardon d'un Dokugakuji n'ayant d'yeux que pour le visage apaisé de son prince. Ce fut Gojyo qui éleva une voix pleine de reproche amical.

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Hakkai?! Tu as fait plus que ton mieux, comme d'habitude!!"

Quittant son frère, le hanyo vint s'agenouiller aux côtés de l'ancien humain au moment même où le bras de ce dernier cessait de le soutenir. Réceptionnant son ami contre sa poitrine, Gojyo eut un soupir à mi-chemin entre la lassitude et l'exaspération.

"Hakkai... t'en as encore fait trop..!" 

Le visage enfouit contre le torse du hanyo, le brun laissa échapper un petit rire d'excuse.

"Sumimasen..."

"Et pis arrête de t'excuser tout le temps, ça devient lourd!!"

S'exclama le semi youkai d'un ton faussement  énervé tout en refermant autour de son ami une étreinte protectrice. S'abandonnant à la fatigue, Hakkai se laissa aller contre la poitrine réconfortante, fermant les yeux avec un soupir de bien être. [10]

"Kou..?"

Un murmure inquiet fit lever une paire d'yeux écarlates. Par-dessus la tête d'Hakkai, Gojyo contempla son frère. Ce dernier avait repris délicatement Kougaiji contre lui, l'un de se bras passant sous les genoux du prince, le second entourant les épaules minces. Un nouveau murmure brisé lui échappa :

"Kou... s'il te plait... réveille-toi... pardonne-moi... Kou..." [11]

Le hanyo se mordit les lèvres face à la détresse de son aîné. Le voir ainsi prostré, lui qui s'était toujours montré si fort, sûr de lui, tellement inébranlable, tellement "grand frère"... c'était plus que le semi humain n'en pouvait supporter. Comme il détournait brusquement son regard, il sentit Hakkai bouger légèrement contre lui. L'ancien humain éleva une voix pleine de gentillesse et de réconfort en direction du youkai brun :

"Ca ira pour lui, Dokugakuji san... Il faut seulement panser ses blessures et le laisser se reposer... Ramenez-le à Hôtô [12], Yaone san aura tôt fait de le remettre sur pied."

Mais Doku leva sur eux un regard mêlé de culpabilité et d'impuissance avant de répondre d'une voix douloureuse :

"Nos dragons volants ont été tués... Je n'ais aucun moyen de le ramener... Je... je ne peux rien faire pour lui..."

Son étreinte se crispa sur le corps de son prince et il baissa la tête, dérobant son regard aux yeux de ses interlocuteurs. Un silence pesant régna quelques secondes, avant d'être rompu par un "kyyyyhuuuuuu!!" accusateur. 

Hakkuryu se posa sur l'épaule de Gojyo et donna un petit coup de tête à Hakkai, toujours blotti contre le semi humain.

"Kyhu kyhu!!" 

"Hey, tu vois, lui aussi est d'accord pour dire que t'en fais toujours trop!!"

Ricana le hanyo alors que l'ancien humain riait doucement tout en caressant la tête du petit dragon. Les yeux de Gojyo se portèrent soudain vers son frère, étreignant toujours désespérément Kougaiji, avant de revenir sur le volatile ronronnant de bonheur sous les caresses de son maître. [13]

"Hey, dis donc, la bestiole?! Tu serai foutue de trimbaler deux personnes en plus??"

Le dragon leva vers lui un regard furieux avant de l'apostropher violemment :

"Kyhu kyhu kyhuuuu kyyyhuuu!!!" _

Deux paires d'yeux écarlates s'affrontèrent alors que Hakkai traduisait au semi humain d'une voix partagée entre l'amusement et un certain reproche :

"Il veux que tu cesse de l'appeler "bestiole"..." 

"Ouais? Ben je prend ça pour un oui!!" lança le hanyo sans quitter l'animal des yeux. 

Ce dernier s'envola sur un dernier "Kyhuu!!" offensé et effectua quelques tours au-dessus d'eux avant d'aller se percher sur l'épaule de Dokugakuji. Courbant son long cou, il frotta doucement sa tête contre celle du prince des youkai tout en kyhukyhutant tristement. [14]

"Ca, c'est un oui..."

Murmura Hakkai avec un doux sourire à destination de Gojyo. Ce dernier se redressa, passant le bras de son ami par-dessus son épaule pour le soutenir.

"Hey, aniki! On vous dépose quelque part??"

Un clin d'œil appuya l'invitation alors qu'une expression d'intense soulagement passait sur le visage aux traits tirés du youkai.    

To be continued... sisisi!! ^^

Kou : "Maaaiiiiis!! Pitié, arrêtez-la!!!!" -_-

Gojyo : "Bon, ben, cette feignasse a pas encore écrit le prochain chapitre... enfin, pas de panique hein : la connaissant elle va pas s'arrêter avant de m'avoir concocté au moins un vrai lime avec le bonze dépravé!! *sourire pervers* Bon, ben, j'vous tiens au courant..." 

[1] Bon, alors là, je suis vraiment pas sûre, mais alors pas sûre du tout!! ^_^;;;

Je sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais... Doku a pas de griffes!!! O_o Sa mère en avait pourtant, hein, et j'étais persuadé que c'était une caractéristique obligée des youkais... à tel point qu'il a fallut que je m'amuse à faire des captures d'écran pour m'apercevoir enfin de cet étrange état de fait... 

Le problème, c'est que moi, et ben j'en ais besoin, là, qu'il ait des griffes, le Doku (enfin, besoin... je voyait bien une des scène suivante avec des griffes quoi!) Alors, hein, bon, licence de fanfictionneuse, na!! *tire la langue*  

[2] Alors là, j'ai hésité à mettre "son membre", pour éviter la répétition... et pis je me suis dit qu'avec des pervers tels que vous, ça risquait d'être mal interprété... *expression angélique de la pure sage et innocente fanficeuse qu'aurait, elle, jamais pensé à ça!!*

[3] Bon, ben, valà... maintenant, vous savez pourquoi je voulais absolument que Doku ait des griffes... Sadique??!! Moooaaaaa???!!! *grands yeux innocents copyrighté chibi Gokû (version Gaiden, koa)*

[4] Ca aussi, c'est une scène que je voyais bien... *tâche de garder son air innocent malgré le sourire sadique menaçant de lui faire trois fois le tour de la figure*  

[5] et [5'] Ca va Ziel, satisfaite??!! Ttttsss... et vous allez voir qu'elle va encore trouver le moyen de râler...

[6] Huuuu... *visualisation* ...Miam!! *sourire dégoulinant*

[7] Oui, faut l'excuser : il est un peu long à la détente mais bon, hein, au beau milieu d'un combat, comme ça, c'est pas toujours la première chose à laquelle on pense... 

Homura : "Ha sisi, j't'assure!!" ^^

Toi t'es un pervers au cas désespéré, c'est pas pareil!! -_-;;;

[8] Gojyo : "Atta... j'voudrais être sûr d'avoir tout saisit, là... En gros, chuis en train de m'exciter tout seul sur le moine dégénéré..?!" O_o

C'est exactement ça!! T'as tout compris!! ^________^ 

Gojyo : "...je déteste les fanfictionneuses..!!" _

[9] Sanzô : "C'est quoi cette réplique à deux balles??" _;;;

Hi... ^_^;;;;;; ... réminiscence d'un des opus de l'"Arme fatale"...

*BLAM!*

Mais!!! Aïheeeeeuuuuuuu!!! _

[10] Kawaii!! ^_______^

[11] Doku : "J'ai l'air d'un crétin, là..." -_-

Mais naaaaannnnn!! T'es adorable!! ^______^

Doku : "..." -_-;;;;;

[12] Le nom de la forteresse des partisans de Gyumao, si je ne m'abuse...

[13] Ben quoi??!! Pourquoi qu'un dragon pourrait pas ronronner d'abord??!! 

Gojyo : "Laissez tomber, faut pas la contrarier... paraît que dans son cas, ça peut être dangereux..." -_-

[14] Ka..!

Gojyo : "...waii!! Oui, ça va, on sait..." -_-

Gojyo : "Bon, il est tard, elle s'est levée à 6h pour son exam... on va peut-être échapper aux dialogues débiles ce soir?!" *regard plein d'espoir*

Hakkai *sourire désolé* : "Hum... je n'en serai pas si sûr à ta place..." *mouvement de tête en direction des deux autres membres du groupe*

Gokû *grands yeux innocents, tirant avec insistance sur la manche du moine* : "Ne? Sanzô? Pourquoi Gojyo t'a embrassé?? Dis?? Il t'a pris pour une fille à cause de la robe??"

*BLAM*

Sanzô : "Baka saru!!!!" ##_##

Doku *l'air passablement énervé* : "Et pis d'abord, de quel droit cette bestiole piaillante se permet-elle de faire des câlins à MON Kou??!!" _

*convergence de trois regards médusés vers le youkai*

Gojyo : "Aniki?? Tu vas quand même pas me dire que t'es jaloux d'Hakkuryu??!!" O_o

Doku : "Ne??!! Hakkuryu??!! Non mais tu me prend pour qui, baka!!" *balance une baffe à son p'tit frère*

Kou : "Hum... il a juste confondu les fics c'est tout..." -_-;;;;;

*nouvelle cible aux trois regards de plus en plus paumés*

Kou *soupir blasé* : "La dingue, là... ben elle est en cours d'écriture d'un one-shot... *baisse la voix et rougie comme une tomate blette* un... moixlesinge... la honte!!" ##-_-##

Sanzô *regard figé* : "..." *BLAMBLAMBLAMBLAMBLAM!!!* "BAKA SARUUUUUU!!!"

Mais heeeeeuuuuuu!!!! _ Chuis une fanfictionneuse martyrisée!!!! 

Gojyo : "C'est vrai ça! Que fait la SPA??!!"

Hakkai : "Hé bien sur ce, je vais récupérer tout ce petit monde avant qu'ils ne s'entretuent... Oyasumi, mina san!!" ^_^


	4. Guérison

Auteur : Flojirô 

Tigresse.perverse@laposte.net

Kou : "Mais pitié, arrêtez de lui envoyer des commentaire!!" _

Base : Gensomaden Saiyuki.

Disons que cette histoire peut se passer à peu prés n'importe quand : soit entre les deux saisons de l'anime, soit après la fin de la 2ème... Ca n'a pas beaucoup d'importance... 

Titre : Pierres qui roulent... (pas douée pour les titres, moa... -_-)

Genre : Heeeeuuuu... ben c'est du Saiyuki, koi... déconne, baston, clopage, coups de baffeur, yaoi (à venir...)...etc... et pis, bien sûr, légère (juste c'qui faut, koi...) torture de persos innocents (ou presque) sinon, c'est pas drôle... niarck!! ^^ 

Une précision : Kougaiji est mon perso préféré, donc cette fic est pas mal centrée sur lui!! ^^

Couples : ben... rien de très original... Kou/Doku, Gojyo/Hakkai, Goku/Sanzo... et du GojyoxSanzo assez explicite à venir (j'adore ce couple pour l'attirance quasi purement physique qu'ils semblent exercer l'un sur l'autre...*sourire dégoulinant*) 

Commentaires plus ou moins utiles :

Alors, pour les quelques mots jap qui se baladent au milieu... y'en a certain que je connais à peu prés (les mêmes que tout le monde quoi... baka, onegai, arigatto, urusei... tout ça tout ça...) et d'autres que j'ai identifié à l'oreille en regardant les VO... alors, si y'a des fautes, je m'en excuse d'avance, gomen... ^_^;;;

Bon, Cass' m'a demandé des traduc' (désolée, j'ai parfois tendance à croire que tout le monde connaît les mêmes choses que moi... référentiel nombrilocentrique... ^_^;;;) alors je met ici les termes qui reviendront le plus souvent, ça m'évitera de mettre 40 renvoient au milieu du texte, c'est pas toujours agréable... 

Attention!! Je ne suis absolument pas une pro du japonais, loin s'en faut, alors il est fort possible qu'il y ait quelques erreurs...

Baka = crétin, con, abruti... y'en a encore qui connaissent pas?! ^_^;;; 

Si on rajoute la particule "ne" : bakane, ça appuie encore la signification... genre le cas désespéré, quoi... ^^

Saru = singe... Donc, si on couple les deux on se retrouve avec le petit surnom "affectueux" attribué à ce pauvre Gokû : "baka saru", soit "con de singe"...

Gokû : "C'est beau les amis, ne?!" -_-

Teme = connard, enfoiré... ce genre de gentillesse de salons mondains quoi...

Urusei = La ferme! Ta (ou vos) gueule(s)! ... c'est l'expression favorite de Sanzo... 

Korosu = Je vais te (vous) tuer! ... en principe je crois que l'expression entière c'est "omae o korosu" (merci Heero! ^^) mais Sanzô dis toujours "korosu!!" tout court...

Gomen nasai = pardon plus ou moins rampant... plus simplement, on dit "gomen".

Mina = tout le monde, vous tous... mina san : la même chose mais en moins familier...

Aniki = frangin... dans le sens "grand frère", je crois, mais je ne suis pas absolument sûre... 

Sumimasen = une autre façon de s'excuser... Hakkai utilise toujours celle-là, je me suis aperçue récemment...

Onegai = s'il te (vous) plaît ... Onegai shimesu, c'est la version... "plus poli" on va dire...

Arigatto = merci... arigatto gosaimesu ben pareil, c'est plus "poli"... plus fort aussi je crois...

Ikso = en avant! Go! On y va! ... ce genres de trucs...

Haha me = mère ... pas sûr de celui là... mais ça ressemble à ça en tout cas...

Autres commentaires : ... j'aime pas trop ce chapitre... _ ... il se passe pas grand-chose et je le trouve pas terrible... vous êtes prévenus!

Kou : "Ouais, ben ça doit être passke j'en prend pas trop plein la tronche, pour une fois... C'est son côté sadique qu'est frustrée." 

*réfléchit* Mouais, y'a peut-être un peu de ça... Bah, pas grave : mon côté sadique se rattrapera sur le prochain chapitre! *grand sourire*

Kou : "... je hais ma vie ... -_- "

Pour Seagull : Copine??? O_o T'as reçu mon comment' sur ton one-shot?? Passke le mail que je t'ai envoyé juste avant m'est revenu alors je voudrai pas que tu crois que je t'oublie... Si tu lis ça envois moi un tit mail pour me rassurer!! é_è 

Guérison

Une voix fatiguée s'éleva au dessus du ronronnement du moteur.

"Prends à droite à la prochaine intersection... on n'est plus très loin du village."

Deux yeux écarlates quittèrent quelques instant la route faiblement éclairée par le faisceau des phares, jetant au passager un bref regard de reproche.

"Hakkai... Je t'ais dis de te reposer! La bestiole et moi on contrôle parfaitement la situation!!"

Un long "Kyyyhhuuuuuuu!!" désapprobateur s'éleva du capot, n'ayant d'autre effet que de faire ricaner le semi humain tandis que son copilote secouait doucement la tête avec un sourire résigné. Le silence tomba de nouveau dans la jeep, jusqu'à ce que devant eux la route ne se sépare en deux branches et que le conducteur ne choisisse celle de gauche.

"Gojyo... il aurait fallut prendre à droite..." fit remarquer l'ancien humain tout en jetant un nouveau coup d'œil à la carte qu'il tenait sur ses genoux. 

Délaissant de nouveau la piste, le hanyo tourna la tête vers son ami, une étincelle d'amusement dans son regard écarlate tandis que sa main, quittant le volant, faisait effectuer un quart de tour à la feuille sur laquelle Hakkai vissait toujours un regard perplexe.

"Tu vois? Maintenant c'est à gauche..." lança Gojyo tout en reportant son attention sur la route, un immense sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

L'obscurité ne parvint pas à dissimuler la rougeur qui monta soudain aux joues du brun, qui sourit d'un air confus.

"Ha... c'est exact..."

Le métis ne pu retenir un éclat de rire avant de lancer d'une voix moqueuse :

"T'as jamais été foutu de lire un plan, Hakkai!! Je me demande sans arrêt pourquoi on te laisse toujours choisir la route... On doit aimer faire des détours, j'vois qu'ça..." [1]

"Kyhu kyhu kyhu kyhu kyhuuuuu!!!" protesta le capot avec véhémence alors que l'ancien humain rougissait de plus belle.

"Cherche pas à nier, la bestiole..!" marmonna Gojyo en sortant une cigarette de sa poche, "Ton maître a strictement aucun sens de l'orientation et tu le sais au moins aussi bien que moi..."

Un "Kyhuu!!" buté s'éleva alors que le semi youkai allumait sa cigarette, tirant une longue bouffée avant de tapoter familièrement le volant.

"C'est ça, c'est ça... Bon, écoute, j'te propose un deal : tu la fermes jusqu'à l'auberge et t'auras double ration une fois arrivé... ça t'conviens?"

Un silence éloquent lui répondit et il ricana doucement avant de hausser la voix pour lancer d'un ton narquois :

"La bouffe... ça marche à tous les coups avec les animaux!!"

Comme la seule réaction qu'il obtenait était un "Gojyooo..." partagé entre l'amusement et le reproche venant de sa gauche, [2] il jeta un regard perplexe au rétroviseur tout en lançant :

"J'ai oublié de préciser que c'était ta ration dont profiterait la bestiole... t'as pas d'objection, ne, saru?!"

Mais cette pique n'eut pas plus de résultat que la précédente, son destinataire ne l'ayant selon toute probabilité même pas entendu... Gojyo haussa un sourcil face au tableau inhabituel qui s'offrait à son regard, à l'arrière de la jeep. Ayant finalement cédé à l'inconscience, le moine blond s'était affaissé contre Gokû, sa tête reposant sur l'épaule du jeune youkai. [3] Ce dernier avait passé dans son dos un bras protecteur et ne le quittait pas d'un regard voilé par l'inquiétude. Un sourire indéchiffrable tordit les lèvres du semi humain avant qu'une pensée amusée ne le traverse.

_Dommage que j'ai pas un appareil photo... Je donnerai cher pour voir la gueule de Sanzô devant un spectacle aussi adorable..._

Reportant son attention à l'avant, il s'aperçut que Hakkai avait fermé les yeux, sa tête tressautant au rythme des irrégularités de la piste. 

"Faut toujours que t'essaies d'en faire trop..." murmura t'il presque tendrement avant que son regard ne se porte juste derrière l'ancien humain.

Adossé au bord de la jeep, ses jambes étendues le long des sièges avant, son frère tenait délicatement contre lui le corps inanimé de son prince, enveloppé dans son propre manteau. La tête de Kougaiji s'était logée dans le creux de l'épaule de Doku et ce dernier vissait droit devant lui un regard dans lequel l'inquiétude le disputait à la culpabilité.

Gojyo poussa un soupir pesant alors que ses yeux revenait à la portion de route visible dans le halo des phares. 

_Hé ben... Bonjour l'ambiance! J'espère que Hakkai se plantait pas sur la distance à parcourir parce que là, ça risque de me faire chier assez vite!_

Tirant sur sa cigarette, il s'abîma dans ses propres pensées qui, malgré lui, finissaient toujours par en revenir à ces sensations... cette bouche dédaigneuse emprisonnée entre ses lèvres... ce corps androgyne se débattant sous le sien... [4]

Comme ils pénétraient enfin dans le hall exigu d'une auberge, un joyeux "Bonsoir!!" les accueillit juste avant que la jeune femme, derrière son comptoir, ne pose sur leur groupe disparate un regard étonné. Un sourire narquois tordit les lèvres de Gojyo... fallait avouer qu'ils offraient un spectacle plutôt accablant! 

Moins d'à demi conscient, Sanzô s'appuyait de tout son poids sur Gokû, sa main crispée sur l'épaule du gamin alors que ce dernier le soutenait autant qu'il le pouvait, un bras passé autour de sa taille. Lui-même épaulait un Hakkai luttant farouchement contre la fatigue, des cernes soulignant plus que jamais ses yeux verts. Et enfin, un peu en retrait, son frère tenait entre ses bras le corps inerte de Kougaiji, toujours emmitouflé dans sa veste, avec autant de délicatesse que s'il portait un enfant endormi. Pour compléter le tableau, ils étaient tous plus ou moins en loques et couverts de sang...

Adressant à l'hôtesse son sourire le plus charmeur, le hanyo éleva une voix enjôleuse :

"Nous aurions besoin de chambres, belle demoiselle... Si la place manque, je suis tout prêt à partager la votre..."

Comme il terminait sur un clin d'œil canaille, rougissant légérement la jeune femme laissa échapper un petit rire avant de répondre, tout en se retournant pour saisir trois trousseaux de clefs parmi ceux pendus au mur derrière elle.

"Il ne me reste que des chambres doubles... Mais elles sont spacieuses et..."

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge comme ses yeux, revenant sur le groupe, se fixaient soudain sur Doku. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit légèrement alors que son regard passait des oreilles pointues de ce dernier aux griffes acérées terminant le bras de Kougaiji pendant hors du manteau. Elle porta la main à sa bouche tout en reculant, les yeux agrandis d'effroi, la respiration oppressée. Son dos heurta le tableau supportant les clefs dont plusieurs tombèrent à terre en cliquetant alors qu'elle murmurait d'une voix blanche :

"Des... des youkai..."

Avant que Gojyo n'ait pu réagir, Hakkai avait relevé la tête et adressait à la jeune femme son sourire le plus rassurant.

"Il ne vous feront aucun mal mademoiselle. Ce serait un peu long à vous expliquer mais ils ne sont pas affectés par la vague de démence qui s'est emparée de leur race. Vous n'avez rien à craindre d'eux, je vous assure."

La voix persuasive et le sourire amical de  l'ancien humain calmèrent un peu l'hôtesse, dont le regard passa plusieurs fois de Dokugakuji à Hakkai avant de se fixer finalement sur ce dernier.

"Je... je veux bien vous croire, ojisan... Mais... ils ne peuvent pas rester ici! Vous devez partir!" son ton se fit pressant "Si des gens les voit, vous serez tous en danger! Nous venons de subir une attaque... beaucoup de villageois sont morts... ils vous tueront sans même y réfléchir! Partez, je vous en prie!!" 

"C'est que..." Hakkai jeta un bref regard aux deux démons avant de poursuivre, "notre ami à besoin de soins urgents... et le prochain village est loin." 

Une lueur de doute passa dans les yeux que la jeune femme posa de nouveau sur les youkai. Son regard croisa celui, suppliant, de Doku.

"Onegai... onegai shimesu." murmura le brun tout en resserrant son étreinte autour du corps de son prince.

Le regard de l'hôtesse s'attarda quelques instants sur son visage à l'expression presque désespérée... avec un soupir de renoncement, elle tendit les clefs qu'elle tenait toujours en main à Gojyo.

"Montez, dépêchez-vous!!" enjoignit-elle d'un ton pressant avant d'ajouter, ses yeux de nouveau posés sur Doku, "Et qu'aucun de vous deux ne sortent de sa chambre!! Si qui que ce soit apprend que des youkai sont hébergés ici, nous sommes tous morts..."  

Le brun hocha la tête tout en lui adressant un pâle sourire, son regard irradiant de soulagement.

"Arrigato gosaimesu!"

Lui rendant son sourire, la jeune femme eut un bref mouvement de tête vers l'escalier, derrière elle.

"Remerciez moi en ne vous montrant sous aucun prétexte!" et, comme le youkai passait prés d'elle, son précieux fardeau dans ses bras, elle ajouta : "J'espère que votre ami guérira vite..."

Doku lui fit un nouveau sourire de remerciement avant de suivre les autres à l'étage.

"26, 27 et 28..." marmonna Gojyo en jetant un regard aux clefs qu'il tenait à la main.

S'arrêtant peu après devant une porte arborant le chiffre 26 il lança l'une d'entre elles à Gokû qui l'attrapa au vol avant de jeter un regard interrogateur au hanyo.

"Va coucher sexy boy." commença ce dernier avant d'être interrompu par un faible "Korosu, baka kappa!" qui ne fit qu'accentuer son sourire narquois avant qu'il ne continu comme si de rien n'était : "Pis, une fois que tu l'auras bien bordé, tu descendra demander au canon de l'accueil si elle peut pas nous dégotter des bandages et tout c'qui va avec... on va en avoir besoin pour le cadavre."

Le demi sang ne fit pas plus de cas du regard noir que lui lança son frère qu'il ne l'avait fait de la menace du moine. Soutenant toujours Hakkai, il se dirigea tranquillement vers la porte suivante alors que Gokû aidait Sanzô à pénétrer dans la pièce qui venait de leur être attribuée. Tournant lui-même la clef dans la serrure, Gojyo ouvrit la porte estampillée 27 avant de retirer délicatement le bras de Hakkai de son épaule.

"Votre chambre, ojisama!" déclama le hanyo en s'inclinant moqueusement devant l'ancien humain.

Ce dernier tourna son regard émeraude vers Dokugakuji avant de protester faiblement.

"Mais, Gojyo... Kougaiji san a besoin de soin. Je..."

"Va te reposer!" le coupa le semi humain d'un ton sans réplique "Aniki et moi, on s'occupe du macchabée! On s'y connaît en pansements..." termina t'il en lançant un clin d'œil complice à son aîné.

Dokugakuji ne pu retenir un sourire alors qu'un souvenir fugace lui traversait la mémoire.

"_Autrefois, c'était moi qui faisait les bandages." Sa propre voix, partagée entre moquerie et nostalgie. "Il y avait un gosse qui se blessait sans arrêt en jouant."_

_Celle, voilée, se voulant détachée, de son petit frère... "Tu te trompes, je ne m'en souviens pas." _[5]

Secouant la tête, il revint au présent avec un sursaut. Ce n'était pas Gojyo qui était blessé mais Kou! Et ce n'était pas une simple égratignure de terrain de jeu! Et c'était sa faute! Serrant encore davantage le corps inerte contre lui, il reporta son attention sur ses deux "ennemis" qui se mesuraient des yeux. 

Lisant clairement dans le regard écarlate de son ami que celui-ci ne lui laisserait pas faire un pas en direction du couloir, quitte à le ligoter sur l'un des deux lits meublant la pièce, Hakkai renonça à parlementer plus longtemps. 

"Oui, tu fais un très bon garde-malade, je n'ai pas oublié..." murmura l'ancien humain avec un doux sourire. "Oyasumi nasai, Gojyo."   

"Oyasumi." Répondit ce dernier d'une voix douce avant de refermer délicatement la porte derrière son ami.

Les prunelles rouges se tournèrent vers Dokugakuji et un sourire moqueur tordit les lèvres du hanyo.

"Arrête de le serrer comme ça, aniki! Dans l'état où il est il risque pas de s'échapper tu sais..."

Son frère lui renvoya un regard torve signifiant clairement qu'il ne voyait pas la blague et promettant mille sévices à son destinataire si ce dernier continuait à sourire bêtement au lieu d'aller ouvrir la dernière des chambres. Levant les mains en signe de contrition alors que sa grimace moqueuse s'élargissait, Gojyo fit quelques pas dans le couloir, fit jouer le verrou de la porte suivante et s'effaça cérémonieusement devant Doku.

Le youkai s'avança dans la pièce et, s'agenouillant devant l'un des lits, y déposa délicatement son fardeau toujours inconscient. Kougaiji émit un léger gémissement et le brun passa sur sa joue une main apaisante et légèrement tremblante.

_Kou...gomen... gomen nasai..._

"Essais de l'embrasser, qui sait? Ca marchera peut-être... Il a tout à fait l'allure d'une princesse."

Se retournant d'un bloc, Dokugakuji vissa sur le demi sang un regard dans lequel se lisaient des tas de choses n'ayant qu'un très lointain rapport avec l'amour fraternel. Nonchalamment adossé à la porte, bras croisés sur la poitrine, le hanyo eut un rire étouffé.

"Te fatigue pas, va. Depuis le temps que je voyage avec le moine caractériel, chuis blindé contre les regards qui tuent..."

Avec un grognement, le youkai se retourna vers son prince et entreprie de le soulever délicatement, essayant de retirer son propre manteau de sous le corps fin sans trop faire souffrir le blessé. Comme il arrachait à Kougaiji un nouveau gémissement étouffé, deux mains secourables soulevèrent un peu plus le torse mince, lui permettant de tirer d'un coup sur le vêtement roussi. Relevant les yeux, Doku croisa un regard écarlate.

"J'crois bien que j'vais te donner un coup d'main pour déshabiller ta princesse. T'as pas l'air de savoir comment on s'y prend..."

Envoyant à son frère un sourire de biais, le métis joignit le geste à la parole et entreprit de faire glisser la manche droite du blouson de cuir le long du bras de Kougaiji. Ce dernier poussa cette fois un petit cri de douleur qui fit froncer les sourcils du semi humain avant que son regard ne tombe sur l'angle assez peu naturel prit par le poignet du prince des youkai. Il grimaça avant de jeter à son frère, qui regardait le visage crispé du blessé avec un mélange de culpabilité et d'inquiétude, un coup d'œil interrogateur.

"Il a une sale fracture... Tu sais soigner ça, toi?"

Doku hocha la tête, lui lançant une pâle imitation de son habituel sourire goguenard.

"Tu t'étais cassé le bras une fois, tu t'souviens pas?"

Un voile assombrit un instant le regard écarlate avant que le hanyo ne détourne la tête. Sûr qu'il s'en souvenait! Combien étaient-ils ce jour-là? Six? Huit? Davantage? A lui jeter des pierres, à le traiter de bâtard, de monstre, de porte-poisse...          

Comme Doku se traitait mentalement de crétin d'avoir réveiller chez son jeun frère ce genre de souvenirs désagréables la porte s'ouvrit soudain à la volée, dévoilant un Gokû disparaissant derrière un monceau de matériel médical hétéroclite.

"Elle m'a quasiment vidé son armoire à pharmacie dans les bras!" s'exclama le gamin en balançant le tout sur le lit vide, à droite de la porte.

Gojyo laissa échapper un rire narquois, retrouvant en un clin d'œil son habituelle expression railleuse.

"Tu lui as tapé dans l'œil aniki! Un peu plus et elle montait jouer elle-même les infirmières auprès de ton cher petit prince..."

Levant les yeux au ciel, le youkai se contenta de finir de retirer la veste de Kou. Son regard tomba alors sur la plaie sanglante et y resta fixé, incapable de se détourner de la blessure atroce qu'il avait lui-même infligée à son prince. Il sentit une main apaisante se poser sur son épaule alors que la voix de son frère s'élevait, exempte de la moindre trace de moquerie.

"C'est pas ta faute aniki, tu le sais bien! Le type qui a fait ça, Sanzô l'a buté. Il est mort... et Kougaiji est vivant. C'est ce qui importe, non?!"

La main resserra un instant son étreinte avant de quitter son épaule. Il sentit son frère s'éloigner puis l'entendit fouiller dans le tas informe couvrant le second lit avant d'élever une voix énervée.

"Dégage de là, baka saru!!"

"Maaaiiiiis!!" se plaignit le gamin "Arrête de me traiter de singe!! Et puis je veux vous aider!!"

"On n'a pas besoin de l'aide d'un macaque à moitié endormi!!" rétorqua le hanyo "Va plutôt veiller le moine dépravé, ce sera plus utile!"

"Sanzô?" la voix juvénile se fit inquiète "Tu... tu crois qu'ça va aller pour lui? J'veux dire... le youkai, tout à l'heure, il a dit que... que Sanzô allait... allait..." la voix mourut lentement et il sembla à Doku que son jeune ennemi réprimait difficilement un sanglot.

"S'il suffisait d'un simple sort à deux balles pour le tuer, on serait débarrassé de son sale caractère depuis belle lurette!!" l'habituel ton railleur derrière lequel se réfugiait depuis si longtemps son sensible petit frère...

Un instant de silence avant que ne s'élève de nouveau la voix ironique.

"Va vérifier par toi-même qu'il dort tranquillement, ton blondinet caractériel, au lieu de me regarder avec cet air de singe ahuri!"

Un bruit de pas précipité, une porte se refermant, puis le silence, quelques instants... juste avant qu'un paquet non identifié ne lui tombe sur les genoux, le tirant de sa torpeur alors que la voix moqueuse reprenait.

"Allez, au boulot beau brun, on a une princesse à emballer j'te rappelle!"

Doku ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en se demandant ce que Kou penserait du qualificatif... il nota mentalement de penser à le lui sortir à l'occasion avant de saisir une compresse et un flacon de désinfectant. Après tout, Gojyo avait raison : Kou était vivant, c'est ce qui comptait...

_"Kougaiji, connais-tu l'histoire du prince qui voulait sauver sa mère?"_

_Une voix douce, aimante._

_"Non... raconte moi, Haha me."_

_La tête blottit dans le giron maternel, les yeux clos, il respira profondément le parfum doux, familier, rassurant. Une main caressa tendrement ses cheveux alors que la voix reprenait, emplit de tristesse._

_"C'est une histoire qui finit mal..."_

_La douce présence s'éloigna de lui, alors même qu'il cherchait à la retenir, à l'entourer de ses bras... une voix froide s'éleva, pleine de sarcasmes._

_"Ho, vraiment, tu ne connais pas cette histoire, Kougaiji?!"_

_Le rire glacial de sa belle-mère emplit la pièce alors qu'elle jetait un regard dédaigneux à une statue entourée de jufus._

_"Elle n'est pas vraiment décorative tout compte fait..."_

_Une larme coula le long de la pierre alors que la pièce se mettait à s'étendre, l'éloignant de plus en plus de lui._

_"Haha me!!"_

_"Je t'aime mon petit prince... je t'aime..."_

_La voix douce s'éteignit, couverte par le rire froid._

_"Haha meeeee!!"_

Avec un sursaut, il ouvrit grands les yeux, fixant de longues minutes sans les voir les tâches de lumières jouant sur le plafond. Les brumes de son rêves se dissipèrent peu à peu et Kougaiji revint à la réalité : il était étendu sur un lit qui n'était pas le sien, dans une pièce aux cloisons de bois n'ayant aucun rapport avec les murs de pierre sombre de la forteresse Hoto. Quelque chose reposait prés de lui, irradiant une agréable chaleur et une chose douce et chaude enserrait sa main gauche. Tournant la tête dans cette direction, il ne pu retenir un sourire affectueux.

_Doku..._

Le youkai brun était agenouillé à terre, son torse reposant sur le lit, sa main délicatement refermée autour de la sienne. Une étrange expression au fond de ses yeux violet, Kougaiji regarda un long moment son ami dormir avant de retirer lentement sa main et de se redresser, s'adossant au montant du lit. Il ferma de nouveau les yeux et laissa sa tête reposer contre le bois, prit de vertige, alors qu'une douleur lancinante s'éveillait dans son flanc. Ses souvenirs lui revinrent par bribes. La caverne, la pierre, les indésirables, la bataille, son combat... contre Doku... Il grimaça comme les images se faisaient plus précises, plus nombreuses, plus douloureuses aussi... portant la main à son côté – et constatant par la même occasion que son poignet droit était immobilisé par un bandage – il se demanda par quel miracle il avait bien pu s'en tirer. Son lieutenant ne l'avait pourtant pas raté, pour autant qu'il s'en souvienne... 

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit doucement, lui apportant sa réponse en la personne d'un homme aux courts cheveux bruns et aux yeux verts, portant un plateau chargé de nourriture. Kougaiji ouvrit des yeux ronds avant de les refermer soudain, comme pour faire disparaître un rêve désagréable.

_Ho nooonnn... c'est pas vrai?!_

"Ho, vous êtes réveillé, Kougaiji san?" 

De toute évidence ça l'était... rouvrant les yeux le prince des youkai maugréa un "Hai." tout en regardant l'ancien humain refermer la porte et s'approcher de son lit.

_Sauvé par mes ennemis... mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait aux dieux, à la fin?!_

Hakkai déposa le plateau sur la table meublant la pièce avant de s'enquérir d'un air concerné :

"Comment vous sentez-vous?"

Kougaiji fronça les sourcils. Il se sentait faible, fiévreux, il avait mal à la tête et il mourait de faim... mais il n'était pas du style à avouer ce genre de choses. Surtout pas devant un ennemi! 

_Si déjà il pouvait arrêter de me sourire comme si on était amis depuis l'enfance..._

Il haussa les épaules et vissa sur l'ancien humain un regard glacial... dont l'effet se trouva légèrement gâché par le sourd gargouillement de son estomac. Se mordant les lèvres, il baissa la tête alors que ses joues se faisaient brûlante.

_Je suis vraiment maudit..._

Il entendit son ennemi murmurer un "sumimasen." désolé avant qu'un plateau ne soit déposé sur ses genoux. Avalant douloureusement sa salive, il fit un immense effort pour ne pas se jeter immédiatement sur la nourriture dont l'odeur, titillant son sensible odorat de youkai, le mettait littéralement à la torture. Il releva les yeux lorsque l'ancien humain reprit la parole.

"J'aurai dû y penser, bien sûr... Vous dormez depuis plus de trois jours et vous avez perdu une grande quantité de sang. Mangez, je vous en prie." un sourire encourageant ponctua ses mots avant que le brun ne continu : "J'apportais cette nourriture à Dokugakuji san, mais je pense qu'il pourra patienter le temps que je retourne en chercher..." le regard émeraude se tourna vers le youkai endormi avant de revenir à Kougaiji. "Il n'a pas quitté votre chevet depuis trois jours..."

Les yeux de Kou se posèrent sur son lieutenant et un léger sourire flotta un instant sur ses lèvres.

_Ca m'étonne__ pas de lui, ça..._

Comme il secouait doucement la tête, il perçut du coin de l'œil le mouvement de son ennemi et leva le regard au moment même où ce dernier se retournait vers lui, la main sur la poignée de la porte.

"Mangez tout votre content. Vous avez besoin de reprendre des forces."

Un nouveau sourire amical ponctua ses mots avant que l'ancien humain ne quitte la pièce. Le prince des youkai haussa un sourcil.

_J'ai l'impression d'entendre Yaone..._

Son estomac se rappelant à son bon souvenir, il ne s'appesantit pas outre mesure sur cette analogie et reporta toute son attention sur le contenu des diverses plats reposant sur ses genoux.

"Kou..?"

Le murmure interrogatif le surpris alors qu'il s'attaquait à une assiette de nikumens. Avalant rapidement une dernière bouchée, il tourna la tête vers le bas du lit et croisa un regard légèrement ensommeillé et dans lequel le soulagement le disputait à l'incrédulité.

"Tu... tu es réveillé?"  

Le prince des youkai leva un instant les yeux au ciel avant de répondre.

"Hai! Combien de personnes vont-elles encore me poser cette question stupide?!"

Son ton sarcastique ne sembla pas faire la moindre impression au brun qui lui lança un sourire soulagé avant de baisser soudain la tête, dérobant son regard au sien. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent dans le silence avant que le youkai n'élève une voix tremblante.

"Kou... gomen... gomen ne..."

L'interpellé haussa un sourcil alors que Dokugakuji relevait la tête, vissant dans le sien un regard empli de culpabilité.

"C'est ma faute. Je t'ai blessé... je... j'ai faillit te tuer..."

La voix de Dokugakuji se brisa sur ces mots et il baissa de nouveau la tête. Kougaiji le regarda un instant avec une expression partagée entre affection et exaspération avant de répondre.

"Ce n'est pas ta faute! Tu étais sous l'emprise d'un sort, baka ne..."

"Ouais! C'est c'que j'me tue à lui répéter depuis des jours!!"

Les deux youkai sursautèrent simultanément avant de tourner leurs regards vers la porte dans l'encadrement de laquelle se tenait Gojyo, un sourire railleur aux lèvres et un plateau de nourriture en main. Pénétrant nonchalamment dans la pièce, le hanyo déposa le plateau sur la table.

"Hakkai m'a dit que mon frère s'était fait ôter la nourriture de la bouche..." un regard écarlate pétillant de moquerie se posa sur Kou, qui tenait toujours à la main un nikumen à demi entamé "Je ne pouvais pas laisser se perpétrer une telle injustice, ne?!" 

Dokugakuji eut un sourire de biais à l'intention de son frère alors que Kougaiji lançait un regard noir à ce dernier. Les seules personnes dont il acceptait les moqueries étaient sa petite sœur et son bras droit... pour qui se prenait ce frimeur?! 

Sans se préoccuper plus que ça des réactions qu'il avait déclenché, le demi sang sorti une cigarette de sa poche et la glissa entre ses lèvres. Il s'apprêtait à faire fonctionner son briquet lorsque s'éleva la voix désapprobatrice de son frère aînée.

"Gojyo!! On ne fume pas dans la chambre d'un blessé!!"

Le hanyo continua son geste et tira ostensiblement une longue bouffée dont il souffla lentement la fumée avec un sourire provocateur. Un grognement échappa à Doku qui secoua la tête d'un air désespéré.

"Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ce sale morveux comme petit frère?!"

Kougaiji ne pu s'empêcher de sourire comme le demi humain tirait la langue à son aîné. Cet échange lui faisait irrésistiblement penser à sa relation avec l'enquiquineuse qui lui servait de petite sœur... 

"T'inquiète pas, aniki, tu vas plus avoir besoin de me supporter longtemps..." 

Gojyo tira une nouvelle bouffée avant de répondre au regard interrogateur de son frère. 

"Hakkai ne voulait pas partir avant d'être sûr que son patient soit tiré d'affaire et ça fait deux jours que notre bonze dégénéré tourne en rond comme un tigre en cage... Il prêtant qu'on perd du temps pour rien, il sort son baffeur à tout bout de champs et les murs de sa chambre son constellés d'impact de balles... En bref, il est encore plus invivable que d'habitude!" levant un instant les yeux au ciel avec un soupir, le hanyo continua : "Alors dés que Hakkai nous a dit que la belle au bois dormant s'était réveillée..."

Un feulement rageur échappa à Kou qui fusilla le demi sang d'un regard qui dénotait clairement une très forte volonté de meurtre... regard qu'il déplaça rapidement vers Doku comme celui-ci tentait inutilement de camoufler un éclat de rire en quinte de toux.  

Dérobant ses yeux pétillant de moquerie au feu des prunelles violettes, le youkai se tourna de nouveau vers son jeune frère.

"Alors..? Vous vous barrez, c'est ça?"

"Yep!" acquiesça le demi-sang dans une nouvelle bouffée avant de se retourner et de se diriger vers la porte. 

 "See you, aniki!" lança t'il d'un ton désinvolte, avec un petit mouvement de main, index et majeurs dressés enserrant sa cigarette.

Kougaiji vit un sourire affectueux se dessiner sur les lèvres de son second tandis que ce dernier répliquait :

"C'est ça ouais... le plus tard sera le mieux, gaki!" [6]

Sans se retourner, le semi humain leva sa main libre, majeur dressé. Il s'apprêtait à franchir le seuil lorsqu'il s'immobilisa soudain.

"Mince! J'ai faillit oublier..." marmonna t'il en fouillant dans sa poche "Attrape!"

De minuscules objets scintillants fendirent l'air en direction de Doku qui les attrapa au vol. Se penchant légèrement en avant en retenant une grimace de douleur, Kou regarda avec curiosité les quatre fins anneaux argentés reposant sur la paume de son lieutenant. Ce dernier leva vers son frère un regard interrogateur.

"Des contrôleurs..?"

"Hai! Vous allez bien être obligé de vous montrer... ne serait-ce que pour aller chercher à bouffer puisque Hakkai sera plus là pour jouer les nounous... A un de ces quatre!" un clin d'œil moqueur avant qu'une chevelure écarlate ne flotte un instant dans les airs et qu'un bruit de pas nonchalants ne s'éloigne peu à peu.

 Après quelques secondes d'immobilité, Kou repoussa le plateau qu'il tenait toujours sur ses genoux et, se penchant encore davantage, il tendit le bras et saisit deux des quatre bijoux dans la main de Doku. Ce dernier sourit en voyant son prince observer suspicieusement les contrôleurs. Avec un petit rire il se leva et se dirigea vers le miroir patiné accroché à l'un de murs de la pièce. Se plantant devant, il ajusta les deux boucles à son oreille gauche et se plia un instant en deux avec un léger grognement sous l'onde douloureuse qui parcourut son corps lorsque les artefacts bridèrent ses pouvoirs de youkai. Se redressant rapidement, il contempla son reflet avec un sourire perplexe. Il avait beau s'être déjà servit de contrôleurs lors de certaines missions, ça lui faisait toujours bizarre de se voir ainsi... humain...

Un gémissement retentit sur sa gauche, le faisant se retourner d'un bond.

"Kou?!"

Mais lorsque la masse de cheveux auburn glissa en arrière, dévoilant peu à peu le visage dissimulé derrière leur rideau ardent, ce ne fut pas son prince qui leva vers lui un regard presque effrayé, mais un parfait étranger... les yeux étaient bien de la bonne couleur, de cet étrange bleu-violet aux multiples nuances, mais les pupilles en étaient rondes, non plus fendues, et, agrandies encore par l'étonnement, elles semblaient dévorer tout l'iris autour d'elle. Les oreilles rondes – humaines – étaient dissimulées par les cheveux cascadant sur les minces épaules en mèches désordonnées. Baissant son étrange regard, le jeune homme assis sur le lit observa avec un étonnement presque enfantin ses mains aux ongles courts...

Dokugakuji eut un demi sourire entre affection et amusement.

_Il a vraiment l'air d'un gamin comme ça... et il fait... tellement fragile..._

Comme pour corroborer ses pensées, il vit le garçon, en face de lui, chanceler alors qu'il venait de se dresser à côté du lit. Se précipitant à ses côtés, il le rattrapa contre lui au moment où il tombait en avant.

"Baka! Tu es blessé! N'essaye pas de te lever c'est encore trop tôt!"

Passant une main délicate sur le front de son prince il fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de porter ses doigts au niveau de l'oreille de Kougaiji et d'en retirer doucement les deux anneaux. Le corps fin se crispa contre le sien quelques secondes et, lorsqu'il le repoussa fermement sur le matelas, ce furent deux yeux aux pupilles fendues qui rencontrèrent son regard.

"Tu as de la fièvre..." expliqua t'il fasse à la question induite dans le regard changeant "C'est vraiment pas le moment de te priver de tes pouvoirs de youkai! Tu restes là, dans la chambre, et tu te reposes! Moi je m'occupes des relations sociales..." 

Kou s'apprêta à protester... mais le vertige qui le saisit soudain ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Fermant les yeux, il abandonna la partie, laissant la direction des opérations aux mains de son lieutenant alors que son esprit retournait se perdre au pays des songes.

Souriant affectueusement, Doku remonta la couverture sur le corps de son prince. Endormit aussi, il paraissait étrangement vulnérable... La main du youkai passa tendrement sur le front moite, caressant les longs cheveux emmêlés... 

_Tellement... tellement fragile..._  

Assis à une table écartée, dans la salle de l'auberge, Dokugakuji faisait tournoyer le contenu de son verre, observant d'un air absent les ondulations du liquide. Kou était presque totalement rétabli à présent et il n'avait réussi qu'à grand peine à le convaincre de se reposer encore une nuit dans cet endroit. 

_Dés qu'il se réveillera, il voudra rentrer à la forteresse, ça ne faisait pas un pli..._

Le regard du youkai se porta sur la vitre enténébrée qui lui renvoya le reflet d'un homme brun, coiffé en brosse et aux yeux emplis d'inquiétude. Il ne parviendrait pas à l'empêcher de se servir de ses pouvoirs pour ça... Ils n'avaient plus de dragons et c'était le genre de bestioles qui se trouvaient difficilement sur les territoires humains... Il grimaça avant de boire une gorgée de son verre. Kou avait beau dire, il n'avait pas encore retrouvé toutes ses forces... Et les ramener jusqu'à Hoto... ce n'était pas rien! Un tel sort lui demanderait pas mal d'énergie...

_Quelle tête de mule aussi!! Ca lui coûterait quoi d'attendre encore un jour ou deux?! Quoiqu'il arrive la pouffiasse le traitera d'incapable alors...  _

Poussant un soupir excédé, il termina son verre et s'apprêtait à se lever pour rejoindre leur chambre lorsqu'un cri retentit soudain à l'étage, suivit d'une explosion étouffée, puis d'un bruit de course précipitée. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers les escaliers d'où un homme déboula si vite qu'il rata les dernières marches et vint maladroitement s'écraser au sol. Se redressant sur ses deux bras, il leva vers l'assistance un visage exsangue et des yeux agrandis par l'effroi. 

"Un... un... un..."

Le bégayement tremblant de l'humain réveilla le brouhaha dans la salle, les clients échangeant des chuchotements inquiets ou curieux, des regards alarmés. Dokugakuji se redressa doucement dans son coin sombre. Tout ça ne lui disait absolument rien qui vaille... 

"...Un youkai!!!" parvint enfin à articuler l'homme, fondant les craintes du brun.

_Kou... Qu'est-ce que t'as encore..?_

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa pensée désabusée que son prince atterrissait d'un bond souple à côté de l'humain toujours prostré à terre. La vague de murmures incrédules, de mouvements désordonnés et de cris effrayés soulevée par le mot "youkai" tomba instantanément alors que Kougaiji promenait sur l'assistance son regard cobalt. Un sourire de fierté se dessina sur les lèvres de Doku tandis qu'il frôlait le mur pour se rapprocher le plus discrètement possible de son prince.

_Même aux humains, il impose le respect..._

Le silence ne dura pas plus que quelques battements de cœur avant que la panique ne s'empare de l'assistance, les serveuses lâchant les plateaux avec des cris stridents alors que certains hommes s'emparaient de bouteilles ou de chaise en guise d'armes. Bondissant au côté de Kougaiji, Doku parcourut un instant la salle des yeux avant que son regard ne s'arrête sur la propriétaire des lieux, debout, étonnamment calme, au milieu de la pièce. Portant la main à ses contrôleurs il les retira d'un geste sec tout en lançant, d'une voix suffisamment forte pour couvrir le chaos ambiant :

"Pardon de vous avoir trompé, mademoiselle..."

_J'espère qu'elle va piger..._

Une brève lueur de reconnaissance passa dans le regard de l'humaine avant qu'elle ne porte ses mains à son visage et n'élève une voix proche de l'hystérie.

"Des... des youkai!! Chez moi... Kami sama... hoooo..."

Chancelante, elle s'effondra dans les bras de l'homme, derrière elle, qui lâcha in extremis la chaise qu'il tenait pour la rattraper maladroitement. Doku haussa un sourcil amusé devant le spectacle.

_Les femmes... faut toujours qu'elles en fassent trop!! Enfin, au moins, elle a compris..._

"Ikso Doku!!" la voix pressante de son prince tira le youkai brun de ses pensées. "Inutile de blesser ces gens, on s'en va!!"

Acquiescant d'un signe de tête, Dokugakuji regarda Kou envoyer une boule de flamme sur la fenêtre la plus proche et bondit derrière lui par l'ouverture ainsi pratiquée... avant de s'immobiliser à ses côtés, ses yeux fixant la rangée d'archers aux flèches belliqueusement pointées dans leur direction. Un rire narquois s'éleva.

"Vous croyiez pouvoir vous enfuir, youkai?!" l'humain cracha le terme comme s'il avait une saveur particulièrement désagréable avant de poursuivre : "Nous sommes préparés à vos attaques! Vous allez mourir... Archers..."

Doku entendit Kou commencer à incanter alors que les hommes bandaient leurs cordes au maximum... lorsqu'un cri suraigu fendit soudain l'air, immobilisant les belligérants alors qu'une tornade semblait s'abattre sur les rangs des archers. Quelques secondes plus tard, tous les humains gémissaient à terre et une voix enfantine s'élevait :

"Décidément, on peut pas te laisser seul cinq minutes, onii-chan!!"

"Ririn?!"

Debout sur le chef humain, mains sur les hanches, la rouquine adressa à son frère un sourire moqueur alors qu'une silhouette sortait de l'obscurité à côté d'elle.

"Kougaiji sama! Dokugakuji! Vous allez bien??"

Le prince des youkai et son second échangèrent un regard légèrement perdu alors que la guérisseuse reprenait :

"Notre dragon est juste derrière. Il vaudrait mieux ne pas s'attarder ici..."

Une bouteille frôla la tempe de Doku, alors que des vociférations s'élevaient de la salle, derrière les deux youkais.

"Proposition on ne peut plus raisonnable!" acquiesça le brun avant de s'élancer derrière Yaone, suivit par Kou qui attrapa sa petite sœur au passage, cette dernière gigotant contre l'étreinte de son aîné.

"Lâche moi onii-chan!! Laisse moi leur rentrer dedans à ces stupides humains!!"

"Du calme, baka ne!!" grogna Kougaiji en balançant son fardeau sur le dos du dragon avant de saisir le bras tendu de son lieutenant pour s'y élancer à son tour. "Il n'y aucun honneur à abattre un adversaire plus faible que soit, surtout lorsque le combat est inutile!!"

Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, Ririn se mit à bouder alors que la créature s'élevait à grands coups d'ailes maladroits. Comme le dragon prenait un vol plus régulier Dokugakuji eut un petit rire et Kou haussa dans sa direction un sourcil interrogateur.

"Qu'est-ce qui est drôle?"

"Ho, c'est rien..." le sourire du brun s'élargit un peu alors qu'il s'expliquait : "Je repensais juste à la comédie de l'hôtesse... Une chose est sûre : cette fille a oublié d'être bête!"

"Pfff! C'est stupide de rire pour ça!!" 

Kougaiji se détourna sur cette remarque acerbe alors que son lieutenant vissait sur lui un regard perplexe.

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit..??_

Sourcils froncés, le prince des youkai semblait observer avec la dernière attention la terre qui défilait au dessous d'eux.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit..??_   

La voix de Yaone le tira de ses réflexions perturbantes... Elle s'était inquiétée! Pourquoi cette longue disparition? Que c'était-il passé? Avaient-ils accompli leur mission? Est-ce qu'ils allaient bien?... Il écouta d'une oreille distraite Doku répondre au flot de question de la youkai, ses yeux fixés sur l'horizon.  
_Haha me... Cette fois... cette fois je l'obligerai à te libérer, je te le jure!_

Il serra les poings alors que chaque coup d'aile du dragon le rapprochait de sa mère... de sa délivrance...

       ... To be continued... and better I hope... -_-

          

Kou : "Mais non, c'est pas la peine d'espérer : tu feras pas mieux, cette fic est nulle et tu ferais mieux de t'arrêter là!!" 

Tu sais très bien que je continuerai cette fic rien que pour t'emmerder, chouchou!! ^^ 

Kou : "Je te déteste!!" _

Moi aussi je t'aime!! ^_______________^

[1] Non, les fans d'Hakkai, pas de lynchage, svp... ^_^;;;  

Hé, honnêtement : avouez qu'il passe son temps à les paumer!! ^^

[2] Je sais qu'en général j'ai tendance à confondre la gauche et la droite mais...

Gojyo *sourire moqueur* : "Tain, je rêve!! T'es pire que Hakkai..."

Ca va, la ferme!! _

Je disais donc : là c'est pas une erreur... le volant d'Hakuryu est à droite! (je savais qu'ils conduisaient à gauche au Japon... bah ça doit être pareil en Chine...)

[3] Oui, oui, je sais : OOC... Mais tellement kawaii! ^^

[4] Sanzô *coup de baffeur* : "Ero Kappa!!!" _

Gojyo : "Aïheu!! _ Si on peut même plus fantasmer tranquille..!! -_- "

[5] Deuxième saison, épisode je sais plus combien... J'ai récupéré les sous-titres tels quels.

[6] Littéralement : "petit démon"... les sous-titres français disent "gamin"... je suppose qu'en gros, ça veut dire un truc comme "sale gosse"...

Un petit commentaire est toujours le bienvenu... ^^

Gojyo : "Non mais c'est quoi ce chapitre de merde??!! O_o Il se passe absolument rien d'intéressant!!" 

Oui, bon, ça va, c'est une fic assez longue, il peut pas non plus y avoir des scènes d'action tout du long... -_- 

Gojyo : "Ouais d'accord, mais là..."

Bah, t'inquiète pas, t'auras ta scène "d'action" rien que pour toi dans le prochain chapitre!! *grand sourire dégoulinant*

Gojyo *échange un regard entendu avec la dingue* ^_____________________^

Sanzô *agonie de coup de baffeur les deux pervers en train de baver partout* : "Baka ero saru!! _ Baka ero kappa!! _ "

Gojyo et Flo : "Maaaiiissss!! Aïheeeuuu!! _ "

*se frotte le crane* _ Sale bonze dégénéré!! _ ... Ma bon, je sais bien pourquoi tu t'énerves : tu meurs d'envie que Gojyo te saute dessus mais t'es juste trop coincé pour te l'avouer... ^______________^

Gojyo : " O_o ...Je t'aimais bien tu sais..." 

Sanzô : "..."

*regarde dans les yeux un canon de revolver* ...Oups... heu... ben... bye bye mina san... je vous retrouve dans ma prochaine incarnation... ^_^;;;;

*bruit de détonation*


	5. Soir de pluie

Auteur : Flojirô 

Tigresse.perverse@laposte.net

Kou : "Mais pitié, arrêtez de lui envoyer des commentaire!!" _

Base : Gensomaden Saiyuki.

Disons que cette histoire peut se passer à peu prés n'importe quand : soit entre les deux saisons de l'anime, soit après la fin de la 2ème... Ca n'a pas beaucoup d'importance... 

Titre : Pierres qui roulent... (pas douée pour les titres, moa... -_-)

Genre : Heeeeuuuu... ben c'est du Saiyuki, koi... déconne, baston, clopage, coups de baffeur, yaoi (à venir...)...etc... et pis, bien sûr, légère (juste c'qui faut, koi...) torture de persos innocents (ou presque) sinon, c'est pas drôle... niarck!! ^^ 

Une précision : Kougaiji est mon perso préféré, donc cette fic est pas mal centrée sur lui!! ^^

Couples : ben... rien de très original... Kou/Doku, Gojyo/Hakkai, Goku/Sanzo... et du GojyoxSanzo assez explicite à venir (j'adore ce couple pour l'attirance quasi purement physique qu'ils semblent exercer l'un sur l'autre...*sourire dégoulinant*) 

Commentaires plus ou moins utiles :

Alors, pour les quelques mots jap qui se baladent au milieu... y'en a certain que je connais à peu prés (les mêmes que tout le monde quoi... baka, onegai, arigatto, urusei... tout ça tout ça...) et d'autres que j'ai identifié à l'oreille en regardant les VO... alors, si y'a des fautes, je m'en excuse d'avance, gomen... ^_^;;;

Bon, Cass' m'a demandé des traduc' (désolée, j'ai parfois tendance à croire que tout le monde connaît les mêmes choses que moi... référentiel nombrilocentrique... ^_^;;;) alors je met ici les termes qui reviendront le plus souvent, ça m'évitera de mettre 40 renvoient au milieu du texte, c'est pas toujours agréable... 

Attention!! Je ne suis absolument pas une pro du japonais, loin s'en faut, alors il est fort possible qu'il y ait quelques erreurs...

Kso bonzu = sale moine... littéralement "moine de merde"... L'un des ptits noms affectueux dont Gojyo aime parer Sanzô... oui, oui, un peu suicidaire sur les bords le kappa...

Baka = crétin, con, abruti... y'en a encore qui connaissent pas?! ^_^;;; 

Si on rajoute la particule "nee" : "baka nee", ça appuie encore la signification... genre le cas désespéré, quoi... ^^

Saru = singe... Donc, si on couple les deux on se retrouve avec le petit surnom "affectueux" attribué à ce pauvre Gokû : "baka saru", soit "con de singe"...

Gokû : "C'est beau les amis, nee?!" -_-

Urusei = La ferme! Ta (ou vos) gueule(s)! ... c'est l'expression favorite de Sanzo... 

Gomen nasai = pardon plus ou moins rampant... plus simplement, on dit "gomen" ou encore "gomen nee"

Sumimasen = une autre façon de s'excuser... Hakkai utilise toujours celle-là, je me suis aperçue récemment...

Onegai = s'il te (vous) plaît ... Onegaishimesu, c'est la version... "plus poli" on va dire...

Arigatto = merci... arigatto gozaimesu ben pareil, c'est plus "poli"... plus fort aussi je crois...

Ojii sama = prince

Voilà, voilà... les choses redeviennent intéressantes dans ce chapitre... niarck niarck niarck... *sourire sadique et dégoulinant*

Alors, bon, attention aux yeux trop sensibles : je pouvais pas résister au lime plus longtemps... ^____________^;;;;;

Sanzô *écrase l'auteuse dingue d'un magistral coup de baffeur* : BAKA ERO SARU!!! _

Mais heeeeeeeeeuuuu!! Aïe!!!! -_- Sale puceau frustré va!! _

Gojyo *retient in-extremis le moine s'apprêtant à déclencher son sutra* : Nan, nan, nan! J'veux qu'elle m'en écrive d'autres moi des comme ça... *sourire pervers copyrighté* Allez Flo, balance la suite, je vais pas le tenir longtemps moi!!!

Oki! ^_^;;; Bon, ben le reste c'est de la torture de Kou, hein, rien de très original, la routine quoi...

Kou : Je la hais... -_-

J'espère juste que la scène dans la salle du trône, avec la pouffe et son scientifique dingue, fait pas trop redite de celle du premier chapitre... Enfin, bref, j'arrête de bavarder pour rien dire... place à la fic... Tadaaaammmmmm!! ^^

Soir de pluie...  [1]

Allongé sur son lit, bras croisés derrière la tête, une cigarette éteinte au coin des lèvres, Gojyo fixait sur le plafond un regard vide. Cela faisait pas mal de temps qu'il avait abandonné l'idée de trouver le sommeil et le tambourinement incessant de la pluie sur le toit commençait à sérieusement lui taper sur le système... sans parler des ronflements bienheureux du singe! Mais ce qui, en réalité, l'empêchait de dormir n'était ni les éructations bruyantes de Gokû – il commençait à avoir l'habitude depuis le temps... – ni le ruissellement continu de l'orage – il n'avait jamais eu aucun problème avec la pluie, lui! Non, ce qui le faisait s'énerver tout seul sur son matelas, pester contre ce satané saru, contre ce putain de temps pourri, contre les voyages vers l'Ouest et les divinités sadiques était d'ordre purement physique, voire même hormonal... et n'était pas sans un certain rapport – voire même un rapport certain – avec un soi-disant moine désabusé et incroyablement sexy dont les moindres gestes hantaient ses nuits blanches depuis un certain combat marqué par un certain sort et un non moins certain contre-sort... Soupirant de frustration, il se leva d'un bond et réenfila rapidement vêtements et chaussures avant de franchir la porte d'un pas décidé. Contre ce genre d'excitation déplacée il n'y avait qu'un remède : trouver une fille!!

Le hanyou resta un moment debout sous le porche de l'établissement, le temps de terminer la cigarette qu'il avait rallumée en cours de route. Lorsqu'il finit par en écraser le mégot sous la pointe de sa botte il continua à fixer l'averse pendant de longues minutes avant de pousser un soupir à mi-chemin entre résignation et exaspération. Relevant autant qu'il le pu le col de son gilet, il s'avança sous la pluie d'un air déterminé.

 Au dessus de lui, le front appuyé à l'une des fenêtre de l'auberge qu'il venait de quitter, un jeune homme brun le regarda disparaître au-delà de la barrière grisâtre des gouttes, une expression indéchiffrable au fond de ses yeux verts.  

_A une heure pareille le seul endroit où j'ai une chance de dégotter ce que je cherche c'est une taverne ou un bar... le style de coin où des gars dans mon genre se dépouillent les uns les autres à grands coups de carrés d'as. Je crois bien avoir vu un truc approchant quand on a traversé la ville... et si mes souvenirs sont bons j'irai plus vite en coupant par cette espèce de parc... Sans compter que cette putain de pluie est certainement moins forte sous les arbres! _

Joignant le geste à la pensée, le sang-mêlé s'engagea sous le couvert de végétation tapissant la quasi-totalité de l'immense place centrale du village. Il marchait ainsi depuis quelques secondes, reconnaissant de la semi-protection que lui offraient les branchages entrecroisés au dessus de sa tête, lorsqu'il s'immobilisa soudain, les yeux écarquillés d'étonnement.

_Oh non!! Non... ça c'est pas du jeu!!_

Le regard du hanyou était fixé sur une silhouette solitaire, adossée à un arbre à quelques mètres de lui. Les pupilles écarlates détaillèrent le corps fin, à la pause abandonnée, inconsciemment lascive, la chevelure blonde plaquée le long du visage par la pluie, les gouttes, filtrées par les branchages, glissant lentement le long des épaules dénudées... elles s'attardèrent sur le jean noir enserrant les hanches fines, si différent de l'habituelle robe asexuée... 

_Nan mais c'est pas vrai... Il le fait exprès ou quoi..?!  [2]_

Il prit une inspiration saccadée, tentant de rebrousser chemin, de focaliser son esprit sur son idée de départ...  
_Ouais, c'est ça... une FILLE!! Une jolie fille, bien allumeuse et bien consentante... _

Mais son corps lui sembla se mouvoir sans son consentement, un pas, puis l'autre... sa respiration s'accélérant à mesure qu'il s'approchait lentement. 

_Non... noooonnnnn! Demi-tour! Stop! Tu peux pas faire un truc pareil! Non seulement c'est un mec mais en plus c'est Sanzô... _

Alors qu'il était parvenu à s'immobiliser, à quelques pas du blond, ce dernier leva lentement la tête dans sa direction. Un regard améthyste étrangement lointain se posa sur lui, le traversant, perdu dans ses propres ténèbres, dans ses souvenirs sombres que ramenaient infailliblement les jours de pluie. Le demi-sang avala douloureusement sa salive, ce regard voilé ne faisant rien pour apaiser son trouble... bien au contraire... Un nouveau pas le rapprocha du moine, puis un autre... Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres lorsque la brume du passé se déchira soudain, les yeux pâles s'ouvrant un peu plus grand sous la surprise alors qu'ils se fixaient sur les iris carmin. Un pli de mauvaise augure apparut entre les sourcils clairs tandis que le regard prenait une fixité glaciale, le tout signifiant clairement : "J'ignore ce que tu peux foutre là mais si tu ne barre pas dans la seconde, tu es mort!" 

"Change de disque, kso bonzu! Tes menaces sont tellement éculées que t'as même plus besoin de les dire à voix hautes pour qu'on les entendent..."  

Tout en prononçant ses mots d'une voix basse et entrecoupée, Gojyo avait posé ses mains sur le tronc de l'arbre, de part et d'autres des cheveux dorés ruisselant de pluie. Son corps se pencha lentement, son visage parcourant la faible distance le séparant encore de celui du blond. 

*click* 

Un bref et inquiétant bruit métallique. Un objet froid se posant sur sa tempe. Attendu... un sourire moqueur alors que ses lèvres se rapprochaient encore, son souffle irrégulier effleurant celles crispées du moine alors qu'il murmurait contre elles :

"Certaines choses... valent peut-être la peine de risquer la mort..."

Il termina ses paroles alors que sa bouche entrait totalement en contact avec celle de Sanzô, caressante, étrangement douce eut égard aux sentiments violents qui l'agitaient... Il sentit la pression sur sa tempe s'accentuer, ce qui n'eut d'autre effet que d'exacerber son désir, ses lèvres se faisant plus entreprenantes, son corps se rapprochant de celui du moine, le plaquant contre l'arbre alors que sa respiration s'accélérait encore.

_Peut-être... peut-être que tu ferais mieux de tirer, Sanzô... _

Ses mains quittèrent l'écorce rugueuse pour se poser sur les épaules trempées avant de descendre lentement le long du torse recouvert de cuir. Un frémissement parcourut le corps emprisonné sous le sien et il sentit presque la crispation du doigt sur la détente. Mais il était trop tard, bien trop tard pour reculer... sa langue cherchait toujours à forcer le passage entre les dents serrées alors que ses mains remontaient sous le vêtement moulant, arrachant un nouveau frisson à sa victime alors qu'un léger gémissement entrouvrait les lèvres récalcitrantes. Profitant de cette faiblesse, sa langue se glissa dans la brèche, son baiser se faisant plus profond, plus violent alors que ses mains parcourait possessivement le torse à présent quasi entièrement découvert. Le contact sur sa tempe se fit douloureux et il gémit à son tour contre la bouche conquise, n'en accentuant que davantage ses caresses. Une nouvelle pression contre son crâne, une dernière pensée cohérente...

_Cette fois, je suis mort..._

...avant que la douleur ne disparaisse soudain... le bruit à peine perceptible d'un objet entrant en contact avec le sol détrempé, une main se glissant dans sa chevelure, le corps contre le sien se détendant sensiblement... Sa bouche quitta celle à présent consentante du blond, lui arrachant un soupir de frustration alors qu'elle descendait le long de la mâchoire pour se loger dans le cou, goûtant la saveur légèrement sucrée de la peau, mêlée à celle de l'eau de pluie. Il sentit les doigts se crisper dans sa chevelure alors que la tête du moine partait en arrière, se posant contre le tronc, des gémissements sourds s'échappant de ses lèvres. 

Son souffle de plus en plus oppressé contre le cou offert, Gojyo laissa ses mains glisser le long de la légère courbe du vente, atteindre les hanches étroites, se faufiler lentement sous la ceinture lâche du jeans... [3]

La pluie tambourinait toujours sur le toit de l'hôtel et un regard émeraude se perdait dans la contemplation de sa chute monotone, des images lui apparaissant tour à tour sur l'écran mouvant des gouttes... une cellule sombre dans laquelle brillait un instant l'éclair froid de l'acier... une porte claquant derrière une silhouette vêtue de noire... une forteresse aux murs tâchés d'écarlate... une chevelure couleur de sang s'estompant peu à peu derrière le ruissellement de l'eau... toujours, la pluie tombait...      

Dokugakuji regarda son prince secouer farouchement la tête, une bonne partie de l'eau dont sa longue chevelure était saturée éclaboussant les murs. Ce réflexe de jeune animal fit naître un sourire tendrement moqueur sur le visage du youkai brun, tandis qu'il protégeait, main dressée devant lui, son visage du jaillissement de gouttelettes. Kou détestait au moins autant que les chats se retrouver sous la pluie, sujet de taquineries récurrent dont Ririn et lui ne se lassait pas... Tournant la tête, il croisa le regard vert pétillant de la gamine levé vers lui et son sourire s'élargit tandis qu'il lui adressait un clin d'œil complice. Relevant les yeux vers son prince, il s'apprêtait à entamer les hostilités lorsque ce dernier tourna vers lui un visage aux sourcils froncés et à l'expression déterminée. La vanne qu'il préparait mourut sur ses lèvres... manifestement, ce n'était pas le moment... A ses côtés, Ririn demeurât également coite. Même elle savait que dans certaines occasions, mieux valait ne pas titiller son frère... 

Totalement inconscient du court échange venant de se jouer derrière son dos, Kougaiji tendit une main, paume ouverte, vers son lieutenant :

"Donne moi la pierre Doku."

L'interpellé eut un court instant de flottement avant de porter la main à l'intérieur de son manteau – ou de ce qu'il en restait après passage de la boule de feu de Kou... - La pierre... il l'avait presque oublié celle là, avec tout ça... [4] Extrayant l'artéfact de sa poche, il le déposa dans la paume de son prince. Les doigts griffus se refermèrent sur lui avec détermination avant que le regard cobalt ne se relève vers eux :

"Je vais voir la reine... Allez m'attendre dans nos quartiers."

Il se détourna sur ces mots, le ton sur lequel il les avait prononcé n'attendant d'autre réponse qu'une obéissance immédiate. Mais Dokugakuji ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille... Sa main se posa sur l'épaule de son prince, l'arrêtant dans son mouvement tandis qu'il affirmait, d'un ton au moins aussi péremptoire que le sien :

"Je t'accompagne, Kou."  

Il sentit ce dernier se raidir un instant sous sa paume avant de se relâcher sur un soupir énervé.

"Si ça t'amuses..."

Il retira son épaule de l'étreinte de son lieutenant d'un geste sec et se dirigea rapidement vers l'extrémité du couloir. Doku lui emboîta le pas après avoir adressé à Ririn et Yaone un sourire rassurant, leur affirmant silencieusement qu'il veillerait sur leur prince. Il rattrapa ce dernier et marcha à ses côtés, sans un mot, se contentant d'être là pour lui. Il avait clairement perçu le soulagement de Kou sous son ton faussement agacé... Il était nerveux, cela se voyait rien qu'à la façon dont sa main se crispait sur la pierre. Le youkai brun fronça les sourcils : lui non plus n'était pas tranquille... la pouffiasse avait promis de libérer la mère de Kou, certes, mais le ferait-elle réellement? Ce n'était pas dans ses intérêts de perdre le soutien du fils de Gyumao, alors pourquoi avoir passé un tel marché? Tout ça ne lui disait absolument rien qui vaille... Oui, Kou allait certainement avoir besoin de lui...

La lumière blafarde des néons, le sourd grondement des machines enserrant le corps inquiétant de celui que l'on nommait le Dieu de la Destruction et, tranchant sur cette ambiance sombre, une colonne blanche retenant prisonnière une femme à l'expression résignée. Doku frissonna doucement, décidemment il n'aimait pas cet endroit... Une voix ennuyée retentit, faisant se hérisser les courts cheveux sur la nuque du brun.

"Tu m'as fait attendre, Kougaiji... M'as-tu ramené ce que je t'ai envoyé chercher au moins?"

Doku crispa les poings. Comment osait-elle parler ainsi à Kou?! Il détestait cette femme!! A quelque pas devant lui, son prince se raidit visiblement avant de répondre d'une voix ayant manifestement du mal à franchir la barrière de ses dents serrées :

"J'ai rempli ma part du contrat! A toi de tenir ta promesse!"

Un sourire ravi se dessina sur les lèvres dédaigneuses et Gyokumen leva une main un peu moins languissante que d'ordinaire, claquant en un appel impatient ses doigts aux ongles manucurés. Au pied de l'estrade, un lapin blanc sorti de l'ombre, immédiatement suivit de la silhouette négligée de son propriétaire. La reine éleva de nouveau la voix tandis que Nii s'approchait de Kou de son habituelle démarche traînante :

"Fort bien, Kougaiji, mais avant d'en venir à notre petit marché, il nous faut vérifier que tu as bien récupéré la bonne pierre... tu es toujours si peu efficace dans l'accomplissement de tâches aussi simples que celle-ci..."

Doku dû se faire violence pour ne pas sortir son sabre et se jeter sur elle, des dizaines de façons différentes de la découper en morceaux tout en la gardant en vie le plus longtemps possible lui traversant le cerveau. Devant lui, Kou semblait ressentir sensiblement la même chose et il percevait presque le grincement de ses dents sous les mâchoires contractées. Un frisson de dégoût clairement visible parcourut le corps élancé du prince alors que le lapin en peluche se haussait à quelques centimètres de son visage. L'animal joignit ses pattes avant sous l'impulsion de la main de son maître avant de s'incliner devant les yeux cobalts réduits à deux fentes inquiétantes.

"Sumimasen, Ojii-sama..." la voix sarcastique de Nii s'éleva derrière les simagrées de son jouet aux longues oreilles, "Oserai-je vous demander de me confier cet objet, onegaishimasu?"   

Kou se détourna du lapin, dont la tête se baissait et se levait, encore et encore, devant lui, en un simulacre de respectueux embarras, et son regard accrocha celui de Nii alors qu'il tendait avec une répugnance manifeste sa main enserrant l'artéfact. Le scientifique s'empara du globe avec une courbette ironique que son petit animal relaya aussitôt, attirant de nouveau malgré lui les yeux du prince.

"Arigatto gozaimesu."

La voix traînante fit de nouveau frissonner Kou alors que la peluche se détournait de lui afin de se pencher curieusement sur la pierre verdâtre reposant sur la paume ouverte de son propriétaire. Il secoua ses longues oreilles d'un air perplexe alors que Nii élevait l'orbe entre ses doigts, le portant au niveau de son regard. Après quelques secondes d'examen silencieux, il se tourna vers l'occupante du trône qui observait son manége d'un air impatient, ses griffes impeccables battant nerveusement l'accoudoir du siège de pierre. 

"Il semblerait que la mission du prince ait été, cette fois, couronné de succès, ma reine..." les pulsions meurtrières de Doku changèrent de cible, tandis que le lapin joignait ses pattes au dessus de sa tête en signe de victoire. 

"Cependant, une vérification est toujours utile... un raisonnement scientifique est basé sur des faits concrets..."

Le sourire sinueux du savant ne plut que très moyennement au youkai brun, d'autant plus qu'il trouva un écho sur le visage de la reine, dont l'expression d'impatience ennuyée fit place à un air d'anticipation presque fiévreux... vraiment inquiétant... Reportant son attention sur Kou, il s'aperçut que ce dernier tremblait d'impatience tandis que le scientifique gravissait avec une lenteur délibérée les marches de l'estrade. Il se retint de se rapprocher, de poser sur l'épaule de son prince une main rassurante... il savait pertinemment qu'une telle démonstration de soutien en présence de sa belle-mère ne serait pas franchement à son goût...

"Ainsi donc, ce serait là la fameuse Pierre de Domination, nee?" une excitation inhabituelle perlait dans la voix de la femme et Doku la regarda admirer les reflets verts de l'artéfact avec un frisson d'appréhension. Tournant toujours l'objet entre ses doigts elle reporta son regard sur son beau-fils, prenant à son intention sa plus belle contrefaçon de ton maternelle :

"C'est très bien, Kougaiji, je suis fière de toi... Tu es le digne fils de ton père!" 

Doku hésitait très sérieusement entre le dépeçage vivant et l'arrachage délicat des organes un à un et décida finalement que ni l'un ni l'autre n'était satisfaisant tandis que la voix reprenait :

"Mais même un enfant aussi brillant que toi ne peut tout savoir, nee? Par exemple, sais-tu que cette si joli pierre à d'autres usages que de contraindre l'esprit des humains?"

Sans attendre de réponse elle plaça le globe dans une sorte d'écrin métallique soudé à l'un des accoudoirs du trône. De fines lames recourbées, semblables à des griffes, ou à des serres de rapaces, se refermèrent sur l'artéfact qui se mit à irradier la même lumière aveuglante que dans la grotte, quelques jours plus tôt. Comme alors, Doku dû porter la main à ses yeux pour les protéger du rayonnement blessant et, lorsqu'il la baissa enfin, un étrange halo verdâtre, malsain, entourait Gyokumen dont la main reposait délicatement sur la pierre enchâssée. Un sourire triomphant apparut sur son visage et elle s'adressa de nouveau à Kou d'une voix presque suave, comme savourant chaque mot, tandis que le prince des youkai la regardait d'un air inquiet, son corps tendu comme une corde d'arc.

"Vois-tu, elle permet de décupler les pouvoirs de n'importe quel youkai, pour peu que l'on sache comment s'en servir..." elle tourna un bref sourire satisfait vers Nii - dont le lapin enfouit modestement sa tête entre ses pattes sous le compliment implicite - avant de poursuivre, sa voix se teintant de satisfaction perverse, "Bien, Kougaiji, si nous en revenions à notre accord..? J'avais promis de libérer ta chère mère, nee?" 

Son regard se tourna vers sa gauche, et son sourire s'étendit face à la femme envoûtée, dont le buste semblait chercher à s'évader de sa prison de pierre.

"Oui... de la libérer... définitivement..."  

Comme la voix froide teintée de joie sauvage s'élevait de nouveau, une certitude glaciale envahit l'esprit de Doku.

_Ho non!! Non pas ça..!!_

Simultanément à ses pensées, il vit son prince sursauter violemment. Lui aussi avait compris manifestement... un grondement rauque s'échappa de ses lèvres et il bondit en direction du trône, une flamme rugissant entre ses mains. Détournant les yeux de la statue, Gyokumen posa sur lui un regard ennuyé avant de lever d'un geste lent sa main libre, paume vers l'avant. Le halo verdâtre s'élargit, enveloppant le siège de métal ainsi qu'une parti de l'estrade. Au moment où il entra en contact avec lui, Kougaiji fut violemment repoussé en arrière et alla s'écraser au sol au milieu de la pièce où il demeura immobile, face contre terre.

"KOU!!!"

Dokugakuji s'apprêtait à se précipiter au côté de son prince lorsqu'il vit celui-ci se relever péniblement sur ses coudes. Le regard du fils de Gyumao se leva vers le haut bout de la salle et s'immobilisa soudain, ses pupilles fendues se dilatant tandis que ses lèvres bougeaient lentement, Doku devinant plus qu'il n'entendit le murmure qui en sortait :

"Iie... iie..."

Le brun se retourna juste à temps pour voir un faisceau de lumière verte s'échapper du bras tendu de Gyokumen et frapper de plein fouet le corps de la youkai ensorcelée. Pendant une fraction de seconde la pièce entière parut plonger dans le silence, il sembla à Doku que même les machines s'étaient tues alors que de minuscules fissures se dessinaient sur la pierre, s'étendant peu à peu, traçant de fines arabesques le long du buste élancé, du visage doux, entourant la colonne d'une délicate toile aux reflets d'émeraude. Puis une lueur d'un vert plus ardent se mit à pulser, comme venant de l'intérieur même de la statue, de plus en plus forte, en devenant presque insoutenable jusqu'au moment où la pierre pâle explosa soudain, une pluie de fins gravats fusant à travers la salle. 

Un nuage de poussière retombait lentement et un bruit sourd retentissait douloureusement aux oreilles de Doku. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour ce rendre compte qu'il s'agissait des battements de son propre cœur et pour percevoir, au-delà, les bruits emplissant la pièce, autour de lui. L'habituel martèlement des machines, un rire froid et sauvage, une respiration rauque et entrecoupée...

_Kou!_

Derrière lui, son prince s'était redressé et contemplait l'amas de débris là où, quelques secondes plus tôt, se tenait encore ce qui avait été sa mère. Sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme erratique alors que son regard avait une fixité inquiétante. Dokugakuji avait fait un pas dans sa direction lorsque le bruit de nombreux pieds frappant rapidement le sol le fit se détourner de nouveau, alarmé. Sous son regard, un bataillon de garde s'immobilisa au pied du trône, regardant avec stupeur les morceaux de roche pulvérisée tapissant le sol et la poussière toujours en suspension dans l'air. Levant la tête vers le trône, leur chef s'adressa à Gyokumen :

"Majesté! Que s'est-il passé? Qui a..?"

Caressant d'un doigt la pierre toujours enchâssée dans son accoudoir, la démone ne dit mot, se contentant de poser sur lui son habituel regard dédaigneux. Ce fut Nii qui répondit, sortant de l'ombre derrière le trône, la tête de son lapin peureusement enfouie dans les replis de sa longue blouse froissée :

"J'ai malheureusement une bien mauvaise nouvelle à vous apprendre..." les yeux ronds de la peluche, qui venait de s'aventurer hors de son abri de tissu, se cachèrent derrière ses deux pattes avant alors qu'elle semblait secouée de petits sanglots, "Le prince Kougaiji semble avoir était pris d'un accès de démence et il a tenté de tuer notre bien aimée Gyokumen Koushu..." 

Tous les regards se tournèrent instantanément vers Kou. Ce dernier fixait toujours les décombres d'un regard vide, l'air complètement étranger à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Doku grinça des dents alors que des murmures s'élevaient des rangs des youkai. C'était pas bon, ça... pas bon du tout!!

La voix traînante du scientifique s'éleva de nouveau, pleine d'une feinte tristesse :

"Croyez bien que cela désole la reine, mais elle se doit de vous demander d'arrêter le prince sur le champ... Il ne faudrait pas qu'il commette d'autres tentatives de ce genre, il me faut l'examiner avant qu'il ne blesse vraiment quelqu'un..."

Les regards perplexes convergeaient tour à tour vers Kou puis vers les occupants de l'estrade en un va et vient incessant tandis que les murmures inquiets s'amplifiaient. Doku décida qu'il était temps d'intervenir avant que le supérieur des soldats ne prenne seul sa décision et que les choses ne tournent au vinaigre. Faisant apparaître son sabre dans sa main pour donner plus de poids à ses paroles – et, puis, sait-on jamais, ça risquait bien de servir... – il apostropha violemment les youkais :

"C'est ainsi que vous tenez vos serments??"

Sa voix forte fit instantanément taire les hommes d'armes qui se tournèrent vers lui avec un bel ensemble tandis que, là-haut, le lapin en peluche se penchait en avant d'un air intéressé.

"A qui avez-vous juré fidélité? A cette... femme..?", il cracha presque ce mot, ayant difficilement renoncé à un qualificatif plus approprié mais sans doute pas de circonstance dans le cas présent...

"...ou à Kou?!"

Une nouvelle vague de murmure se souleva face à cette question et Dokugakuji la laissa passer quelques instants avant de reprendre : 

"Il est notre prince, l'auriez-vous oublié? Vous lui avez tous prêté allégeance! Vous avez tous juré de le suivre, quoiqu'il arrive! Est-ce que vous allez le trahir maintenant?! Sur les simples allégations d'un malade faisant parler un lapin en peluche?!"

Ses paroles semblèrent faire mouche, les youkais échangeant des regards de plus en plus décidés en face de lui. Un petit sourire commençait à se dessiner sur ses lèvres lorsqu'un murmure continu, auquel il n'avait jusque là pas prêté attention, frappa soudain son esprit.

_Ho non... non..!! _

"KOU!! NON!!!"

Il se retourna d'un bond... trop tard... bien trop tard... 

"Kai!!"

La silhouette flamboyante d'Engokuki jaillit du cercle ténébreux, entre les bras tendus de son prince et Doku n'eut que le temps de se jeter à terre alors que le shoukanma [5] clairsemait les rangs de leurs propres hommes... Dokugakuji perçut les cris d'agonie, le rugissement des flammes et puis le léger rire froid et satisfait de Gyokumen, mêlé à un étrange bourdonnement. Relevant précautionneusement la tête, il vit que la barrière protectrice que la reine avait dressé précédemment était en train de s'étendre, enveloppant peu à peu les youkais survivants. Sous l'impulsion de son maître, Engokuki frappa le bouclier verdâtre, encore et encore... Mais il semblait perdre de son énergie à chaque fois qu'il entrait en contact avec la surface miroitante et il finit par disparaître sur un dernier rugissement de fureur impuissante alors que Kou tombait un genou en terre, la respiration oppressée. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur le centre de la sphère tremblotante, sur sa belle-mère, et une flamme de démence brillait au fond des iris à la couleur de crépuscule.

Doku jeta un regard aux gardes encore debout, retranchés au pied de l'estrade, se rapprochant le plus possible de la protection que leur offrait si généreusement leur reine... 

_C'est foutu... plus la peine d'essayer de discuter après ça..._

Il eut un grognement rageur avant de se retourner et de se précipiter vers son prince. Le saisissant fermement par le bras, il le remit sur ses pieds et le secoua doucement :

"Hoi! Kou! On ne peut rien contre elle!! Pas dans ses conditions! Il faut qu'on se tire!!... KOU!!"  

Mais les mots ne semblaient pas atteindre le youkai à la chevelure écarlate dont les lèvres se mirent à psalmodier de nouveau tandis que son bras libre dessinait de subtiles arabesques dans l'air. Avec un soupir excédé le brun murmura rapidement :

"Gomen nee, Kou..."

Sur ces mots le tranchant de sa main s'abattit sur la nuque de son prince... Ce dernier s'effondra en avant et Doku, le rattrapant d'un bras, le jeta sans ménagement sur son épaule avant de se mettre à courir en direction de la sortie de la salle. Derrière lui retentit un cri suivit du bruit caractéristique d'une charge nombreuse.

"Rattrapez-les!! Et ramenez moi le prince vivant!!"

Dokugakuji soupira de soulagement : au moins, ils n'auraient pas droit à un jet d'énergie dans le dos... ils avaient une chance! D'un coup de sabre il détruisit la commande d'appel de l'ascenseur avant de se précipiter dans l'escalier et d'en mettre hors service de la même manière le mécanisme d'ouverture de la porte. Il entendit des chocs sourds résonner sur le métal, derrière lui, alors qu'il gravissait les marches quatre à quatre, sabre dressé, la tête de Kou battant son dos à chacune de ses foulées. L'alerte générale n'allait pas tarder à mettre toute la forteresse en branle, il fallait qu'ils atteignent l'aire d'envol avant cela...  

Un bruit de pas nombreux retentit dans le couloir, juste devant eux, et Doku n'eut que le temps de se jeter derrière la première porte venue, qui s'avéra fort heureusement ouvrir sur une salle vide et manifestement désaffectée. Il en refermait à peine le battant qu'une voix bien connue de lui s'élevait, plaintive :

"Nee, Yaone-chan! Pourquoi faut qu'on aille voir ma mère?! Je l'aime pas, moi, cette vieille peau!"

Un sourire étira un instant les lèvres du youkai et il sentit presque le regard de Kou s'appesantir sur lui, sourcils écarlates froncés, râlant silencieusement contre la mauvaise influence que son bras droit exerçait sur sa petite sœur qui n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça... Mais le poids du corps inerte de son prince, reposant toujours sur son épaule, le ramena à des considérations plus urgentes et il entrouvrit discrètement la porte, jetant un coup d'œil prudent à l'extérieur, à temps pour apercevoir Yaone poser un regard suspicieux sur la dizaine de youkais armés les encadrant, elle et la fillette, qui pestait toujours dans sa barbe. La youkai posa une main apaisante (protectrice..?) sur l'épaule de la rouquine avant de répondre :

"Allons Ririn-sama, ne parlez pas ainsi de votre mère... Elle veut sans doute simplement vous voir, vous ne croyez pas?"

Mais la jeune démone ne se laissa pas prendre au ton rien moins que convaincu de son aînée et une grimace dégouttée tordit ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne réplique :

"Tu parles! Je suis sûre qu'elle a encore inventé un sale truc pour faire de la peine à Onii-chan! Je la déteste!"

Doku vit la main de Yaone se crisper sur l'épaule de l'enfant avant que le groupe ne disparaisse à l'angle du couloir. Ouvrant complètement la porte, il s'y adossa un moment, dressant l'oreille au moindre bruit susceptible d'annoncer un nouveau passage, tout en réfléchissant rapidement à la meilleure décision à prendre. 

_Les rattraper serait faisable mais... avec tous ces "gardes du corps" autour d'elles... le risque est bien trop grand : que l'un d'eux s'échappe et donne notre position et on est cuit! Non, mieux vaut s'enfuir sans elles... Et puis, Yaone n'a pas tord : c'est sa mère après tout! Ririn sera bien plus en sécurité ici qu'en compagnie de deux fuyards... et puis j'ai pas le choix toutes façons! Kou râlera contre moi s'il en a envie, mais c'est la meilleure solution si on veut tous s'en sortir vivants!_

Fort de cette certitude, Dokugakuji raffermit sa prise sur le corps de son prince avant de s'élancer dans la direction opposée à celle prise par le groupe qu'ils venaient de croiser.

_Les appartements de Kou... Ils vont concentrer les recherches sur les accès aux aires d'envol et aux sortis de la forteresse, c'est clair. On a une chance!_

Son sabre rougit du sang des quelques youkai qu'ils avaient croisés - et qu'il s'était résigné à tuer, augmentant d'autant la liste des crimes dont Gyokumen lui répondrait – Doku referma derrière lui la porte des quartiers privé de son prince, détruisant ici aussi le système de fermeture, ce qui ralentirait toujours un peu d'éventuels poursuivants, tandis qu'il rassemblait ses souvenirs, ramenant son esprit des années auparavant, alors qu'il n'était que depuis peu au service du fils de Gyumao... 

_Kougaiji était debout, au centre de cette même pièce, son envoûtant regard violet posé sur lui, semblant le jauger, soupeser la confiance qu'il pouvait mettre en lui... Puis il se détournait, se dirigeait vers le mur au centre duquel trônait l'imposante cheminée, des flammes rugissantes dansant dans son âtre un ballet sauvage. Il parlait tout en marchant, lui expliquait... _

_"Je n'ai encore jamais montré cela à quiconque, seuls ma mère et moi étions au courant, et j'ignore encore comment elle-même  l'avait découvert... Mais je crois qu'il est bon que tu saches..."_

_ Il avait terminé sa phrase en appuyant de trois doigts sur de légères anfractuosités de la roche, indiscernables de toutes les autres, pour autant que Dokugakuji pouvait en juger... et, lentement, une partie du mur avait basculé, dévoilant une ouverture de la taille d'un homme qui se prolongeait par un tunnel sombre où se perdit rapidement la vue du youkai. _

_"Ca tourne quelques temps avant de déboucher un peu en retrait de l'aire d'envol. L'idéal pour s'éclipser sans attirer l'attention. Je pense qu'il est bon que mon lieutenant connaisse l'existence de ce passage..."_

_Il s'était retourné vers lui à ces mots, lui faisant signe d'approcher alors que sa main quittait le mur. Le temps que Doku arrive à ses côtés, la brèche s'était refermée, aucune trace n'en subsistant, même pour qui venait de la voir ouverte... Fasciné, le youkai passa doucement sa paume sur le mur, tâchant en vain de retrouver la commande cachée. Avec un petit sourire moqueur, son prince avait saisit sa main, la guidant vers les trois légères éraflures, semblables à un coup de griffes, que devaient suivre délicatement les doigts afin de se laisser glisser jusque sur les infimes aspérités commandant le mécanisme..._

Comme ce jour-là, il posa sa main sur le mur, l'effleurant délicatement... L'âtre était froid et aucune main ne guidait la sienne, mais il finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait : les trois entailles, menant aux trois poussoirs camouflés... Et le passage s'ouvrit devant lui, comme ce jour-là. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'en émerveiller cette fois... Il s'engouffra rapidement dans le tunnel sombre et, tandis que l'ouverture se refermait lentement derrière lui, il fit disparaître son sabre et fouilla ses poches jusqu'à en extraire sa lampe torche, dont il dirigea le faisceau devant lui avant de se mettre en route. Se séparer, même temporairement, de son arme n'était peut-être pas très malin, mais se rompre le cou en trébuchant dans les ténèbres de ce boyau au sol inégal ne lui rapporterait pas grand-chose... et tenir à la fois Kou et son sabre tout en orientant correctement la lampe relevait de la gageure! Il pria donc silencieusement pour que son prince ne se soit pas trompé et que le tunnel ne débouche pas au beau milieu d'une pièce emplie de gardes ou, plus drôle encore, dans la salle du trône... Il imaginait la tête hilare de Gyokumen s'il débarquait soudain au pied de l'estrade, son prince sur le dos, au moment où un étrange bruit de tambourinement, se répercutant sur les parois de pierre, le tira de ses pensées ironiques. Il s'immobilisa un instant, en cherchant la source, lorsqu'il comprit soudain.

_La pluie... On ne doit plus être à l'intérieur des murs. Et plus très loin de la sortie..._

Il redoubla de prudence, prêt, à chaque pas, à sortir son arme, lorsque le faisceau de sa lampe butta soudain sur l'opacité d'une paroi de pierre, juste devant lui.

_Et merde! Kou n'avait pourtant pas parlé de commande cachée à la fin du passage... c'est quoi ce bordel?!_

A peine finissait-il de jurer intérieurement que le mur s'effaça devant lui, manifestement dirigé par un mécanisme automatique, révélant une nuit pluvieuse à peine moins sombre que le tunnel qu'il venait de parcourir. Eteignant sa lampe et lui substituant son sabre, il se dirigea prudemment vers l'extrémité du goulot. Apparemment, Kou avait vu juste : à quelques pas en dessous de lui il pouvait entendre glapir les dragons, tandis qu'une avancé de roc les protégeait des regards. Déposant délicatement son prince à terre, il s'avança en rampant et jeta un coup d'œil prudent en contre-bas. Il fallait s'y attendre : plusieurs youkai montaient la garde autour des montures... Cependant, ils étaient assez peu nombreux autour de chaque dragon et, s'il pouvait en repérer un isolé... 

_Bingo!_

Ses yeux s'étaient arrêtés sur l'extrémité de l'aire, pratiquement en dessous de lui, où un ryu secouait paresseusement ses ailes membraneuses, un seul garde, le visage enfouie sous la capuche de sa longue cape, fixant le vide à côté de la bête. Se séparant de nouveau de son arme, Doku descendit lentement le long de la paroi, attentif à ne pas décrocher le moindre fragment de roche, bénissant la pluie qui assombrissait encore la nuit et dont le tambourinement continu masquait le léger bruit de sa progression. Il prit silencieusement pied sur le sol métallique et, se glissant furtivement derrière le garde, lui saisit la tête entre ses deux mains avant de la faire pivoter violemment. Un bruit d'os brisés retentit et le youkai s'effondra sans un cri, mort avant même d'atteindre le sol. 

Après avoir calmé d'une caresse et d'un murmure rassurant le dragon qui commençait à s'agiter, Dokugakuji escalada de nouveau les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de l'embouchure du tunnel. Redescendre, son prince sur un bras, lui pris nettement plus de temps mais il finit par se trouver de nouveau auprès de la créature ailée dont il détacha la longe avant de se hisser sur son dos, le corps inerte de Kou étroitement serré contre sa poitrine. Un long sifflement assorti d'une pression sèche de ses jambes contre le flanc écailleux donna au dragon le signal de l'envol et, en quelques secondes, ils laissèrent derrière eux la plate-forme sur laquelle retentissait à présent des cris d'alarme. Leur décollage n'était pas passé inaperçu, évidemment...

_Ils vont lancer des dragons à nos trousses, c'est clair, mais avec cette pluie, notre légère avance devrait suffire à les semer... _   

Resserrant un peu plus son étreinte sur un Kou toujours inconscient Doku fixa l'obscurité pluvieuse d'un regard incertain.

_Si seulement j'avais la moindre idée de ce qu'on va bien pouvoir foutre, une fois qu'on les aura semé..._

Avec un soupir résigné il talonna sa monture, poussant la bête à donner le maximum de sa vitesse. Déjà, les semer... autant prendre les problèmes dans l'ordre... Répondant à la sollicitation avec un cri strident, la créature les emporta rapidement, chaque coup de ses ailes puissantes les éloignant un peu plus de cet endroit que Doku avait presque fini par considérer comme son chez lui... Contre sa poitrine, Kou poussa un léger gémissement et le youkai souhaita qu'il ne se réveille pas trop vite. Qu'il ne se rappelle pas... il ne voulait pas affronter son regard lorsqu'il se souviendrait... son bras se fit protecteur autour du corps abandonné et une haine farouche brûla dans son esprit. Elle paierait... Ho oui, elle allait payer au centuple..!

"Nee Sanzô! Où t'étais?!" 

Un regard doré brillant à la fois de soulagement et de curiosité se leva au dessus d'un bol de nourriture, se posant sur le moine ruisselant qui venait de franchir la porte.

"Dehors."

La réponse laconique fit naître une grimace sur le visage du gamin qui suivit le bonze d'un regard à demi accusateur tandis que celui-ci s'approchait de la table et se versait silencieusement une tasse de café, sans plus se préoccuper de son jeune interlocuteur. Une voix gentiment désapprobatrice s'éleva :

"Allons Sanzô, Gokû s'est fait beaucoup de soucis en voyant que tu n'étais pas rentré de la nuit..."

Le moine dirigea un regard froid vers Hakkai, assorti d'un haussement d'épaule signifiant clairement que le saru pouvait se faire autant de mouron qu'il le voulait, c'était pas son problème... L'ancien humain poussa un petit soupir résigné et retourna aux affaires qu'il était en train d'empaqueter. Le silence tomba quelques instants sur la pièce avant que le regard doré ne se lève à nouveau, se dirigeant vers la fenêtre sur l'appui de laquelle le hanyou était à demi assis, en pleine contemplation du café qui refroidissait lentement dans la tasse qu'il tenait entre ses mains :

"Au fait, et toi Gojyo? Toi aussi j't'ai entendu rentrer vachement tard... t'étais où?"  

Une légère rougeur colora un instant les joues du demi-sang, juste avant qu'un sourire pervers n'étirent ses lèvres.

"A ton avis, saru..? J'arrête pourtant pas de répéter que je déteste dormir seul..."

Un sourcil châtain se haussa légèrement :

"Tu veux dire que t'étais parti draguer?! Tu t'es trouvé une fille..?"

Le sourire pervers s'élargit, se teintant d'une bonne dose de contentement de soi mêlé de moquerie :

"Evidemment! Une jolie blonde méga-sexy..."

Deux éclairs améthyste foudroyèrent instantanément le semi-youkai qui détourna rapidement la tête, une expression d'embarras assez inhabituelle peinte sur son visage. Posant avec fracas sa tasse encore à moitié pleine sur la table, le moine traversa la pièce à grandes enjambées rageuses. 

"Nee, Sanzô! Où tu vas?"

L'interpellé s'immobilisa, la main sur la poignet de la porte menant à la salle de bain attenante à la chambre.

"Prendre une douche!"

Il avait déjà à demi pénétré dans la pièce lorsqu'il s'arrêta de nouveau le temps de lancer d'une voix pleine de dégoût :

"Je me sens horriblement sale..."

La porte se referma derrière lui et le silence régna à nouveau dans la chambre, uniquement rompu par des bruits de mastication, Gokû étant revenu à son petit déjeuner sur un haussement d'épaule fataliste. Au bout d'un moment, Gojyo releva son regard écarlate dans lequel la gêne se teinta d'étonnement alors qu'il croisait brièvement deux yeux verts étrangement troublés. Un désagréable sentiment de culpabilité s'empara du hanyou qui détourna rapidement la tête et leva sa tasse en direction de la table.

"Nee, saru! Mon café est froid, sers m'en un autre!"

"Nani?? Chuis pas ton chien, viens te le servir tout seul sale kappa flemmard!!"

"Nan, c'est vrai, t'es pas un chien..." la voix du métis se fit goguenarde, "t'es un singe! Et les singes dressés font de très bons serviteurs... Alors, il vient ce café, sa~ru..?"

"Arrête de me traiter de singe, sale cafard rouge!!"

"Répète un peu pour voir, estomac sur pattes?!"

"URUSEI!!!"

Une volée de balle traversa la porte close de la salle de bain, jetant le jeune youkai et le sang-mêlé à plat ventre, mains sur la tête, alors que la voix d'Hakkai s'élevait, temporisatrice :

"Et si vous alliez récupérer vos affaires dans votre chambre tout les deux, nee? Nous n'allons pas tarder à reprendre la route..."  

Un long "kyhuuuuhuuuu!!" approbateur appuya cette proposition alors que le petit dragon s'attaquait à la nourriture laissée en plan par Gokû.

Au dehors, la pluie tombait toujours... et, sous elle, volait un autre dragon, portant entre ses ailes les silhouettes enlacées de deux youkai... 

...to be continued... 

[1] ...titre moisi!  (proverbe chinois... si, si, j'vous jure!! ^^;;; )

[2] Gojyo : Bien sûr qu'il le fait exprès! Tu me fais passer pour un benêt à me faire poser ce genre de questions stupides!! -_-

Mais nan!! Tu lis c'que j'écris des fois?! "Inconsciemment lascive" la pose...

Gojyo : Mais oui, c'est ça...  et moi chuis la vierge Marie...

Nan mais t'as pas bientôt fini?! _ C'est MA fic, alors je fais c'que je veux!! Toi, tu la boucles et tu retournes sauter sur Sanzô!! _

Gojyo *sourire pervers ©* : C'est demandé si gentiment... 

[3] Inutile de tenter le coup : flatteries, câlins, menaces ou même promesses de nourriture ne changeront rien... Je ne ferai pas un lemon! _

[4] Vous aussi, hein, avouez?! ^^;;

[5] Sauf erreur de ma part c'est comme ça que s'appelle ce genre d'invocations...

Kou : ... je la hais ... _

Tu te répète chouchou... ^^

Kou *se débattant contre l'étreinte de Doku* : Mais laisse moi lui balancer une boule de feu, le monde s'en portera beaucoup mieux!!! _

Doku : Nan, nan, pas moyen... elle va bien finir par nous écrire un lime un jour... *sourire pervers*

Kou : O_o ...mais pourquoi je suis entouré de tordus????? -_-

Bon, ben sur ce... des commentaires, hein, dites, faut reviewer, heeeiinnnn!!! *petits zyeux zirrésistibles de chibi-saru kawaii*

Gojyo : Hééé!! Ben et nous alors?! On n'a pas le droit de placer nos ptites remarques à la con?! 

Nan, il est trop tard là... *jette un coup d'œil à l'horloge par-dessus ses cernes : 04:34* ... beaucoup trop tard... -_-

Gojyo : C'est du favoritisme!! _ Je protes...

*violent coup de baffeur*

Sanzô *récupère son éventail* : Pas mal... j'aurai pas fait mieux...

Merci du compliment... et sur ce... oyasumi nasai mina san!!! -_-


	6. In Vino Veritas

> > Auteur : Flojiro
>> 
>> _Kou : Naaaannnnnnnnnnn !!! TT_
>> 
>> Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !! #sourire plein de crocs faisant trois fois le tour du visage#
>> 
>> Base : Gensomaden Saiyuki.
>> 
>> Disons que cette histoire peut se passer à peu prés n'importe quand : soit entre les deux saisons de l'anime, soit après la fin de la 2ème... Ca n'a pas beaucoup d'importance... Par contre, c'est un peu beaucoup AU en fait, comme me l'a gentiment fait remarquer SeaGull... Parce que l'explosion de Raset', ce serait pas passé inaperçu dans la série quand même...
>> 
>> Titre : Pierres qui roulent... (Pas douée pour les titres, moa... D'ailleurs le titre du chapitre est bien entendu de SeaGull-chan... J'aurai bien cherché moi-même mais il est tard et j'ai qu'une envie : loader et dodo !! x.x)
>> 
>> Genre : Heeeeuuuu... ben c'est du Saiyuki, quoi... déconne, baston, clopage, coups de baffeur, yaoi...etc... Et pis, bien sûr, légère (juste c'qui faut, quoi...) torture de persos innocents (ou presque) sinon, c'est pas drôle... niarck!!
>> 
>> Une précision : Kougaiji est mon perso préféré, donc cette fic est pas mal centrée sur lui!!
>> 
>> _Kou : Joie... ==_
>> 
>> Couples : Ben... rien de très original... Kou/Doku, Gojyo/Hakkai, Goku/Sanzo... et du GojyoxSanzo aussi, mais ça logiquement, si vous avez lu les chapitres précédent vous avez pas pu le louper... #sifflote innocemment#
>> 
>> _Hakkai : Je vais la tuer ! _
>> 
>> _Gojyo : OO_
>> 
>> _Kou : Hé ! Ça c'est MON texte !! _
>> 
>> Bla-bla d'auteuse : Je sais, je sais : vous l'attendiez plus ce chapitre... Gomeeennnnnnn !! Je m'excuse platement, je suis en dessous de tout, je recommencerai pluuuuus !! TT
>> 
>> _Gojyo : Elle s'avance là, non ?_
>> 
>> _Kou : Je dirais même qu'un pas de plus et elle tombe dans le précipice sans fond du mensonge caractérisé..._
>> 
>> _Gojyo : ....C'est quoi cette vanne de premier de la classe ?! C'est ringard ! _
>> 
>> _Kou : La ferme, analphabète ! _
>> 
>> _Hakkai : Non Goku, ça ne se mange pas..._
>> 
>> _Goku : Ha ? _
>> 
>> _Sanzo : #baf#_
>> 
>> _Kou : ...On reconnaît sa valeur à celle de ses ennemis, hein..? #va chercher une corde# ==_
>> 
>> Auteuse : Hoooo ! Faudra que je la ressorte celle-là !! #note#
>> 
>> Avertissements : Ce chapitres m'a un peu beaucoup fait chi...galérer, et ça se sent un peu je pense...
>> 
>> _Kou : #ton dégoulinant d'ironie_ _Pense-tu...# A part le fait que tu te sois vengée sur moi et que je me retrouve OOC à mort je vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu dis ça... ==_
>> 
>> _Gojyo : J'ai pas mal écopé aussi j'te signale, Mr L'univers-entier-tourne-autour-de-moi..._
>> 
>> _Kou : #hausse un sourcil# De quoi tu te plains ? Tu fais chier le monde d'un bout à l'autre du chapitre... T'es pile dans ton rôle._
>> 
>> _Gojyo : Désolé, aniki mais tu vas te retrouver veuf... _
>> 
>> _Doku : ...#chope Kou et le retient tant bien que mal derrière son dos# On n'est pas encore mariés tu sais... #==#_
>> 
>> _Gojyo : Ça c'est parce que t'as encore jamais eu le cran de lui sauter dessus... T'es sûr qu'on est frères ? Parce que là tu me fais honte..._
>> 
>> _Doku : Gojyyooooooo !!! ####_
>> 
>> Bref ! De l'OOC donc, z'êtes préviendus ! Et puis aucune action, rien, nada ! Juste de la discut' autour d'une table... et de quelques verres... #sifflote d'un air chaste pur et innocent#
>> 
>> Le dico japono-français à l'usage des débutants :
>> 
>> (...et absolument pas garanti 100% juste, loin de là... Mais comme j'aime bien mettre des petits mots jap' par-ci par-là pour l'atmosphère...)
>> 
>> _Saru_ = singe
>> 
>> _Hanyou_= métis d'humain et de youkai
>> 
>> _Oji-san_= monsieur (au passage : t'avais raison SeaGull-chan ! ne relève pas l'air supérieur du piaf O_ji_ pour oncle (et donc monsieur...) et _ouji_ pour prince... prend note)
>> 
>> _Yatta_= Ouais ! Super !
>> 
>> _Baka_= crétin / con / abruti
>> 
>> _Demo_= mais
>> 
>> _Harahetta_= j'ai faim !
>> 
>> _Urusai _= Ta (vos) gueule(s) ! Silence !
>> 
>> _Harisen_= le sacro-saint baffeur...
>> 
>> _Onegai__ shimezu _= S'il vous plait version polie (Une bonne âme pour me dire si l'orthographe est juste ? é.è)
>> 
>> _Arigato__ gozaimesu _= Merci beaucoup (Idem é.è)
>> 
>> _Namaguza__ bouzu _= bonze pourri / bonze pervers...
>> 
>> _Teme_= connard / bâtard ... je sais pas exactement, m'enfin c'est un mot doux quoi...
>> 
>> _Iee_= non
>> 
>> _Aniki _= frangin (dans le sens "grand frère")
>> 
>> _Gaki_= sale gosse
>> 
>> #######################################
>> 
>> In Vino Veritas
>> 
>> #######################################
>> 
>> "_Hoi_, _saru_, jamais tu t'arrêtes de bouffer ?" Lança Gojyo par-dessus le bord de son verre, "Ça fait plus d'une heure qu'on a terminé, nous !"
>> 
>> "_Nee_", commença Gokû tout en enfournant une nouvelle bouchée, "On est coincé ici et la bouffe est géniale, autant en profiter !"
>> 
>> "Heureux les simples d'esprit..." marmonna le kappa, qui se demanda vaguement à quelle occasion Hakkai la lui avait balancée celle-là... sûrement un soir où il philosophait fille, jeux de cartes et alcool... Il haussa les épaules tout en saisissant une paire de baguettes qu'il fit artistement tournoyer entre ses doigts, s'apprêtant à piquer un truc ou l'autre dans l'assiette du gamin.
>> 
>> Non pas qu'il ait réellement faim, pas du tout même, mais il commençait à mortellement s'ennuyer ! Et surtout à ne plus supporter l'atmosphère d'une lourdeur de plomb qui régnait à leur table... Qui avait régné durant toute cette journée en fait, depuis que la pluie, redoublant d'intensité, les avait contraint à repousser leur départ à une échéance indéterminée. Ce qui n'avait rien fait, bien entendu, pour améliorer l'humeur de Sanzô, dont les balles s'étaient faites plus dangereusement rasantes encore que d'habitude, les contraignant, lui et le singe, à un calme relatif qui avait finalement eut raison de la résistance de Gokû, lequel avait pionçé pendant une bonne partie de la journée. Sanzô s'était plongé dans son journal et n'en avait plus relevé le nez. Gojyo était persuadé qu'il connaissait la moindre annonce immobilière par cœur, maintenant...
>> 
>> Quant à Hakkai... Il était désespérément... Hakkai. Ses petits rires discrets, ses habituels et doux sourires qui n'atteignaient jamais son regard. Rien d'inhabituel, et pourtant... Pourtant le demi-sang avait senti un reproche informulé sourdre du moindre de ses gestes. Et cette impression l'avait franchement agacée ! Autant que l'énervait son propre sentiment de culpabilité... Bon sang, ils ne s'étaient pourtant jamais rien promis! Ne s'étaient même jamais rien dit, jamais rien _fait_... Et pourtant il ne s'était même pas senti le droit de proposer à l'ancien humain une de leurs habituelles parties de poker, comme si quelque part il l'avait trahi...
>> 
>> Poussant un grognement sourd il termina son verre d'un trait et le reposa sèchement sur la table. Décidément, l'inactivité ne lui réussissait pas ! Raffermissant sa prise sur ses baguettes, il s'apprêtait à remédier à cet état de fait en dérobant au _saru_ son dernier nem – acte sacrilège entre tous ! - lorsque la porte de l'auberge s'ouvrit en grinçant, attirant son attention. Sur le seuil se tenaient deux silhouettes revêtues de longues capes aux capuches rabattues dissimulant leur traits et dont les pans dégouttaient sur le sol, commençant déjà à former une petite flaque autour de chacun d'eux. Au-delà de l'ouverture béante, le rideau de pluie assombrissait encore le crépuscule alors que son martèlement accentuait l'impression d'étrangeté dégagée par les nouveaux venus.
>> 
>> Après un instant d'immobilité, sans doute le temps pour eux de s'accoutumer à la lumière de l'intérieur, la plus petite des deux silhouettes s'avança d'un pas alors que la seconde se retournait et refermait la porte sur l'orage nocturne. Venant se placer au côté de l'autre, elle rabattit son capuchon, révélant le visage d'un homme pouvant avoir vingt-cinq ou trente ans, aux courts cheveux noirs bataillant en tout sens et dont l'oreille était ornée de deux fins anneaux argentés. Ses yeux bruns parcoururent la salle et s'arrêtèrent soudain lorsqu'ils croisèrent un regard écarlate. Un sourire de biais naquit sur le visage de l'inconnu qui adressa au demi-sang un clin d'œil moqueur... Et reconnaissable entre mille ! Les yeux de Gojyo s'arrondirent de surprise alors que l'homme se penchait vers son compagnon, lui glissant quelques mots avant d'indiquer leur table d'un bref mouvement de tête. La forme encapuchonnée tourna vers eux un regard indiscernable dans l'ombre où restait plongé son visage, tandis que l'homme aux cheveux noirs échangeait quelques mots avec l'aubergiste venu les accueillir. Des clefs changèrent de mains, puis le brun lança un coup d'œil interrogateur à l'autre arrivant, lequel lui répondit d'un hochement de tête. Tout deux se dirigèrent alors vers la table occupée par le _sanzo-ikkou_.
>> 
>> Le semi-_youkai_ les regardait s'approcher, ses baguettes toujours serrées dans sa main, lorsqu'il perçut un léger mouvement à sa droite, juste avant que ne s'élève la voix d'Hakkai, teintée de surprise polie :
>> 
>> "Kougaiji-_san_ ? Dokugakuji-_san_ ?"
>> 
>> À ces mots, Gokû se redressa soudain, abandonnant son assiette pour se retourner d'un bond, suivant la direction du regard vert, tous ses gestes empreints d'une joyeuse excitation. À côté de lui, Sanzô tournait lentement la tête d'un air dégoûté, son flingue déjà en main. Le gamin laissa échapper une courte exclamation étonnée lorsque le plus petit des deux hommes découvrit à son tour un visage encadré de courtes oreilles arrondies.
>> 
>> "Kou... gaiji...?"
>> 
>> Gojyo se serait volontiers foutu de l'air ahuri du _saru_ si lui-même était parvenu à poser sur son frère autre chose que ce regard stupide. Le frère en question élargit d'un cran son sourire railleur avant de lancer d'une voix faussement vexée :
>> 
>> "Hé ben, bonjour l'accueil ! Ça fait plaisir..."
>> 
>> Un cliquetis métallique de mauvais augure lui fit dresser un sourcil et lever rapidement ses deux bras, paumes ouvertes de part et d'autre de sa tête.
>> 
>> "_Hoi_, _Hoi_, du calme ! On est juste là pour discuter, évitons les fusillades dans les lieux publiques..."
>> 
>> Hakkai laissa échapper un petit rire avant de se lever pour se diriger vers une table inoccupée, à quelques pas de la leur. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard, une chaise dans chaque main. Il en déposa une au bout de la table qu'il occupait avec Sanzô avant de s'approcher de Goku et de lui tendre la deuxième avec un irrésistible sourire. Deux yeux dorés pleins de candide interrogation se levèrent sur leur conducteur attitré dont le sourire se fit légèrement embarrassé.
>> 
>> "Goku... Si tu pouvais laisser ta place à nos invités et aller te mettre en bout de table... si ça ne te déranges pas, bien sûr..."
>> 
>> Gojyo ricana silencieusement en voyant le moine assis à côté de lui tiquer devant le terme "invités", tandis que le _saru _hochait vigoureusement la tête en prenant la chaise des mains de l'ancien humain.
>> 
>> "Ça me dérange pas, Hakkai !"
>> 
>> Ce dernier gratifia le jeune _youkai_ d'un sourire de remerciement avant de se diriger vers la chaise qu'il avait posée pour lui-même à l'autre bout de la table. Ce faisant, il adressa un sourire engageant à leurs _invités_, désignant d'un signe de tête les deux places à présent vacantes en face de Gojyo et Sanzô.
>> 
>> Sans un mot, Kougaiji vint se laisser tomber en face du demi-sang alors que son lieutenant prenait place à son côté, face au moine, non sans que son frère ne remarque le regard inquiet dont il gratifia son prince. Si par hasard il avait eu conscience de cette inquiétude à son sujet, ce dernier ne le montra pas, se contentant de se débarrasser de sa cape trempée, la laissant négligemment choir sur le sol avant de passer une main dans ses longs cheveux humides avec une moue dégoûtée. Gojyo fronça légèrement les sourcils en voyant son frère se tourner vers Hakkai - qui venait de lui poser une question que le demi-sang n'avait pas saisie - avec un air de préoccupation teintée de tristesse. Pour qui se prenait ce soi-disant prince pour se croire le droit de mettre son aîné dans cet état sans même daigner apparemment s'en apercevoir ?
>> 
>> Secouant la tête, le _hanyou_ tenta de repousser cette soudaine indignation, dont il s'apercevait bien qu'elle était totalement hors de proportion et sans doute bien davantage liée à la quantité certaine d'alcool qu'il avait déjà ingurgitée en ce long et lourd début de soirée... Mais il ne parvint pas à éloigner beaucoup cette antipathie irraisonnée qu'il éprouvait depuis le début pour le _youkai_ aux cheveux d'une teinte si étrangement proche de la sienne... [1]
>> 
>> Quittant ses pensées, il vit son frère lever la main pour attirer l'attention de l'une des serveuses. Une petite brune à l'air affairé et au sourire amical vint immédiatement s'incliner devant leur table.
>> 
>> "Messieurs ?"
>> 
>> Dokugakuji lui adressa un sourire interrogateur :
>> 
>> "Il vous est encore possible de nous trouver un truc ou l'autre à manger à cette heure-ci ?"
>> 
>> La jeune femme se redressa fièrement.
>> 
>> "Bien sûr, _oji-san_ ! Nous préparons et servons à manger jusqu'à la fermeture ! Que souhaitez-vous..?"
>> 
>> Une exclamation ravie la coupa brusquement :
>> 
>> "_Yattaaa_ ! Justement je commençais à avoir faim !"
>> 
>> Il eut à peine le temps de terminer avant que son visage ne manque s'incruster dans la table sous l'impact d'un coup de baffeur particulièrement violent.
>> 
>> "Tu viens juste de finir ta cinquième portion, _baka saru_ !"
>> 
>> "_Demo_ Sanzou, _harahetta_ ! "
>> 
>> "_Urusai _!"
>> 
>> Le _harisen_ entra pour la seconde fois en action et le _youkai _aux cheveux noirs laissa échapper un petit rire avant de se tourner de nouveau vers la serveuse, qui regardait la scène en hésitant manifestement entre amusement et consternation – comme d'habitude, la façon très personnelle qu'avait Sanzô de porter l'habit de moine faisait sensation...
>> 
>> "Apportez-nous ce que vous avez sous la main... Pour trois personnes !"
>> 
>> La brunette hocha la tête et s'apprêtait à quitter leur table lorsque Hakkai éleva à son tour poliment la voix :
>> 
>> "Quelque chose à boire serait aussi le bienvenu, _onegai__ shimezu_."
>> 
>> Le _kappa_ hocha la tête d'un air approbateur tout en finissant son verre. La jeune femme s'inclina une nouvelle fois avant de se diriger vers les cuisines.
>> 
>> Le silence régna quelques secondes durant lesquelles les prunelles améthyste se déplacèrent rien moins qu'amicalement d'un _youkai _trempé à l'autre, en ayant terminé avec un _saru _plongé dans l'heureuse attente de l'arrivée de sa nourriture. Le bonze finit par prendre la parole de son habituel ton polaire :
>> 
>> "OK. Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là tous les deux ?"
>> 
>> Le _hanyou_ vit un demi-sourire jouer sur les lèvres de son frère et il aurait parié son dernier paquet de clope qu'une réplique du genre : "Voyons, depuis quand faut-il une raison pour venir boire un coup entre vieux ennemis ?", devait lui démanger le bout de la langue. Mais ce fut son soi-disant prince qui répliqua, son air de désintérêt suprême ne le cédant en rien à celui de son interlocuteur. Est-ce que l'option "tirer la tronche en permanence" était montée de série sur tous les types qui se prenaient pour des leaders ?
>> 
>> "On vient avec vous."
>> 
>> Dire que Gojyo trouvait l'atmosphère plombée quelques minutes plus tôt... Le silence était maintenant tel qu'on pouvait entendre le crépitement des éclairs fusant entre les deux regards violets. Même le _saru_ se la fermait ! Le demi-sang entendit son frère se racler la gorge, manifestement mal à l'aise. Les sourcils écarlates se froncèrent : où se croyait ce prince à la manque ? Devant de stupides _youkai_ prêts à obéir au moindre de ses caprices sous prétexte qu'il était le fils de son père ? Décidemment, il n'aimait pas ce gars !
>> 
>> La serveuse mit un terme tout à fait involontaire à cet affrontement silencieux, déposant en souriant son plateau au milieu de la table sans se douter du danger qu'elle encourait en se tenant en plein champs de tirs visuels. Kougaiji tressaillit légèrement alors que Sanzo se donnait une contenance en baffant violemment le _saru_ qui venait de prélever adroitement une impressionnante bouchée de nouilles sur un des plats.
>> 
>> "Attends au moins qu'on te les pose sur la table, _baka_ !"
>> 
>> Un rire clair résonna alors que la jeune fille se déchargeait du contenu de son plateau avant de le remplacer par les bouteilles et plats vides encombrant la table. Avant de repartir elle s'enquit, d'une voix où perlait encore un amusement à peine contenu :
>> 
>> "Y'a-t-il là tout ce que vous désiriez, _oji-san_ ?"
>> 
>> "C'est parfait mademoiselle. _Arigato__ gozaimesu_."
>> 
>> Le gentil sourire appuyant ses mots fit monter un très joli rouge aux joues de la jeune femme, qui se détourna en gloussant.
>> 
>> _Et allez ! Encore une victime du charme irrésistible du beau brun aux yeux verts... Tu triches Hakkai ! La drague c'est MON truc ! _
>> 
>> Gojyo s'apprêtait à lancer ce genre de protestation tout haut, histoire de relâcher la tension encore nettement perceptible autour de la table, lorsqu'il croisa une seconde les prunelles émeraude... Et perdit instantanément toute envie de faire de l'humour. Est-ce qu'il était réellement parvenu à perdre trois années d'amitié, d'intimité, de complicité en cédant une nuit à l'appel de ses hormones ?
>> 
>> _Baka__ ! _S'énerva-t-il tout seul, sans vraiment savoir si c'était à Hakkai ou à lui qu'il adressait le qualificatif... Aux deux peut-être bien. Il se saisit rageusement d'une des bouteilles posées devant lui... au moment même où une main hâlée se refermait sur cette dernière.
>> 
>> Presque heureux d'avoir une occasion de passer sa frustration sur quelqu'un, il tourna un regard brûlant vers celui qui s'attribuait le titre de _prince des youkai_... et se figea brusquement. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Au chaos de sentiments qui donnait au regard sombre affrontant le sien des allures d'océan déchaîné. Et par-dessus tout cela, il y avait cette autorité innée, la même qui traversait parfois le regard de Sanzo, mais avec quelque chose de plus violent, de plus sauvage... Avant qu'il ne se rende compte de ce qu'il faisait, sa main s'était desserrée.
>> 
>> Lorsqu'il se reprit enfin, ce fut pour voir Kougaiji reposer la bouteille et porter son verre à ses lèvres, ses yeux fixés droit devant lui, ignorant superbement le _hanyou_. Ce dernier crispa les poings. Lui, Sha Gojyo, venait de se laisser dominer par ce... ce prince à deux balles aux allures de gamin gâté ?
>> 
>> _Décidément, c'est pas ma journée !_
>> 
>> Le demi-sang rafla la bouteille en lançant d'un ton lourd de sarcasme :
>> 
>> "Si ton altesse le permet..."
>> 
>> Un sourcil couleur de flammes se haussa dans sa direction tandis qu'un verre de nouveau vide se posait sur la table. Un sourire ourla les lèvres du métis : sa revanche se présentait à lui. Il allait reprendre l'avantage sur le prince d'opérette, sur _son_ terrain... Appuyant ostensiblement chacun de ses gestes, Gojyo emplit son verre avant de poser le goulot sur le bord de celui du _youkai_. Faisant s'écouler lentement l'alcool, il chercha à nouveau le regard violet, accentua son sourire narquois lorsqu'il le rencontra. Il constata avec amusement le froncement de sourcil et la crispation de la main refermée autour du verre. _Cheveux de feu_ acceptait son défi, hein ? La soirée risquait de s'avérer plus amusante que prévue, en fin de compte...
>> 
>> ##############################
>> 
>> Dokugakuji jeta un nouveau regard inquiet à son prince. Kou n'avait quasiment pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'il était revenu à lui. Il s'était contenté de saisir les rênes, dirigeant leur dragon vers l'auberge dans laquelle les avait laissés le _sanzo-ikkou_ quelques jours auparavant puis, de là, en droite ligne vers l'ouest. Bien sûr, se déplacer par voie aérienne était bien plus rapide qu'en jeep, mais se poser à proximité de chaque village et en fouiller les divers établissements en quête du groupe leur avait fait perdre pas mal de temps. Cela faisait plus d'une journée qu'ils avaient quitté la forteresse, à présent.
>> 
>> Une journée que le regard crépuscule fixait le vide sans jamais daigner croiser le sien. Une journée qu'il cherchait le moyen de faire sortir son prince de cette insensibilité alarmante. Une journée que sa main s'immobilisait au-dessus de l'épaule vêtue de noir sans oser s'y poser. Ces gestes qui lui étaient devenus si familiers depuis toutes ces années : ébouriffer moqueusement les courtes mèches rougeoyantes, passer affectueusement son bras autour des fines épaules... Voilà qu'ils lui semblaient soudain tout à la fois dérisoires et trop chargés de sens. En ces circonstances où Kou avait plus que jamais besoin de son soutien, il ne parvenait plus à le lui apporter. Ne savait pas de quelle façon s'y prendre. Tout simplement parce qu'il avait peur ! Peur de cette immense douleur qui couvait derrière la froideur affichée par son prince. Peur de ne rien pouvoir faire. _Sûr_ de ne rien pouvoir faire. Kou venait de perdre la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui. Non, davantage... Sa raison de vivre ? En tout cas sa raison de se battre et aussi l'espoir qui l'avait soutenu durant 500 ans.
>> 
>> Perdre sa mère, cela il pouvait le comprendre. Mais ce que cela signifiait pour Kou... Non, ça il ne pouvait qu'essayer de l'imaginer.
>> 
>> "Dokugakuji-_san_ ?"
>> 
>> L'interpellé sursauta légèrement avant de tourner la tête sur sa droite, croisant un œil vert interrogateur.
>> 
>> "Peut-être pourriez-vous nous expliquer ce qui se passe ?"
>> 
>> Doku ne répondit pas au sourire accompagnant cette requête polie. Pourquoi lui demandait-il ça à lui ? Il n'était que le "bras droit"... Il se tourna vers Kou. Ce dernier portait lentement un verre à ses lèvres, son regard crépusculaire vissé sur quelque chose que lui seul semblait voir. OK. Sous-fifre ou non, il devait paraître bien plus abordable que son prince, voilà pourquoi...
>> 
>> Alors qu'il les reportait sur Hakkai, ses yeux s'attardèrent un instant sur les plats intacts, devant Kou. Il ne semblait pas décidé à y toucher alors même qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis la veille, refusant sans un mot de partager les vivres achetés par son garde du corps dans l'un des multiples villages qu'ils avaient traversés. Doku n'avait pas insisté alors – il n'avait pas osé, là non plus... Mais il l'aurait fait ce soir, n'eut été la présence de leurs quatre ennemis. Mais jouer les mères poules inquiètes devant eux... Il entendait déjà les moqueries de son frère s'il s'y risquait ! Et, si lui-même s'en fichait royalement (quitte à remettre le morveux en place en menaçant de divulguer de honteux secrets d'enfance...), il savait pertinemment à quel point ce ne serait pas du goût de Kou... Aussi poussa-t-il un léger soupir avant de plonger de nouveau ses yeux dans ceux de l'ancien humain (du moins dans le seul qui était visible...) :
>> 
>> "Je te préviens : ça risque d'être long..."
>> 
>> Le craquement d'un briquet se fit entendre en face du _youkai_ brun, avant que ne s'élève une voix froidement sarcastique :
>> 
>> "Et alors ? T'es attendu quelque part peut-être ?"
>> 
>> Le garde du corps déplaça son regard sur celui du moine et manqua sourire en pensant qu'il y avait quelque chose de l'impatience butée de Kou dans les prunelles améthyste. Il hocha négativement la tête en réponse puis entama distraitement une assiette de nouilles sautées tout en réfléchissant à la meilleure façon de présenter les récents événements. [2]
>> 
>> Le récit demanda bien plus de temps que Doku ne l'avait pensé. Hakkai était un interlocuteur attentif, qui posait de temps à autre une question forçant le _youkai _à entrer dans des détails que lui-même jugeait insignifiants. L'ancien humain se montra particulièrement curieux au sujet de la pierre de Domination, de ses différents usages et de la façon dont Gyokumen s'y était prise pour éveiller ses pouvoirs et les contrôler. Le _youkai _répondit du mieux qu'il le pouvait, fouillant sa mémoire à la recherche du moindre détail concernant l'artefact. L'unique fois où Sanzo ouvrit la bouche, ce fut pour rétorquer un "_Ch_' !" dédaigneux à un Dokugakuji le mettant en garde contre l'usage principal auquel _la pouffiasse _destinait la Pierre.
>> 
>> "Qu'elle essaye, si ça l'amuse..." marmonna le moine tandis qu'Hakkai laissait s'élever un petit rire amusé devant le terme choisi pour désigner la souveraine.
>> 
>> Le regard brun lança à l'ancien humain un vibrant appel à l'aide. Il fallait que le bonze comprenne ! Si Gyokumen obtenait le sutra, elle aurait gagné ! Mais ce dernier ce contenta de lui accorder un sourire rassurant tout en secouant doucement la tête. On ne discutait pas avec Sanzô...
>> 
>> "Continuez votre histoire, Dokugakuji-_san_. Nous aurons tout le temps de nous pencher sur ce problème plus tard..."
>> 
>> Alors il continua. Il ne parla pas de Rasetsunyo. Ce n'était pas à lui de le faire. Quelque part, il n'en avait pas le droit... Il raconta que Kou s'était dressé contre sa belle-mère. Et que celle-ci l'avait battu grâce à la puissance de la Pierre. Que leurs soldats s'étaient rangés du côté de la souveraine. Qu'ils avaient dû fuir, en laissant derrière eux Ririn et Yaone. Il eut le plus grand mal à persister dans son mensonge – ou du moins, son omission d'une partie de la vérité – sous le feu des questions du _youkai _aux yeux verts. Ce dernier se doutait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose, Dokugakuji le sentait, et pourtant, le sourire en face de lui restait amical, comme si l'autre comprenait que le secret n'appartenait pas au garde du corps. Il en fut reconnaissant à l'ancien humain. C'est sans doute pour cela qu'il répondit franchement à la question – l'accusation, plutôt – qui jaillit des lèvres du moine, au moment même où le _youkai_ finissait son récit :
>> 
>> "Et qu'est-ce que vous êtes venus foutre ici, toi et ton maître ?!"
>> 
>> Doku se renversa sur le dossier de sa chaise, se sentant soudain épuisé, autant physiquement que moralement. Sa voix était lasse lorsqu'il répondit :
>> 
>> "Nous sommes là parce qu'il nous faut garder un œil sur le sutra du ciel maléfique. Parce que vous êtes les seuls à constituer réellement un obstacle aux plans de Gyokumen. Et parce qu'il serait stupide de mener le même combat chacun de notre côté sans unir nos forces. Voilà à peu près résumé ce que pense Kou...gaiji." se reprit-il à temps. Le diminutif affectueux lui semblait un peu déplacé en cette circonstance...
>> 
>> Ses sourcils blonds quasiment à angle droit, une ride verticale creusant son front, le moine s'apprêtait manifestement à exprimer le fond de sa pensée quant à cette idée de fusion de groupes... Lorsqu'un rire manifestement aviné et une voix à l'avenant le coupèrent avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de desserrer les lèvres :
>> 
>> "Hé hé hé ! Reconnais ta défaite, prince de mes fesses !"
>> 
>> "Dans tes rêves, bâtard d'oreilles rondes !" [3]
>> 
>> Un silence. Le temps pour trois regards exprimant un étonnement plus ou moins lisible de se croiser, avant de se tourner dans un bel ensemble vers l'autre extrémité de la table. Vers un amoncellement de bouteilles vides au-dessus desquelles s'affrontaient violet et écarlate, et dissimulant presque une tête châtain reposant sur le bois, et se soulevant au rythme de ronflements erratiques.
>> 
>> "T'es plus capable de remplir correctement ton verre !"
>> 
>> "Tu t'es regardé avant de parler ?!"
>> 
>> "J'ai commencé à boire avant que t'arrives !"
>> 
>> "C'est ça, cherche-toi des excuses, looser..." [3]
>> 
>> Le regard de Dokugakuji allait et venait entre son frère et son prince, suivant l'échange de répliques cinglantes, hésitant entre incrédulité totale et amusement incontrôlable. Le claquement sec du _harisen_ interrompit ce dilemme en retentissant sur une chevelure rouge sang.
>> 
>> "Héééé ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend encore, _namaguza__ bouzu_ ?!"
>> 
>> L'interpellé ne répondit au regard embrumé du _hanyou_ que par un nouveau coup de baffeur avant de ranger ledit accessoire au fond de sa manche et de repousser sa chaise d'un geste rageur.
>> 
>> "Combien de fois je t'ai dit de pas laisser boire Goku ?"
>> 
>> Sans attendre de réponse le moine se leva et se dirigea vers le bout de la table sur lequel le jeune _youkai_ était affalé.
>> 
>> "Ho, comme c'est attendrissant... Maman bonze s'inquiète pour son petit..."
>> 
>> Une détonation. Quelques mèches rouges ébouriffée par le souffle du projectile. Un cri étranglé.
>> 
>> "Psychopathe !"
>> 
>> Un haussement d'épaules dédaigneux sous une robe blanche. Puis le blond souleva le _saru_ dans ses bras et se dirigea sans un mot vers les escaliers menant aux chambres. Et Doku aurait parié sa place auprès de Kou que son incorrigible (et totalement ivre...) petit frère allait de nouveau ouvrir sa grande gueule...
>> 
>> "_Nyooo_ ! _Kawaii_, Sanzo-_chan_ !"
>> 
>> Le coup fut précis cette fois. Juste entre les deux yeux rouge sang. Un silence choqué plana quelques secondes...
>> 
>> "_Temeeee_! Les baffeurs sont fait pour baffer pas pour lancer, j'te l'ai déjà diiiiit !"
>> 
>> Dokugakuji se tourna vers Hakkai :
>> 
>> "C'est toujours aussi... animé ?"
>> 
>> Un petit rire secoua le _youkai_ aux yeux verts.
>> 
>> "_Iie_. Là c'est plutôt calme : il n'y a eu qu'un seul coup de feu..."
>> 
>> Le garde du corps répondit par une grimace railleuse.
>> 
>> "Je vois... Au fait, rassure-moi : tu te fais payer les heures de baby-sitting ?"
>> 
>> L'ancien humain n'eut pas le loisir de répondre, coupé par une voix aussi moqueuse que triomphante :
>> 
>> "Je le savais que t'étais fini ! Alors, c'est qui le looser, princesse ?"
>> 
>> Au moment où Doku se retournait, Kougaiji, dont la tête reposait un instant auparavant sur ses bras repliés, se redressait tant bien que mal pour tenter de planter sur le demi-sang un regard meurtrier.
>> 
>> "Urusai ! Je ne perdrai pas face à toi !"
>> 
>> Sa main se tendait vers son verre lorsque celle de Dokugakuji se referma sur le poignet hâlé.
>> 
>> "Tu ne crois pas que tu as assez bu pour ce soir, Kou ?", interrogea ce dernier d'une voix partagée entre désapprobation et rire contenu.
>> 
>> Les yeux violets tentèrent de se focaliser sur lui, sourcils écarlates froncés.
>> 
>> "Ne me dis pas ce que j'ai à faire !" siffla-t-il en se redressant brusquement, arrachant son poignet de l'étreinte de son garde du corps. "Tu prends son parti parce que c'est ton frère, hein, c'est ça ?!"
>> 
>> Le youkai aux cheveux noirs resta coi devant le ton blessé de son prince, tandis qu'en arrière plan s'élevait le ricanement ravi de Gojyo. C'est la fatigue qui lui faisait voir les choses en noir ou bien ils ressemblaient vraiment à deux gosses en train de se disputer un jouet ?
>> 
>> "Kou..." commença-t-il d'une voix soudain lasse avant de s'interrompre en voyant son prince chanceler.
>> 
>> Il referma ses bras sur lui à l'instant où il s'effondrait complètement. Un soupir amusé lui échappa.
>> 
>> "Et maintenant, tu m'écoutes si je te dis que le mieux à faire est d'aller te coucher ?"
>> 
>> Ne recevant d'autre réponse qu'un grognement vague, il passa un des bras du _youkai_ de feu par-dessus son épaule, enserrant sa taille pour le soutenir. C'est à ce moment que retentit une nouvelle fois la voix de son petit frère, emplie d'une feinte et excessive désapprobation :
>> 
>> "_Aniki_... Ne vas pas profiter de son état pour abuser de lui..."
>> 
>> Kou réagit plus vite que lui : son bras se tendit et une petite flamme jaillit de sa main, fusant en direction du _hanyou_, lequel l'évita de justesse en disparaissant à demi sous la table avec un cri étranglé. Dokugakuji éclata de rire tout en parcourrant des yeux la salle déserte, s'assurant que nul humain n'avait pu être témoin de la scène. Resserrant son étreinte autour de Kougaiji, il se tourna à nouveau vers son frère, un sourire narquois aux lèvres :
>> 
>> "Je t'ai toujours dis que tu savais pas t'arrêter, _gaki_!", son regard remonta légèrement avant qu'il n'ajoute d'un ton désinvolte, "Tu devrais les éteindre... A moins que le style monacal te tente..."
>> 
>> Les yeux écarlates s'écarquillèrent avant de se hausser dans leurs orbites, lorgnant les deux fines mèches – ses antennes, comme les appelait le _saru_... – nettement rétrécies, et au bout desquelles dansaient joyeusement deux petites flammes... Un genre de couinement échappa au demi-sang qui s'empressa d'étouffer le feu entre ses doigts. Dokugakuji entendit le rire discret d'Hakkai se mêler au sien tandis qu'il se détournait, portant plus qu'il ne soutenait un prince des _youkai_ moins d'à demi conscient.
>> 
>> _Quelque chose me dit que cette collaboration va être... fatigante..._
>> 
>> ##############################
>> 
>> Dokugakuji contemplait son prince, qu'il venait d'étendre délicatement sur le lit d'une des chambres qui leur avait été donnée. Ses yeux se posèrent un moment sur les paupières mi-closes, la bouche entrouverte, la poitrine se soulevant au rythme d'une respiration irrégulière. Il secoua la tête, un petit sourire incrédule aux lèvres. Il avait déjà vu Kou ivre, c'est vrai... Ho, pas souvent... Et jamais à ce point ! Mais il fallait dire qu'à chaque fois, lui-même atteignait un état proche du black-out alors que le _youkai_ de feu parvenait à peine à celui de la véritable ivresse... Oui, il s'était aperçu à ses dépens que Kougaiji avait une impressionnante résistance à l'alcool, malgré les apparences... [5]
>> 
>> Mais même le prince des _youkai_ avait ses limites... Voilà à peine quelques jours qu'il avait été blessé à mort par son propre lieutenant, ne devant la vie sauve qu'à l'intervention de l'un de ses ennemis. Plus ou moins remis, il avait vu sa mère détruite sous ses yeux avant de gaspiller ses forces en combattant un pouvoir bien trop grand, même pour lui. Et pour couronner le tout il n'avait rien avalé depuis pratiquement vingt-quatre heures... Rien d'étonnant à ce que l'alcool ait eu plus d'effet sur lui que d'ordinaire !
>> 
>> Celui qui avait été Sha Jien fronça les sourcils : le crétin qui lui servait de petit frère allait en entendre parler, il pouvait compter là-dessus ! Enfin, au moins il ne s'inquiétait plus de savoir si son prince parviendrait à dormir cette nuit... Un petit rire de dérision lui échappa à cette pensée et il se pencha sur le lit, retirant l'une après l'autre les bottes de Kou qu'il laissa tomber au petit bonheur sur le plancher. Se redressant, il s'approcha de la tête du lit avant de soulever légèrement le corps du fils de Gyumao et de faire glisser la courte veste le long des épaules de ce dernier. Dokugakuji sentit le rythme de ses battements de cœur s'accélérer sensiblement tandis que sa main frôlait la peau brûlante... La voix goguenarde de son frère revint flotter dans son esprit alors qu'il se détournait, lançant le vêtement sombre sur une chaise.
>> 
>> _"Aniki... Ne vas pas profiter de son état pour abuser de lui..."_
>> 
>> "_Baka__ gaki_..." marmonna-t-il alors que ses yeux revenaient se poser malgré lui sur la poitrine nue de son prince. Il eut un sursaut soudain en s'apercevant que sa main la parcourait inconsciemment, en une caresse distraite, tandis que son corps s'inclinait de plus en plus vers le _youkai _de feu. Il stoppa net son mouvement, son cœur battant la chamade au creux de sa poitrine.
>> 
>> _Que... Qu'est-ce que t'avais l'intention de faire, là ?!_
>> 
>> Son esprit n'eut pas le temps de lui fournir la réponse – évidente – à sa question : en face de son visage, bien trop proches, deux paupières venaient de se soulever, dévoilant deux iris violets embrumés par l'alcool. Une voix au timbre voilé s'éleva :
>> 
>> "Doku ?"
>> 
>> Il n'eut pas le temps de suivre son impulsion première de se relever rapidement comme un gamin pris en faute : deux bras nus s'enroulèrent autour de ses épaules, le maintenant dans une position parfaitement équivoque. Le garde du corps cilla, avalant nerveusement sa salive.
>> 
>> "K...Kou?"
>> 
>> Pour toute réponse, l'étreinte sur ses épaules s'accentua alors que son prince l'attirait soudain vers lui, le faisant basculer totalement sur le matelas. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir autrement qu'en tentant tant bien que mal d'amortir sa chute, basculant à demi sur son flanc pour éviter de porter tout son poids sur Kougaiji. Il eut encore moins celui de revenir de sa surprise qu'un corps chaud venait se coller contre le sien, son prince encerclant son torse d'une étreinte farouche tandis que son visage venait se loger au creux de son cou. Sa voix s'en éleva, étouffée, tremblante :
>> 
>> "Reste... S'il te plait. Ne... me laisse pas..." Un sanglot étranglé, alors que Kougaiji se pressait un peu plus contre lui, "Ne me laisse pas tout seul !"
>> 
>> Le timbre rauque se brisa sur ces mots et il sentit de longs sanglots parcourir le corps lové contre le sien. Le _youkai_ aux cheveux sombres demeura un long moment interdit. Incapable de réagir face à ce comportement plus qu'inattendu... Mais après tout, c'est ce qu'il avait redouté depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Houtou, non ? Que la douleur de son prince ne finisse par s'exprimer... Juste qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'elle s'exprimerait... à ce point ! Se laisser aller ainsi était tellement peu dans le caractère de Kou. Du moins, quand il n'avait pas une dose appréciable d'alcool dans le sang... Mais, après tout, peut-être que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise chose...
>> 
>> Et son prince continuait de pleurer contre sa poitrine. Et de nouveau, il laissa échapper des paroles entrecoupées :
>> 
>> "Elle... Elle l'a détruite... Je n'ai... rien pu faire... Juste... regarder... Inutile... Je n'ai pas pu... la protéger... La sauver... _Haha ue_... Elle... est... Elle est _morte_ !"
>> 
>> Le corps fin se crispa violemment.
>> 
>> "Morte ! _Haha ue_... _HAHA UE_ !"
>> 
>> Appel. Révolte. Désespoir. Un cri qui eut enfin raison du saisissement de Dokugakuji. Il referma ses bras autour du _youkai _de feu, à présent agité de sanglots nerveux, convulsifs.
>> 
>> "Kou... Kou..."
>> 
>> La main du garde du corps se mit à parcourir doucement le dos nu de son prince en une longue caresse apaisante. Sa joue se posa contre la chevelure aux couleurs de flammes tandis que s'élevait sa voix douce. Une suite de mots irréfléchis, une litanie lénifiante, comme pour rassurer un jeune enfant qui aurait fait un cauchemar, ou approcher un animal blessé :
>> 
>> "Calme-toi Kou. Chut. Du calme. Tout va bien. Je suis là Kou. Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi. Je serai toujours là. Tant que tu me permettras de rester près de toi. Ça va aller. Elle paiera pour ce qu'elle a fait. Tu verras. Je la ferai payer. Pour toi. Parce que ma vie t'appartient. Autant que mon âme. Parce que je t'aime. Je t'aime, Kou. Et je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal. Je te protégerai. Toujours. Tout ira bien Kou. Je suis là."
>> 
>> Il laissait les mots s'écouler comme ils venaient. Sans y penser. Sans s'arrêter sur ce qu'il disait. L'important c'est que les sanglots s'espaçaient. Que le corps tremblant se détendait peu à peu dans ses bras...
>> 
>> Longtemps, il continua à le bercer ainsi, les yeux clos, le visage à demi enfoui parmi des mèches caressantes à l'odeur légèrement sucrée de résineux enflammés.
>> 
>> Dévidant distraitement les secrets de son âme au creux de la douleur de celui qui était son prince...
>> 
>> #######################################
>> 
>> ...to be continued...
>> 
>> #######################################
>> 
>> [1] Oui, bon, je sais : cette idée que Gojyo ait du mal avec Kou, c'est franchement subjectif et en grande partie dû à certains délires msn en marge d'un certain JDR... #lorgne une certaine joueuse en découvrant ses crocs# Mais quelque part, Gojyo et Kou – au moins dans leurs attitudes – sont quasiment les antithèses l'un de l'autre... Ça me paraît pas si aberrant, moi, que la froide arrogance du _prince des youkai_ tape sur le système d'un type comme notre _kappa_ se la jouant dragueur insolent se fichant de tout... Et inversement d'ailleurs !
>> 
>> Bon, bref, tout ça pour dire que, effectivement, ça devient un thème récurrent dans mes fics en ce moment, mais je le fait même pas exprès !!
>> 
>> [2] Ben quoi ?! C'est pas parce qu'il est inquiet qu'il a pas faim ! C'est qu'il faut la nourrir, hein, sa grande carcasse !
>> 
>> [3] Me demande si je l'ai pas piqué dans Lance Dragon celle-là... ôo Et oui, OOC, oui... Ça vous pose un problème ? #grand sourire plein de crocs#
>> 
>> SeaGull-chan en plein bêtareadage à une heure avancée de la soirée (Pardon, mais j'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de le laisser là !! #grand sourire innocent à l'intention du piaf#) :
>> 
>> _Ho, oui ! J'imagine très bien la scène ! Une auberge bondée creusée dans le tronc gigantesque d'un arbre à Solace… Un hanyou et un demi elfe en train de siroter tranquillement une bière devant un plat de patates épicées… _
>> 
>> _Gojyo : Ben merci bien ! Je m'en serai passé moi de tout savoir sur les dilemmes sentimentaux de Tanis demi-elfe ! La brune ou la blonde ! Kitiara ou Lauranna ! Nan mais franchement !_
>> 
>> _Hakkai : Et tu lui as répondu quoi ?_
>> 
>> _Gojyo : Qu'il avait qu'à se rabattre sur les beaux mecs aux yeux verts !_
>> 
>> _Hakkai #### #####_
>> 
>> _Tanis : effectivement, il est pas mal…_
>> 
>> _Gojyo : Bas les pattes ! Bâtard d'oreilles rondes !_
>> 
>> _Tanis : Toi-même !_
>> 
>> _SeaGull__ : Pendant qu'ils règles leurs comptes… je t'offre un verre, Kaikai ? _
>> 
>> _Hakkai : Volontiers !_
>> 
>> _Pendant ce temps, dans la salle de l'auberge, Raistlin (qui s'étrangle à chaque bouffée de cigarette de Sanzo) discute avec maman bonze des méthodes de matage respectives de saru et de kenders, tandis que Goku fait un concours de bouffe avec Caramon… _
>> 
>> [4] Mais nooonnnn il est pas OOC : il est bourré, nuance... #air angélique#
>> 
>> Kou : Je la déteste encore plus que d'habitude là... ######
>> 
>> [5] Nee, SeaGull-chan ? ;) Et oui, je sais : il faudra que je pense à étudier la question dans un one-shot un jour.......
>> 
>> SeaGull-chan : ****** J'attends toujours !!!!**
>> 
>> bondit en l'air, toute hérissée Ôo ... Je pensais pas que tu l'attendais à ce point-là... (Par contre ça me rappelle que la suite de ta fic d'anniversaire tu l'attends toujours aussi... #amie indigne# TT)
>> 
>> #######################################
>> 
>> Booonnnnnnnnnnnnnnn... L'est très très... tôt là !! x.x Alors... Dodoooooooo !!! x.x #se roule en boule autour d'un panneau "Attention : reviews obligatoires !" qui traînait la#


End file.
